Five Links' Adventures
by LittlePidgey
Summary: Part 1 of 3. Set after the Four Swords manga by Akira Himekawa. Link is forced to pull out the Four Sword, once again becoming four. Shadow Link is revived but one problem just keeps leading to another! But what is their main purpose anyway? WARNING: Yaoi
1. Back to the Shrine

**Five Links' Adventures** _(Part 1 of 3)_

**Chapter 1: Back to the Shrine**

Hyrule, a peaceful place where the Princess Zelda lives. This place has had no harm to it since Gufuu was defeated by the five Links. The Four Sword is once again resting in its shrine, pulled out, it unseals the great darkness of evil. If taken out again, who knows how strong it will be, and if the legendary, left-handed hero, Link, can stop it again.

Although peaceful, Hyrule occasionally gets attacked by pirates and monsters, but they're nothing the hero, Link, can't handle. As he does on a normal day, he was patrolling outside Hyrule for any monsters ready to invade. It was as green as it was in the castle gardens. There were lots of low trees, but they were much higher than Link, so he was mostly in the shade. Link was just strolling around, relaxed with his hands resting behind his head.

He was singing a small song to himself, "Patrolling! Patrolling! Patrolling outside Hyrule! Patrolling! Patrolling! Searching for monsters to slice! Patrolling! Patrolling! Just singing to myself! Patrolling! Patrolling! Singing to myself alone..."

Link paused. He faced down to the ground and his hands dropped to his sides.

"I miss those guys. It's much better being four, plus we're stronger like that."

Link perked his head up.

"We didn't have to put the sword back in the shrine. I mean, we defeated Gufuu, so there would be no evil to seal, right?"

Link looked around for anyone.

"Well, I guess I should look around for any monsters attacking the Four Sword! Eheheheh..."

He then ran off, to the shrine.

No one saw Link run to the shrine. He had the resting sword in sight and walked toward it. He reached his hand out for the sword, and then halted his hand.

"Wait a minute, this might unleash some sort of stronger evil...but we can just defeat it right? Although, Dad might be put in danger again, and that was really scary."

Link dropped his hand down, stepped back and sighed.

"Maybe it's a bad idea.."

He turned around and started to walk away.

Suddenly, there was a rumble coming from the ground. Link almost lost his balance.

"Wha...What's going on!"

A giant rock snake burst out of the ground, right infront of Link. It was blocking Links' only route out of the shrine. The snake was made out of large rocks, it had three heads and three tails, all connected to one huge rocky body at either end. Its' tails and heads were also covered in a rocky layer. Link stumbled back in fright. He got up and drew his sword.

He tried to search for a weak point but couldn't see anything effective. All of a sudden, one of the tails wrapped around him from behind in an instant. It squeezed Link and brought him up to the snakes' heads. Links' sword dropped out of his hand, and then got crushed by a single slam of one of the rocky tails. Link turned his head and looked at the crushed sword.

"The Four Sword.."

He looked at it resting in the shrine.

"It's my only choice!" Link thought.

The snake threw Link at the wall, and he fell to the ground. He got to his feet and reached for the sword. He gripped it, pulled it out and was split into four.


	2. Fight Against the Giant Rock Snake

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 2: Fight against the Giant Rock Snake**

"Yay! Yay! I'm so glad we're four again! Yay!" Red excitedly said, glomping Blue.

Blue tried to push Red off him, "Red! Not now! There's a giant-WAAH!"

One of the snake tails snatched them both, squeezing them into each other.

"Not this again..." said Blue.

Vio quickly scanned the snake with his eyes. He got out his bow and arrows and shot three at once into the snakes' eyes, one from each head. The snake yelled in pain and dropped Red and Blue.

"Red! Your Fire Rod! Aim for its mouths!" Vio yelled out.

"Oh, right!" Red replied.

Red got out his rod and pointed it at the snakes' heads.

"Fire Rod!" he yelled.

A big blaze of fire shot out of the rods' sphere. One of the snakes' heads' free eye noticed Vio and it quickly grabbed him in its' mouth. Vio was stunned and saw a flash of fire coming at him. The fire damaged Vio, but also damaged the snakes' head. The snake was stunned and dropped Vio. Green quickly pulled Vio away from the snake. The snake tried to attack the four Links. It lifted its tails and tried to hit them but Red and Blue jumped out the way. The tails did manage to smash the swords' resting place into pieces.

Blue got out his hammer.

"Red! Freeze it! Freeze all of it!" Blue yelled out.

"OK!" Red replied.

Red pointed his rod at the snakes' heads.

"Ice Rod!" Red yelled.

A thick beam of ice shot out of the sphere. Ice covered the snakes' heads and froze them entirely. Red moved the rod along the snake to freeze it all.

"Yaaah! Take this!" Blue yelled out.

Blue leapt up at the frozen snake and smashed his hammer down on it. The heads of the snake shattered to pieces and fell to the ground. Blue kept at it until the whole of the snake was in tiny pieces. The ice melted a bit and then puffed away in a dark smoke. The smoke then formed a treasure chest.

Green was supporting Vios' head on his arm. Vio was still unconscious and his clothes and skin were badly burned. Red and Blue ran to Vio.

"Vio! Vio! Are you alright? I'm sorry!" Red pleaded to him.

"It's no use Red, he's unconscious." Blue said.

"Oh! I forgot I had this!" Green said.

Green reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bottle with a fairy in it. He pulled the cork out and pointed the bottle opening at Vio. The fairy noticed him, flew out the bottle and then flew around Vio, healing him. The fairy then disappeared into the sky.

Vio slowly opened his eyes then quickly sat up.

Green smiled at him, "You OK now, Vio?"

Vio smiled back, "Yeah, thanks a lot."

Blue helped Vio up to his feet.

"Wow, that fairy really helped me. It cured my burns, and even my clothes!" Vio said in astonishment

Vio quickly put his hand on his chest, over his heart, and sighed in relief.

Green turned his head to the smashed up shrine.

"Well, I guess we'll be as four forever." Green said to the others.

"Oh, yay! Alright!" Red said in delight.

"But what about.."

"Don't worry, Green." Blue said to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "If there is another evil, we'll defeat it." He winked, stuck his thumb up and grinned. "We're the heroes!"

Green smiled at him. "Yeah, you're right."

He pointed his sword up in the air.

"We're all the hero, Link!"

The other three pointed their swords up to the sky.

"Yeah!" They all yelled.


	3. The Speaking Treasure

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 3: The Speaking Treasure**

Red ran up to the treasure chest.

"So, what's in this anyway?" Red asked.

The others walked up to it.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Blue said.

Blue grabbed the edge of the lid and tried to lift it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Aw, man! It's way heavy!"

The lid lifted a bit.

"Come on! Let's help!" Green said.

They all grabbed the lid and tried to lift it. It took all their strength to eventually open the chest. Red reached in and pulled out a shiny, light blue stone. It had some black string attached to it, like a necklace.

"Hey, what is it?" Red asked.

"Who knows." Blue said.

"It looks kinda broken." Vio said, "Maybe there's another piece to it."

"If you want to find the other piece, head to Kumalon Village in the west." a mysterious voice said.

Everyone was looking around.

"Where did that come from!" Green asked.

"It came from this stone!" Red said, "It was glowing when there was that speaking."

"Well? Why should we go there! It could be a trap!" Blue argued.

"I'm watching your every move." the voice said again, "If you don't go there, I'll appear and destroy you!"

"What's the harm in going?" Vio asked, "We can easily beat anything that's waiting for us."

"Yeah." Green agreed, "We'll help anyone who's there by defeating the bad guy!"

"To the West!" Blue pointed.

"Uh, that's east." Vio said.

"Uh..." Blue pointed the right way, "To the West! Haha!"

Red tied the string of the stone round his neck.

"OK! Let's go!" Red ran happily ahead.

Blue and Green ran after him and Vio walked behind them. They went out of the shrine area and headed west, the opposite way to Hyrule.

They got to an area with lots of large trees with dark shade under them. Vio stopped under one of the trees, in the dark shade.

"Hey, guys." Vio said.

The others turned their heads to him.

"I think we should bring Shadow back here."


	4. The ReAwakening of Shadow Link

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 4: The Re-Awakening of Shadow Link**

Green, Red and Blue blinked in confusion at Vio.

"Nani?" Red asked.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" asked Green.

"Well, remember when he helped us beat Gufuu, and when he stood up, he wanted to become a hero, right?" Vio explained, "Well, when he disappeared, his tears turned into stars of light..."

Vio reached into his top pocket, under his tunic. He pulled out his hand and there were some small stars of light floating in his hand.

"Well, I saved some."

"What!" The other three gasped.

"I think we should bring him back here, in this shade."

"Hang on." Green said, "Won't he just disappear again when he goes into the light?"

"He'll be alright this time." Vio said, "We'll help him."

"Huh?" Blue said, "How?"

"Well, for there to be a shadow, there has to be someone to make that shadow. The reason he disappeared is because we weren't supporting him, a shadow can't be in the light on its' own. So, we'll help Shadow become a hero, so he can walk on his own in the light."

"You're right." said Green, "Plus we can use Shadows' help. We'll be even stronger as five!"

"OK." Vio said.

Vio held his hand out with the small stars of light floating in it. Vio smiled and closed his eyes. The stars moved infront of him, out of his hand, and turned into a bright light. Vio opened his eyes and the bright light turned darker and darker until it was dark smoke. The smoke gradually formed Shadow Link. He was unconscious and fell to the ground. Vio knelt beside him and the others stepped closer.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" Shadow asked. He lifted his head and looked at Vio, "Vio?"

Shadow slowly knelt up and looked around.

Vio smiled, "We brought you back."

"Wha?" Shadow was confused, "But why?"

"We're stronger as five, plus, you're one of us. You're part of Link, the hero."

"But, I can't." Shadow sighed, "I'll disappear when I step into the light."

Vio helped Shadow to his feet.

"Reach out to the light." Vio said.

"Hmmm?" Shadow was confused.

He reached his hand out of the shade. When it touched the light, his hand disappeared. Shadow quickly brought his hand back to the shade and it appeared again.

"See?" Shadow asked.

Vio held Shadows' hand and smiled.

"Now try."

Shadow reached out to the light again. His hand went into the light and was unharmed.

"Huh?" Shadow was confused.

He slowly stepped out of the shade and came into the light. Vio was behind him, and smiled.

"See?" Vio said, "As long as you're holding onto one of us, you'll be alright in the light. Until you're a hero, I think."

Shadow smiled back. "When that happens, I'll get my own shadow."

"Huh?" the others were confused.

They looked on the ground behind Shadow. Red pointed at the ground.

"He's right! He's got no shadow! Wow!" Red said in astonishment.

Green walked ahead of them and turned his head to the others.

"Come on! Let's go." said Green, "To Kumalon Village!"

"Yeah!" Red ran ahead.

Green ran after, then Blue. Vio and Shadow ran after them, still holding hands.


	5. Kumalon Village

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 5: Kumalon Village**

The five Links were standing outside the village entrance.

"This is the place." Blue said.

"Kumalon Village." Red read off the sign above them.

Green started walking in, "Well? Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Red ran in, ahead of Green.

Green ran after Red, and Blue ran after them. Vio and Shadow walked behind them.

Kumalon village was quite a large village, with positive atmosphere. It had lots of buildings, mostly houses that all looked alike. Some were shops, like butchers and bakers. It was mostly like a market as the five Links went in. At the end of the market there was a clearing, with a big, beautiful fountain in the middle. Behind the fountain was a castle, it looked a lot like Hyrules', but it was half the size. Either side of the castle were gardens, free for anyone to play in. There were lots of children playing around, some were with their mothers, shopping, and there were some men at work, building and fixing houses.

Red was sitting on the fountain side, stroking the water with his hand. Green and Blue were sitting by the fountain, trying to catch their breath.

"Man, Red, where do you get all your energy from?" Blue asked.

Vio and Shadow were walking through the market, heading to the fountain. Shadow was looking at all the marts, then was looking inbetween the buildings. He thought he saw something moving in the shadows, and got startled a bit. Vio gripped Shadows' hand a bit tighter. Shadow looked at their holding hands, and then at Vio. He was looking infront of him, then smiled. Shadow smiled and blushed a bit. Vio and Shadow got to the fountain with the others. Vio looked up at the castle.

"Hey, guys." he said, "Doesn't it look like Hyrule castle?"

The others looked up at the castle.

"Hey, yeah." Red said, "But it looks way smaller."

"Well, this place is way smaller than Hyrule." Blue said.

Green stood up. "Yeah, but, why is there a castle like this here anyway?"

High up, on the balcony of the castle, a girl walked out to the balconys' edge. She was the same age as Link and was just a bit smaller than him, so she was as tall as Red. She had very light brown skin, blue eyes and had long, light green hair, with short zig-zag-like bangs in front of her ears. Her crown was much like Zeldas' but more diamond shaped with a red diamond in the middle. She also had white decorations in her hair, two either side of her head, behind her ears. She wore blue eye-shadow and light pink lipstick. She wore a necklace round her neck with three big, red beads. On her chest she had a triforce charm which connected to a pink scarf draped round the back of her neck. The charm was connected to her red top; she also wore a white top underneath. She wore a gold belt which was round in the middle. Her dress was pink with a blue zig-zag near the bottom. Connected to her belt was the triforce banner, similar to Zeldas'. She wore long, thin white gloves which went just over her elbows.

She was looking out beyond the village entrance. She looked through some binoculars and saw a small hover-car with a small person in it, coming at the village. She put the binoculars down.

"He's here." She said.


	6. Chibi Ganons' Proposal

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 6: Chibi Ganons' Proposal**

The girl quickly ran inside, up a spiral of stairs, and onto the roof. She blew through a large horn on the rooftop three times.

She yelled through it, "He's coming! Chibi Ganon's coming! Quickly! Everyone get inside your homes!"

Everyone scrambled into their houses and all of them locked their doors.

The hover-car drove into the village. The five Links were confused what to do.

"Uuuh, where do we hide?" Green asked, shifting his head.

Red pointed at some bushes, "Quick! There!"

The five of them scrambled to the bushes and hid behind them. They peeked through to watch what was going on.

The car stopped outside the castle and Chibi Ganon jumped out. He looked and dressed just like Ganondorf, but was only as tall and old as Link.

"Princess! Oh princess!" He yelled out, "I'm waiting!"

The princess walked out the castle and walked to Chibi Ganon.

"Yes? What do you want this time?" She asked.

"Well, since we make such a great couple.."

Chibi Ganon edged closer to the princess and held her hands.

"Tomorrow," he said, "We will get married!"

The five Links gasped in shock.

The princess paused, "And what if I say no?"

Chibi Ganon grinned, "I'll destroy this village and kill everyone in it with my own two hands!"

The princess paused, and then sighed, "Fine, I accept."

"You made the right choice." Chibi Ganon hopped back into his hover-car, "I'll be here at 10 am tomorrow to pick you up. Don't forget!"

Chibi Ganon drove off, out of the village. The people of the village crept out of their homes and slowly resumed their businesses.

The princess sighed and slowly walked up the stairs to her castle.

"Hey." Green said.

The princess turned her head round and saw the five Links standing behind her.

"We can help you." Green smiled.

The princess smiled back at them, "Please, come in."


	7. What is the plan?

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 7: What is the plan?**

The princess and the five Links were in the castle, sitting round a table.

"Let me introduce myself." the princess said, "My name is Tetra. I'm princess Zeldas' younger sister."

"Ooooh, so that's why you two look so alike." Red commented.

Tetra smiled, "I remember back when we were little, we used to argue over who would get the bigger castle. Looks like she won, but I think I'm much happier here. It's much more peaceful and the village is so nice."

"But one thing's not right." Blue said, "Why does Chibi Ganon want to marry you? If I were him I would've gone for Zelda. She seems to have much more wealth."

Green looked at Blue, "That's very suspicious coming from you."

"This village isn't protected as much as Hyrule is. He's just gone for me, probably to use me as bait to capture Zelda for his father." Tetra said.

"Ganondorf, huh?" Green asked.

"Yeah." Tetra sighed, "Uh, enough about me, please tell me your names!"

"My name's Green."

"I'm Blue."

"I'm Red!"

"My name's Vio."

Shadow paused, "Uh, my name's Shadow."

Tetra looked at him.

"Uh.." Vio put his hand on Shadows' head and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry about him, he's just a little shy! Eheheheh.."

Vio put his hand down and Shadow tried to stroke his hair back into place.

Red was staring at Tetra, fantasizing.

"Wow, that's such a cute dress, I wish I could wear it." he thought.

"Hey! I got a plan!" Green said, "You can't beat Chibi Ganon on your own, right?"

"Yeah.." Tetra said.

"Well, why doesn't one of us disguise as you tomorrow and then that person can beat Chibi Ganon without him knowing a thing!"

"That's just crazy enough to work." Blue said.

"Alright!" Tetra said, "Let's decide who it's gonna be."

They all got up from their seats and the five Links stood in a row.

"Now, let's see." Tetra said, "Which one of you looks most like me."

"Well, I'm definitely counted out." Shadow looked up to his hair, "My hair colour doesn't match yours."

Shadow thought to himself, "Plus I can't survive on my own out there in the light."

"Hmmmm..There is one problem though.." Tetra said, "You're all too tall."

She looked along the row then stopped at Red at the end. She rushed over to him.

"Except you! You're exactly the right height! Plus you have my eyes! You're perfect!" she excitedly said.

"W-w-what!" Red was stunned.

"Makes sense." Blue said, "The dress will only fit on you, Red."

Reds' face went bright red, he then fainted.

"Uh, is he alright?" Tetra asked.

"He loves your dress." Blue said, "His dream is about to come true."


	8. Shadows' Nightmare

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 8: Shadows' Nightmare**

It was late in the evening. The five Links were in a large bedroom. It had two beds on one side, and three on the other. There were windows between the beds on the side with three.

Green was sitting on his bed. Vio was reading his book on the middle bed, and Shadow was relaxing on his bed. Red and Blue were sitting on the edge of their beds, facing each other.

"Why do I have to do it again?" Red asked Blue.

"Because, you're the only one who'll fit into her dress." Blue said, "And you have her cute eyes..apparently."

"I have cute eyes..." Green said as he pointed at his eyes.

"You're too tall." Blue said to him.

"OK." Red said, "Tell me what I have to do."

"OK, here's the plan." Blue said, "Tomorrow morning, when you wake up, Tetra will be taking a shower. She'll leave the clothes you need outside her room, so you take them and change. You then leave your clothes in her room on her bed. After her shower, she'll change into your clothes. She'll then do your hair and make-up and we'll be able to hide your sword under your hair on your back. Then we'll just wait 'till Chibi Ganon comes to take you to his hideout. Then you can kill him while he's off guard. It's your job to decide how."

"Alright!" Red said, "Got it!"

"Don't swap underwear." Blue commented.

Vio put his book down and looked outside the window.

"Hey, guys. We should get to sleep." Vio looked at Red, "You got a busy day tomorrow!"

"Right!" said Red.

The room was dark and everyone was asleep. Their tunics, belts, hats and shoes were neatly arranged at the ends of their beds. Red and Vio were sleeping quietly. Blue was smiling in his sleep with drool coming from his mouth. Green was half out of his blanket, snoring softly. Shadows' eyes were twitching, he was having a dream.

In his dream, Shadow slowly opened his eyes. He was sitting under a large tree in the shade, similar to the place wherehe was revived by Vio. There was only the one tree he was under there, the rest of the place was white. Green appeared infront of him.

"Disappear." he chanted.

"Disappear." Red appeared next to Green.

"Disappear." Blue appeared the other side of Green.

Vio appeared infront of them, "Disappear."

They were all staring at Shadow, with possessed eyes, continuously chanting 'disappear'. Shadow was looking back at them.

"Huh? What...do you guys mean?"

The shade from the tree started getting smaller and was closing in on Shadow. He noticed and tried to back away as much as he could. The shade got smaller and smaller. Shadow stared at it in fright.

"Disappear. Disappear. Disappear. Disappear." they kept chanting.

The shade was at the tip of Shadows' feet. The tree then suddenly disappeared and Shadow was exposed to the light. He screamed in pain.

Shadow was twitching in his bed and tears were rolling down his face. Vio rolled over, facing Shadows' bed, and opened his eyes. He noticed Shadow was fading away and becoming blurred, like a hologram. Vio quickly got out of his bed and shook Shadow by his shoulders.

"Shadow! Wake up! Shadow!" Vio panickly said.

Shadow became very faded and Vio quickly clutched his hand with both of his. Shadow opened his eyes and the fading stopped. He quickly sat up.

"Wha...What was happening?" He asked.

"You nearly disappeared." Vio replied.

Vio let go of his hand.

"I can't even survive in my dreams." Shadow said, "How can I survive now?"

Vio walked away to his bed. He put on his tunic and fastened it with his belt. He stepped into his shoes and put on his hat.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked him.

Vio walked to the windowsill near Shadows' bed and sat up on it.

"I'll stay awake." Vio smiled at Shadow.

"Huh?"

"I'll stay awake so you don't disappear. I can stop you if you start fading away again."

"But..."

Vio smiled at him, "Don't worry about me. We'll do all we can to keep you alive."

Shadow smiled back at him and fell back into his pillow, back to sleep.


	9. Getting Ready

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 9: Getting Ready**

Red, Blue, Green and Shadow were sleeping quietly. Vio was sitting on the windowsill, near Shadows' bed. He was reading his book, looking at Shadow at time-to-time to check he wasn't fading away again. Vio turned the page of his book and there was a picture of a shiny, blue, skull-shaped stone.

"Huh? That looks like.." Vio said to himself.

Vio jumped down from the windowsill and walked to the side of Reds' bed, opposite his. He held the stone in his hand, which was still tied round Reds' neck, and compared it to the one in his book.

"There's only half of it." Vio whispered to himself.

He looked in his book and read from it, "'The Pirates Charm. Only a few of these exist in this world. These few are held by legendary pirates. If in two pieces, the holder will change form from a pirate, and the two pieces of the charm can then be used for communication. The original bearer will only change back to a pirate if the pieces are brought back together in his or her hands.' Hmm. So who's the person with the other piece?"

Vio closed his book and rested the half-a-charm back on Reds' chest. He started to walk back but got stopped. He turned his head round and noticed Red clutching onto his arm.

"No...stop...come back..." He said in his sleep.

"Huh? He's dreaming." Vio said.

Red pulled Vios' arm closer and rubbed his cheek against it.

"Wait, Mr Hot Dog, I haven't finished eating you yet.." Red said in his sleep again.

Vio slowly pulled his arm out of Reds' clutches and poked his head back down on his pillow.

"Wow, what a weird dream." Vio commented, as he walked back to the windowsill.

He jumped back onto it and continued to read his book.

The next morning, Tetra was taking her shower in her bathroom, which was connected to her bedroom. Red opened the bedroom door and peeked in. He stepped in and he was wearing Tetras' dress. The room was large and the bed was very neat and big. Red put his clothes on her bed. He looked at the ajar bathroom door and took two steps toward it.

"Don't even think about it!" Tetra yelled from the bathroom.

"Uh..Aah!" Red blushed, ran back out of the room and closed the door.

Later that morning, after her shower, Tetra was brushing Reds' hair trying to make it as long as possible, in her room. The make-up on Reds' face was already done. Red was sitting on a stool, infront of a dressing table, with Tetra behind him. The other four Links were watching. Tetra was dressed in Reds' clothes, and had even styled her hair like his.

"See?" Tetra asked, "A little can go a long way!"

"But it's still a little short." Red said, "And I'm blonde!"

"You could say that you cut and dyed it." Shadow said.

"That might work!" Red said.

"It'll have to." Tetra said.

She gelled Reds' zig-zag side-bangs in place. She then put in two hair clips behind his ears to keep his hair in place. She then slipped on her crown on his head.

"There!" Tetra said, "All ready!"

"Wait!" Blue said.

He fastened on Reds' sword on his shoulder and covered the sword strap with some of Reds' hair.

"There!" Blue said, "Now you're ready!"

"We'll hold onto the charm for you." Green said, who was holding it in his hand.

"Hey." Tetra looked at the charm, "Where'd you get that?"

"We got it after we defeated a monster." Green replied.

"Hmmm..." Tetra thought to herself.

"Oh, Princess Tetra!" Chibi Ganon yelled from outside.

"He's here!" Tetra said, "Good luck, Red, and be careful."

"I will." Red replied.


	10. Telling the Story to Tetra

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 10: Telling the Story to Tetra**

"Hurry up!" Chibi Ganon yelled, "Or I'll destroy this village with you in it!"

Red walked out of the castle.

"Don't worry, you can do this." Red said to himself, "Just act like Tetra would."

Red walked to Chibi Ganon.

"OK, I'm here." Red said to him.

"Good." Chibi Ganon smirked, "Get in, we'll go to my place."

Chibi Ganon jumped into his hovercar.

"OK." Red walked round to the other side and got in.

The car drove off and Red held the part of his hair over the sword strap to hide it from Chibi Ganon.

Back at Kumalon Castle, Tetra and the other four Links were in the large Living Room. They were sitting on two red sofas, either side of a long, brown coffee table. Tetra and Blue were sitting on one side, Green, Shadow and Vio on the other. They all had cups of tea infront of them on the table. Shadow was sitting inbetween Green and Vio, who was reading his book.

"So, why do all five of you look so alike?" Tetra asked, "Are you brothers or something?"

"Not really brothers.." Green said, "I was originally just the one hero, Link. Then I pulled out the Four Sword and I was split into four; Blue, Red, Vio and me. But pulling out the Four Sword also broke the seal which released Gufuu the Sorcerer and Shadow Link here."

Green put his hand on Shadows' shoulder.

"He helped us beat Gufuu but his wish to become a hero made him disappear. I had to return the Four Sword to its' resting place but I pulled it back out again a couple of days later because...I had to. Vio revived Shadow, and we're gonna help him fulfill his wish to become a hero."

Shadows' head perked up and he looked at Green.

"Wow." Tetra said, "You guys sure have been through a lot."

"Yeah." Green said, "Thing is, the shrine got smashed when the sword was pulled out the second time so I guess we're like this for good."

"That's great! It's nice to have friends around you." Tetra smiled, "But pulling it out again and getting smashed, did that break another kind of seal?"

"We...don't know yet." Green replied.

Vio put his hand over his mouth and yawned. He dropped his book on his lap, his head fell into Shadows' lap and he fell asleep. Shadow was a bit shocked but then he rested his hands on Vios' shoulder and head, and he stroked his hair gently.

"Huh? Is he alright?" Tetra asked.

"Uuuuh...I guess he didn't get much sleep last night, eheheheheheh..." Shadow nervously said, blushing.

Tetra picked up the charm in her hand and looked at it.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Green asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that...this seems familiar to me." Tetra replied.


	11. The Threat to Red

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 11: The Threat to Red**

The hover-car breaked to a stop. Red was still holding his hair in place over the sword strap. The hover-car had stopped infront of a cave. It had a small entrance and looked dark inside. Chibi Ganon turned to Red.

"Follow me." Chibi Ganon grinned.

Chibi Ganon got out of the car and Red followed behind him. They entered a short, dark tunnel which led to the large main part of the cave which was lit brightly by candles. It had some some rugs on the floor and a couple of sofas. On the walls there were many shelfs with various gold treasures on them. Chibi Ganon lead Red to the middle of the room.

"Wait here. I need to get something." Chibi Ganon said to him.

"OK." Red replied.

Chibi Ganon walked to a cupboard at the back of the room and opened it to look for something.

Red slowly crept up behind him, drew his sword slowly, then quickly slashed his sword at Chibi Ganon. In the blink of an eye, two long swords appeared in Chibi Ganons' hands, he turned round and blocked Reds' attack with his swords. Chibi Ganon knocked Reds' sword out of position and slashed his other sword at him. Red kept dodging and blocking his attacks, he couldn't find a chance to attack him. Red was at a disadvantage as Chibi Ganon was backing him away. Red managed to knock both of Chibi Ganons' swords away from him. Red slashed his sword at Chibi Ganon, but he suddenly brought his swords up, with one hand, to under Reds' chin, touching the top of his neck. Red stopped his sword and his neck bled a bit.

"Drop your sword." Chibi Ganon said to him.

Red let go of his sword and it dropped to the ground. Chibi Ganon grinned and slashed his swords quickly upwards, scratching the top of Reds' neck, chin and face with two deep scratches. Red dropped to the ground and buried his wounds in his hands. He watched the blood and tears drip into his hands.

Chibi Ganon grinned menacenly at Red then turned round. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the other half of the charm. He took it off round his neck and held it out in his hand. It floated above his palm and glowed a bright, blue light. Red lifted his head up to look at the charm.

At Kumalon Castle, the charm in Tetras' hand floated above her palm. Vio opened his eyes and saw the floating charm. It glowed a bright, blue light and Vio quickly reached for Shadow's hand on his shoulder and clutched onto it.

Tetra, Green, Vio, Shadow and Blue could see Chibi Ganon and Red, who could also see them, through the charm. Vio sat up, clutching Shadows' hand with both of his.

"You fools!" Chibi Ganon said to them, "You really thought you could trick me? How pathetic!"

Chibi Ganon smirked. He waved his hand at Red and then at Tetra, who he could see, and then he clicked his fingers. Just then, Red and Tetras' clothes, hair and atire switched back to normal.

"Now!" Chibi Ganon yelled, "Tetra must come here alone! You disagree..."

Chibi Ganon pointed his swords at Red, touching his wounds on his face slightly.

"...And your little friend here won't see the light of day again!"

As Chibi Ganon was speaking, Shadow was staring at Red. Shadow mouthed "Get the charm away from him" at Red. Red nodded at Shadow and slowly got up to his feet. He picked up his sword and withdrew it back in its' case. Red pounced and grabbed the charm from Chibi Ganons' hand. The glowing stopped from both charms. Red stamped on Chibi Ganons' feet and poked his eyes. Red then ran for it out of the cave.


	12. The Run into Danger

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 12: The Run into Danger**

Green, Blue, Vio and Shadow quickly got up from their seats and ran to the bedroom.

"Quickly! We gotta go!" Green said.

Tetra stood up, "Please! Be careful."

Shadow stopped and turned his head to her.

"Don't worry, we will." Shadow smiled and ran to the bedroom.

As he went in, Green and Blue ran out with their weapons equiped.

"Grab your weapons and go!" Green said to Shadow.

Shadow equiped his sword and shield.

"Let's go!" Vio said as he ran out the bedroom.

Shadow headed for the door then looked at Reds' equipment. He went towards them and equiped them.

"He might need these."

Shadow ran out the bedroom and closed the door.

Green and Blue ran out of the castle first.

"The right route, right?" Green asked.

"Heheh, bet I can get there first!" Blue ran further ahead.

"Hey! This is serious stuff!" Green ran faster to catch up behind Blue.

Vio ran out the castle and stopped as he stepped into the sunlight.

"Almost forgot." Vio turned and waited, "He can't survive on his own."

Shadow ran out and Vio held his hand out. Shadow held onto it and they both ran about thirty metres behind Green and Blue.

Red kept running as fast as he could. He was struggling but kept on going. He saw Green and Blue running toward him and his face lightened up. He held the charm in his hand high in the air and waved it.

"Hey!" Red yelled at them, "I got it! I got-"

Red suddenly fell to the ground and dropped the charm. He knelt up a bit and coughed out some blood. He stared at the blood on the ground and breathed heavily.

"Red!" Blue yelled, "Hold on!"

Blue and Green rushed to Red and knelt down either side of him. Green picked up the charm and tied it to his belt. Green gently rubbed Reds' back. Blue put his hands on Reds' shoulder and back.

"Stay strong, Red." Blue said to him, "We'll get you back to the castle. Just concentrate on breathing."

Vio and Shadow could be seen running towards them.

"Hey, guys! Watch out!" Vio yelled out, "Behind you!"

Green and Blue turned their heads round and saw Chibi Ganon right behind them. His face was enraged and he was ready to slash his two swords at them. He attempted the attack, and Green quickly stood up, drew his sword and blocked the attack. Blue hurled his body over Reds' back to protect him. Blue helped Red up to his feet and they backed away from Chibi Ganon. Vio and Shadow ran to the right side of Blue and Red. Vio led Shadow to the right side of him and he let go of his hand when he entered the shade. Red lifted his head up and he walked to Shadow who gave his weapons to him. Green repelled Chibi Ganon away from him and they both stepped back.

"So, you all came." Chibi Ganon smirked, "With you all here I can destroy you all at once! Thankyou for making it so easy for me!"

"Don't count on it!" Blue said.

Chibi Ganon looked along at all of them, and his smile widened when he looked at Shadow in the shade.

"You say he's part of you.." Chibi Ganon said, "Then how come he can't even stand alone in the light!"

Chibi Ganon then suddenly stretched his arms out at Shadow and shot continuous light out of his hands.


	13. Time to Fight

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 13: Time to Fight**

Shadows' eyes widened as he watched the light come towards him. Just before the light came into his reach, Shadow quickly put his arms in a cross infront of him and a shield of darkness formed around him.

"Shadow!" Vio yelled.

Chibi Ganon grinned and forced out a stronger light and Shadows' shield faded slightly.

"No! Shadow!" Vio reached for him.

"Guys...hit him...now!" Shadow said.

"Right!" Green withdrew his sword, "Hyaah!"

Green threw his boomerang at Chibi Ganons' head. Red shot three pebbles that hit between his eyes. Vio shot three arrows at his chest.

Chibi Ganon got hit various times and backed away. He covered his head in his hands and the light stopped. The shield around Shadow disappeared and he dropped to the ground.

"Red! Freeze him!" Blue yelled.

"Right!" Red replied.

Red pointed his rod at Chibi Ganon.

"Ice Rod!" Red yelled as a wave of ice froze Chibi Ganon entirely.

Blue ran up to Chibi Ganon, brought his hammer up and jumped into the air.

"Yaaaah! Time for the end of you!" Blue yelled as he swung his hammer down on Chibi Ganon and shattered him to pieces.

All the small pieces of ice turned into dark smoke which then faded away.

"Yeah! Alright!" Blue grinned, "Won't be seeing you again!"

"Yay! We did it!" Red cheered, then bent down and coughed out some blood.

Blue turned round, "Woah! Red!" Blue equiped his hammer to his belt then ran to Red and put his hands on his back, "Red, you're really beat up. We'll get you back to the castle. Here.."

Blue walked infront of Red and knelt down.

"Get on my back. I'll carry you." Blue smiled.

Red climbed onto his back and held his arms round Blues' neck. Blue stood up and held him on.

"Remember to concentrate on breathing, ok? Don't worry about me." Blue said.

"OK." Red replied.

Vio walked to Shadow who was kneeling on the ground, panting. Vio held his left hand down at him and Shadow looked up.

"You alright?" Vio smiled.

"Yeah." Shadow held onto his hand and Vio pulled him up.

"Come on! Let's get back to the castle!" Blue started running back.

"Hey! Stop stealing my role!" Green ran after Blue, "I'm the main character here!"

Vio stepped closer to Shadow, "You were really brave."

Vio just then kissed Shadow on the cheek. Shadows' eyes widened and he blushed.

Vio laughed, "Come on!"

Vio ran after the others and Shadow was being pulled behind him. Shadow just kept staring at Vio, mezmorised.


	14. The Real Tetra

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 14: The Real Tetra**

At Kumalon Castle, everyone was in the Living Room. Tetra was dabbing Reds' wounds with wet cotten wool to help them heal and to stop the excessing bleeding. Tetra bandaged Reds' neck and stratches on his face and rubbed them gently on.

"There. All done." Tetra smiled, "You feeling better?"

Red nodded and smiled, "Yeah, thanks a lot."

"So, is Chibi Ganon really gone?" Tetra asked.

"Yeah." Blue said, "I defeated him."

"Hey! We defeated him as a team!" Green then pointed at Shadow, "Besides! Shadow's the one who helped us out the most! Without him, we would probably still be in battle by now!"

Shadows' head perked up and Vio put his arm around him.

"Heheh, yeah!" Vio laughed, "Real brave our Shadow!"

Shadow blushed slightly, "Well, uuuuh...heheheh..."

Tetra laughed, "Well, I'm just glad he's gone. This town can now stop worrying all the time. The children can now grow up happy. Thankyou all so much."

"Well that's what we, the hero Link, does best!" Red smiled.

"Oh! Almost forgot." Green untied the charm from his belt and put it on the table next to the other charm, "Here, it looks like the other half."

Tetra picked them both up in her hands, "Hmmm...Oh!"

The two charms glowed a bright light, Vio clutched onto Shadows' hand. The two charms raised into the air and small beads of light spun around Tetra. They went around her faster and faster until she was covered with light. The light then gradually faded away. Tetras' hair had gone up into a spiral. Her clothes had changed to a red bandana round her neck, a blue, sleeveless jacket, a purple, sleeveless shirt, a thick, red belt, long, white shorts and sandals. She opened her eyes and the charm had formed into one skull-shaped charm.

Tetra looked up and smiled, "This is the real me!", her voice was tomboy-ish.

"Of course! Tetra the pirate!" Green said, "I knew I had heard that name before."

"Huh? How come you're now a pirate? Did I miss something?" Red asked.

"Oh yeah." Vio got out his book and flicked to the page about the pirate charm, "You guys should read this." He held the book out and everybody came in closer to read it.

Later on, the five Links were standing outside, facing Tetra who was standing inside the door.

"So, what you gonna do now?" Green asked, "You gonna go out and be a pirate again?"

"Well, not straight away." Tetra replied, "I can't just leave this village. I was the princess of it, these people look up to me. I guess I have to find someone else to lead this village instead of me."

The five Links all smiled.

"I hope you find someone new soon." Green said.

Tetra laughed, "Well, see ya around!"

"Bye!" they all said as they walked away and waved.

"Stay safe on your journey!" Tetra winked, "Maybe I'll see you at sea sometime!"

The five Links walked out the entrance of Kumalon Village.

"Now, let's get back to Hyrule!" Green said.

He looked forward and saw a dark, swirling cloud entirely covering where Hyrule Castle would be.

Green started running to Hyrule and the others ran behind.

"What...what's happening to the castle?" Green asked.

Shadow was looking worried, "Dammit, I was afraid of this."


	15. Meeting the Demon

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 15: Meeting the Demon**

The castle was in ruins mainly at the front and top. Some walls were still intact at the back of the castle. The whole place was deserted. The five Links were standing in the main room which was completely destroyed. They were under the centre of the dark, swirling cloud high above them.

"Wha...what the hell happened!" Green asked, "This destruction is way worse than what you did, Shadow."

"They were waiting for this to happen.." Shadow let go of Vios' hand and walked forward five steps.

"Shadow..?" Vio asked.

"The seal...must have broken when you pulled out the Four Sword again and the shrine got smashed." Shadow said.

"So, there was another seal?" Red asked.

Shadow nodded, "Ganondorf. He now has no limit to his power. He can control all the creatures of the darkness as he pleases and he can lend any amount of power to whoever he wants."

"So, does he still have control over you?" Blue asked.

"I...I'm not sure..." Shadow replied.

Eight floormasters silently came out of the ground, one on each side of Green, Red, Blue and Vio. They all grabbed each ankle and yanked them down.

The four of them looked down, "Huh?...Waah!"

Shadow turned round and saw them all being pulled down into the darkness.

He ran to them, "Hang on, guys..!"

They reached up for him but the darkness fully sucked them in just before Shadow dived to them, onto the floor which had returned to normal ground.

Shadow heard a faint yell come from the ground, "Shadow...!"

"No, guys..." Shadow said to himself.

Shadow stood up and looked up to the dark, swirling cloud.

"Who the hell did this? Show yourself!" he yelled out.

Shadow heard a dark, evil laughter come from the ground.

"Hmm Hmm, fine. If you wish.." the voice said.

Just then, about six metres infront of Shadow, dark smoke came from the ground. A demon, twice the height of Shadow, rose up from the ground. He had long, dark purple hair, slightly in the style of Shadows', which was very messy and some came over his shoulders. He had long ears, long, sharp fangs and scary-looking eyes. His body, arms and legs all had huge muscles and his nails were long and sharp. He had huge wings, like a dragons', which had four huge claws on them. He had pale skin like he had no blood.

Shadow drew his sword and shield, "Who the hell are you? What did you do to my friends and everyone else!"

The demon grinned, "I'm surprised. You should atleast find me familiar. After all.." he pointed to Shadow, "..you created me."

"What!"

"You see, I was created from all the darkness inside you. The light made you weak, so now you can see the true power of the darkness! I am your demon!"

Shadow got ready to run at him, "...what happened to everyone here?"

"Oh? They all got sent to the dark realm, where they should all by now be part of the darkness. Your so-called 'friends' will also join the darkness if they're down there long enough."

Shadow ran up to him, "You leave them all alone!"


	16. The Fight against the Demon

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 16: The Fight against the Demon**

Shadow brought his sword up and swung it at the demons' chest. The demon held onto the sword infront of him when it came down with one hand. He pushed it back at Shadow and the sword hit him on his forehead, between his eyes. The wound bled but Shadow kept on fighting. He swung his sword at the demon left and right but he dodged the attacks easily. He reached for Shadow and he brought his shield infront of him. The demon grabbed his shield and lifted Shadow off the ground, who was hanging onto his sheild.

"You really think you can defeat me with that mere sword?" the demon asked.

Without giving Shadow a chance, he punched the right side of Shadows' face. He then quickly, deeply, scratched the left of Shadows' neck and chest. He then grabbed onto Shadows' left shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"You have no chance." the demon said, "You're just a mere shadow!"

He dug his sharp, claw-like nails into his shoulder. He ripped his skin and blood came spurting out. Shadow yelled in pain as he felt his hand dig in deeper. He pulled his bloody hand out and Shadow stopped screaming. He dropped his sword and became in the state of almost fainting.

The demon grinned and he quickly brought the shield up. Shadow let go of it which flung him into the air. He came back down and the demon kicked him in the stomach. As he did, he stuck his sharp, claw-like, toe-nails into his stomach and Shadow coughed out some blood. The kick propelled him away and the back of his head was the first to hit the ground. He slided back slightly which left a trail of blood from the back of his head, through his hat.

Shadow slowly sat up and held onto his stomach. The demon threw his shield at him. It bounced off Shadows' head which caused him to cough out some blood.

The demon flew up into the air, "Just give up now, it'll make your death much more quicker!"

Shadow looked up at him, "N...never..!"

The demon grinned, "Very well."

He shot strong darkness out of his hands at Shadow. It entirely covered him and he screamed in pain. The demon lifted him up from the ground with the darkness high into the air, just below his level. He then flung him to the ground behind him. Shadow landed on his front as he crashed into the ground.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw his Four Sword next to him. He got himself up on his knees and reached for the sword with his left hand. He clutched onto it and used it as an aid to get up to his feet. He held onto the sword with his other hand to keep hold of it. He looked up to the demon and turned to him.

"I won't let Hyrule be overtaken by the likes of you!" Shadow yelled to him.


	17. The Great Light Fairy

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 17: The Great Light Fairy**

Shadow brought his sword up above his head and pointed it up to the sky.

He looked up at it, "Oh, Four Sword! Give me light!"

He then pointed it at the demon, "Give me light to rid of the darkness!"

His sword glowed brightly and a strong light then shot out of it at the demon.

"What! How can you...Noooo!" the demon yelled as he got disintegrated by the light.

The light stopped when he had completely disappeared. Shadow brought his sword down and clutched onto his stomach with his right hand. He withdrew his sword and clutched his stomach with his other hand. He panted and then held onto his shoulder with his right hand.

"D...damn..I used up all my energy. I can't even stand up straight.." he said to himself, "But there was light..How come I didn't die?"

Just then, a small fairy flew down from the sky. It flew to Shadow, who looked up to it.

"Huh? A fairy?"

The fairy flew around Shadow several times really quickly. It then stopped and flew back up to the sky. Shadow felt his stomach, shoulder, neck, forehead and the back of his head with his hands.

"Wow. It healed all my wounds and my clothes!"

Shadow looked up to the sky. Large beams of light came through the dark cloud and destroyed it. The whole sky was white and Shadow shaded his eyes. A large, beautiful, white fairy came down from the sky. She had long, very light blue hair and white eyes. She wore a long, white dress and a long, light blue scarf which flowed gently at the bottom. She had four delicate fairy wings on her back.

"I am the Great Light Fairy of Hyrule." She had a soft, gentle voice, "There is no need to be afraid. Uncover your eyes."

Shadow brought his arm down, "Were you the one who gave me the light?" he asked.

"No, you did that on your own. Because you have a pure heart like the other Links. Now you have defeated your demon, you are free from Ganondorfs' control. You are no longer just a shadow, you are part of the light."

"My wish..." Shadow then perked up, "My friends! All the people! What's happened to them?"

"Don't worry about your friends, they're all alright. All the people here have been possessed by the darkness but they will return to their normal selfs after a while of coming back up to here. I will now return the damage done back to its' normal state and bring everyone back up from the dark world."

She then brought herself down to Shadow and put her hand on his cheek.

"Remember to use your powers of darkness and light wisely."

She then brushed Shadows' hair from his forehead with her other hand. She gently kissed him on his forehead and Shadows' eyes widened slightly.

She flew back up to the sky, "Remember to believe in yourself!"

She disappeared into the sky and the light covered the castle. There was a flash and the castle returned to normal. All the people and the four Links returned to where they originally were, on the ground, unconscious.

Shadow turned round and saw his shield on the ground, and the other Links away behind the shield. He smiled and ran to his sheild. He knelt down on the floor and equiped his shield to his back. He looked up and saw two swords crossed infront of him.


	18. The Fall into the Dark Mirror

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 18: The Fall into the Dark Mirror**

Shadow lifted his head and saw two castle gaurds holding the swords. Links' Father stepped infront of him.

"What do we have here?" he asked.

Two other gaurds forced Shadow up to his feet by his shoulders.

"It's one of Ganondorfs' minions!" he pointed his sword at him, "You can't fool me again!"

The four Links slowly opened their eyes and they looked up.

"What's going on?" Green asked.

They got up to their feet.

"Huh! Hey! Dad! Stop!" Green said to him, "What are you doing! He helped us beat Gufuu! Remember!"

Green reached forward but two other gaurds blocked them with their swords.

"We can't take any chances! He could've helped destroy Gufuu just to take Hyrule for his own!" he said to Green."Take him to the basement." he said to the gaurds. He turned to the other four Links, "You four stay up here."

Several gaurds lead Shadow down a spiral of stairs and into the room below. Links' Father went down behind them.

"We have to follow them." Green said to the others.

They followed them down but got stopped at the entrance by two more gaurds with their swords.

There were several gaurds stood round the room. A gaurd was holding Shadow by his shoulders infront of the big, black tile on the floor. Links' Father was standing at the side of it.

He held his hand out at it and a dark wave came out of it. It went down and the dark mirror rose up from the darkness.

Shadow leaned back and his eyes shrank, "N-no! You can't!"

"Quiet you!" the gaurd behind him said, "You have no say in this!"

Links' Father raised his arm slightly, "Now! Go back to where you belong!"

A dark spiral appeared in the mirror and edged out of it slightly.

"No! Dad! Why won't you listen to me!" Green yelled.

"Now! Push him in!" Links' Father yelled.

"Noooo!" Vio yelled out.

He ran under the sword and ran to Shadow. He pushed Shadow away just as the gaurd pushed him, which caused Vio to be pushed into the mirror. Shadow fell to the floor and reached for Vio.

"Vio! No!" he yelled.

Vio reached for Shadow and got sucked into the mirror. When he disappeared into the mirror, it lowered back into the darkness, which then disappeared.

"Vio..." Shadow quickly stood up and drew his sword, "Where is he?"

All the gaurds then pointed their swords at Shadow. Shadow stepped back from all the swords pointing at him.

Green, Red and Blue then drew their weapons.

"Where is he?" Green asked.

Links' Father turned to him and pointed at Shadow, "He's gone to wherever Shadow Link came here from in the first place."

"OK.." Green said.

He brought his boomerang back and Red set it alight with his Fire Rod. Green threw his boomerang and all the gaurds ducked as the firery boomerang flew around the room.

"Come on!" Green said to Shadow.

Shadow withdrew his sword and ran to the others. Blue and Red withdrew their weapons and ran up the stairs, Shadow ran behind them. Green caught his boomerang, which the fire had blown off of, and he withdrew his boomerang and sword. He ran up the stairs behind the others.

They all ran out the castle and Shadow lead them north. They were running under a small forest of trees.

"He's in the Tower of Fire, up Death Mountain. That's where I came from." Shadow said to the others.

They ran out of the shade and into the sunlight.

Shadow suddenly stopped, "...I didn't...disappear?"

"Wow! Check it out!" Red pointed at the ground, "Look!"

Shadow turned round, "A...a shadow?" he smiled, "Of course! I beat my demon, my darkness! He was the one who did all that destruction to the castle. I am part of the light now!"

The others all smiled.

Green stepped forward, "Come on! We can't waste time! We gotta save Vio!"

They all ran north, to Death Mountain.


	19. Possessed by the Wind Waker

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 19: Possessed by the Wind Waker**

In the basement of the Tower of Fire, Vio was lying, unconscious, face down on the floor. The dark mirror was behind him. Vio slowly opened his eyes and knelt up.

He rubbed his head and looked behind him, "Huh? Oh, that's right. I fell through the dark mirror."

Vio looked around the room, "I'm back in...the Tower of Fire..?"

Vio stood up and started walking to the stairs. He heard something being stepped on and stopped. He looked down and saw something under his foot. Vio bent down and picked it up. It was a small, white rod with three spirals on the handle.

Vio held it in his hands, "What is this?"

Vio watched the rod floating up into the air. It pointed at Vio and then pierced itself right into his forehead. Vio was in pain and his eyes shrank.

He heard a dark voice in his head, which came from the rod, "Fall into the darkness. With this Wind Waker, you can rule all. No-one will be able to stand in your way. You can control the climate and the wind. You cannot resist.."

Just then, Vios' eyes turned a very light blue, almost white and he lost the shining in his eyes. The Wind Waker came out of his forehead and Vios' head fell forward. The Wind Waker fell and Vio quickly caught it with one hand. He brought his head up and he had a possessed, evil-looking face.

Vio smiled evilly, "Now the fun begins..Hm hm hm..." his voice was more menacing.

Green, Shadow, Red and Blue were climbing up a rocky side of the mountain.

"Man, what was up with everybody back there?" Green asked, "It wasn't like them at all."

"Oh, they were possessed by the darkness." Shadow said.

"What!"

"Heheh, don't worry. They'll snap out of it soon enough."

"Really?"

Shadow smiled, "Yeah. The Great Light Fairy of Hyrule told me."

"Oh. Well that's OK then."

"Wow! You met a fairy?" Red asked Shadow.

Shadow nodded, "Yeah, she was really beautiful."

"Wow!" Red was fascinated.

Green looked up, "At last! Flat ground to rest on!"

They climbed up and helped each other up to the ledge. They all sat on the ground trying to catch their breath.

Shadow looked up, "Look!" he pointed forward, "I can see it! The Tower of Fire! We're nearly there!"

"Alright." Green said.

The Tower of Fire could be seen in the distance, behind a few small rocky hills.

"Can we rest first?" Red asked, "I'm totally beat.." he collapsed on the floor.

"Hey! Help me! I'm stuck under this rock!" a voice said.

"That voice seems familiar.." Green thought.

He then realised who it was and quickly hid behind a nearby boulder.


	20. Tingles' Shortcut

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 20: Tingles' Shortcut**

"Is anybody out there! Help me, please!" the voice yelled out again.

Shadow stood up, "I'll save him."

Shadow held his hand out and formed a bomb in his hand out of darkness. He pointed at it with the other hand and clicked his fingers. A flame of darkness appeared on the fuse of the bomb.

Red stood up, "Wow, cool!"

Shadow smirked, "The Great Light Fairy told me to use my powers wisely." He brought the bomb back, ready to throw it, "Stand clear!"

He threw the bomb and it blew up the huge rock. It left a dark smoke, and Shadow quickly ran in and lifted the small person then ran out.

Shadow looked down at him, "You OK, kid?...Wah!"

Tingle, the small, so-called 'fairy' midget was in Shadows' arms.

He looked up to Shadow, "Ah! Mr. Hero!♥" he glomped Shadow, "You saved me again!♥"

"Huh!" Shadow dropped Tingle on the ground.

Tingle got up to his feet and shook the dust off himself.

He tugged on Shadows' tunic, "But you changed your clothes again! Come on! Make your mind up! You know you looked best in green!"

"Green?" Shadow turned his head round.

Blue got up to his feet and walked to the round boulder behind him. He swung his hammer back and then hit the boulder away like a golf ball. Green was revealed behind it and he perked up.

"Mr. Hero!♥" Tingle leapt toward Green and latched onto his leg, "I knew you'd come back to me!♥ Face it! You need me and my wide knowledge, don'tcha? Don'tcha?"

"Aw man! Get off me!" Green shook his leg.

"So, you got anymore Force Gems for me?"

"No! You stole them all!" Green grabbed Tingle by the back, "Just bugger off!"

Green threw Tingle and he landed on his face. Tingle sat up and rubbed his damaged cheek.

"Man, this'll be good for the press.." Blue said to Green, "'Hero of Hyrule bullies kid.'"

"He's a midget!" Green was annoyed.

"Yeah, but still.."

Red was knelt down behind Tingle, trying to comfort him.

"Alas, Tingle is unloved again. All I wish for is a companion to travel with! Someone I can share my wisdom and tales to." Tingle sighed, "No-one loves Tingle.."

"Hey! Come on! That's not true!" Red said to him, "You just caught us at a bad time. We're on a very important mission to save our friend right now and we don't have much time."

"Oh, I see." Tingle said, "So, where you heading? I know a lot of shortcuts."

"The Tower of Fire." Shadow pointed to it.

"Wa! There!" Tingle was shocked, and then he thought to himself, "The shortcut I know is full of cyclops! But they don't have to know that. What perfect revenge.." Tingle smirked.

He smiled, "Yeah, I know a really handy shortcut to there! You see that cave?" he pointed to it, "Just go through there. Shouldn't take you too long if you keep a fast pace."

"Wow! Thanks!" Red said.

"Sooo, how 'bout some Force Gems for payment?" Tingle held his hand out.

"We don't have any!" Green drew his sword and shook it, "Our swords are lacking force. We have none."

"Hmmm..OK, fine." Tingle went up in the air with his balloon, "I guess I'll let you off since you saved me back there. Well, I must be off! Bye!" Tingle waved as he floated away.

Red waved, "Bye! Thankyou!"

"Yeah, Green, you're right. Our swords do have no force." Shadow said to him.

"Hmm." Green withdrew his sword, "It must've reset when it was put back in the shrine."

Blue ran to the cave, "Come on! Let's go! We can't waste time!"

"Right!" They ran to the cave.

Red peered in and Blue walked inside.

He stopped and turned round, "Come on! You aren't a bunch of scaredy cuccos are ya?"

Green and Shadow walked in, "Who you calling 'scaredy cucco'?" Green commented.

They walked through into the darkness.

"Uh...Hey! Wait up!" Red ran in and clutched onto Blue.


	21. The Evil Vio

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 21: The Evil Vio**

They walked through the cave which gradually got darker and darker, and then pitch-black. They heard a growl and stopped.

"Anyone hear that?" Green asked.

Shadow clicked and a flame of light appeared on his finger. A whole bunch of cyclops were right infront of them.

"Waaaaahh!" they all yelled.

"I'm not scared!" Blue stepped forward and drew his sword, "Hyaaah!", He swung his sword at the cyclops but it just bounced off it like rubber, "The hell?" Blue asked.

"There's no force, Blue! The cyclops are too high a level!" Green said to him.

"Oh crap.." Blue withdrew his sword.

The cyclops roared and became ready to attack.

"WAAAAAHH!" the four Links legged it through the cyclops' legs and through the cave.

They came out the other side to the Tower of Fire infront of them. They stopped and panted to catch their breath.

"That was a close one.." Green said.

"Thank goodness they're idiots, or they would've followed us." Shadow said.

The Tower of Fire was very tall, with several windows on the walls and a moat of lava around it. Including the basement, it had eight floors. There was a staircase going around it which lead from the front, where they were. The main entrance to the tower was round the back.

"So, you finally made it." Vio was sitting on the balcony ledge, one floor below the top. He was leaning his hands on the ledge he was on, with the Wind Waker under one hand.

"Vio!" Shadow said.

"What the hell are you doing, Vio?" Green asked him.

"Hm Hm Hm...Why, I'm back to my real self. I'm much better on the dark side now." Vio said to them.

"Heheheh! No way! He's just trying to trick someone he's with up there! He's not on the dark side, right?" Red uncomfortably said.

"Who's there to trick? It's just me up here. I don't need any allies. Especially not you low-leveled idiots."

"Why, you.." Blue pointed to Vio, "Hang on! Remember when you said you couldn't throw away the hero in yourself! Remember that!"

"Hmmm.." Vio shrugged, "I guess that was a lie.."

"No!" Shadow said, "You'd never do something like this!" he yelled out.

"Fine, I'll proove it to you.." Vio brought one leg back to balance himself and left the Wind Waker on the ledge. He drew and aimed his bow and arrow at them, "If I miss, then I'm obviously not part of darkness.." he aimed at Shadows' neck, "Hm Hm.."

He fired the arrow which shot straight down at lightning speed. Shadow tried to dodge it to the left but it scratched the right side of his neck. Shadow fell to his knees on the ground and covered his wound with his hands.

"Shadow!" Green held onto his shoulders.

"I'm OK.." Shadow said, "It didn't go through too deep."

"I'm sorry my aim was a little off.." Vio withdrew his bow and picked up the Wind Waker, "It's not so good at a long distance."

Blue looked up to Vio, "You bastard!" he yelled to him.

"Hm Hm Hm.." Vio turned round to go in, but then stopped and pulled out his book, "Hmm? 'World Legends'?" he smirked, "Won't be needing this anymore.." he threw it over his shoulder and walked in.

"No!" the four Links watched it fall.

Red got out his rod, "Ice Rod!" he dived to the ground and shot ice out of his rod.

The ice made a bridge which went from infront of Red to the wall of the tower. The book fell onto it and slid down to Red.

Red withdrew his rod, picked up the book and smiled, "Got it!"

Shadow uncovered his wound and it bled slightly. He stood up and walked to Red.

He took the book from him and flicked through it, "That rod Vio had, I think I know of it.." he flicked through and then got to the right page, "Ah, the 'Wind Waker.' It says 'This tool was created by the darkness to possess whoever comes across it. When possessed they become one of the darkness.' So Vio's..."

Green put his hand on Shadows' shoulder, "Come on Shadow! We can't loose hope!"

"How do we know he's possessed?" Red asked.

"His face and eyes looked different, and his voice sounded darker." Shadow replied.

"There's gotta be a way to snap him out of it!" Blue said, "What are we doing just standing here!"

"We should split up." Green said, he pointed at Blue, "You and Red can go up those stairs round the outside and see if he's at the top. Me and Shadow will go up from the inside. That way, we can sneak up at him from two sides. Agreed?"

"Agreed." they all said.

Red and Blue started running up the stairs at the front. Shadow and Green ran round the tower to the back. Shadow was clutching onto Vios' book.


	22. The Power of the Wind Waker

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 22: The Power of the Wind Waker**

Blue and Red ran up the stairs to the tower. They touched the outside wall with their hands then quickly removed them.

"Yeowch! That's hot!" Blue shook his hand.

"Not called the Tower of Fire for nothing, I guess." Red said.

"We gotta try our best not to touch the outside wall 'till we get to the top." Blue looked up.

"Hey! Why don't I just freeze the whole tower? That'll cool it down!"

"Idiot! You'll freeze Green, Shadow and Vio inside too!"

"Oh yeah, didn't think of that.."

"..Come on, let's hurry to the top."

Blue and Red ran up the stairs, trying their best not to touch the burning outside wall.

Meanwhile, Green and Shadow had got to the back and were walking to the entrance.

"So, does the book say anything else about the Wind Waker?" Green asked.

Shadow opened the book, "Well, it says that the Wind Waker can enable the user to control the wind, the weather, and even some aspects of time. The Wind Waker can also enable the user to control someone's actions."

"Wow, Vio could be invincible with that."

"Which is why we must hurry."

They started running up through the rooms in the tower.

Blue and Red eventually got to the top floor, where Vio was. They both hid behind either side of the entrance to the room. Vio was facing away from them, looking at the Wind Waker in his hand.

"He's not aware of us." Blue smirked, "My chance to attack!"

"No, Blue!" Red whispered.

Blue came out to the entrance. He drew his sword and ran to Vio with it ready to attack. Vio quickly turned round and blocked Blues' attack with his sword in one hand. They both kept blocking eath others' attacks with fast sword-play. Blue was slowly backing Vio away. Vio blocked Blues' attack and then repelled him away.

Vio smirked and withdrew his sword.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Blue was confused.

Vio waved the Wind Waker up, then to his left, then to his right, "Winds' Requiem!" he then pointed it at Blue and a strong wind blew him back to the wall. He dropped his sword, crashed into the wall and fell to the ground.

"Blue!" Red ran out from his place and stood infront of Blue. He pointed his rod at Vio, "I won't let you harm Blue."

"Hmm? And what can you do to stop me?" Vio asked.

"Ice Rod!" A wave of ice shot out of the rod at Vio.

Vio smirked and pointed the Wind Waker at Red, "Winds' Requiem!"

A strong wind blew back the ice wave just before it hit Vio. The ice wave went back at Red and entirely froze him in place.

"Red!" Blue shouted.

"Hm Hm Hm...you're all idiots. Always thinking too quickly.." Vio walked to the Red statue and put his finger on his frozen cheek, "Oh, what a shame. That Fire Rod of his is frozen with him. How will you get him out now? Hm Hm Hm."

"Why, you..." before Blue could even twitch, Vio came down to Blue, right infront of his face.

"Now.." Vio brought his Wind Waker up, so it touched the top of Blue's neck slightly, "Smash him."

His neck bled slightly. Blue paused and then yelled at the top of his lungs, "Green! Shadow!"

"D'you hear that!" Green asked.

"Vio must be at the top!" Shadow said.

They both started running up the stairs.

"Fool!" Vio deeply scratched Blues' chin with the Wind Waker.

Blue kicked Vio away in the stomach with his knee. Blue knelt up, grabbed his sword then ran at Vio with it, ready to attack. Vio brought out his sword and blocked Blue with it.

"You never know when to give up, do you?" Vio said to Blue.

"I never give up." Blues' chin was bleeding.

"Hm Hm, you never learn."

Green and Shadow got up to the top floor, behind Vio. They both drew their swords and ran to Vio, ready to attack. Vio repelled Blue away by stabbing him in the chest with the Wind Waker, which caused Blue to cough out some blood.

"Winds' Requiem!" Vio quickly turned round and pointed the Wind Waker.

Green and Shadow got blown back to the wall before they could reach Vio. Vio pointed his sword at them to threaten them to not step forward. Blue's chest was bleeding and he was covering his wound with his hands.

Vio turned to Blue and pointed the Wind Waker at him, "Now, smash Red or I'll make that wound of yours go right through you!"

Blue looked up to Vio, "..N..never.."

"Hmmm, fine. You're just making his death slower. Right now he's melting away with the ice. There's nothing you can do to save him. He's pretty much dead no matter what you do."

"N...no..You bastard!" Blue started running to Vio with his sword.

Vio smirked and waved the Wind Waker down, to his left, to his right and then up.

"Ballad of Gales!" He spun the Wind Waker round him and a strong spiral of wind came out from him.

The wind was so strong it blew the walls off the top floor. Green and Shadow flew out one way. Blue flew into the Red statue which broke him off the ground and they both flew out the other way.


	23. Surviving the Fall

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 23: Surviving the Fall**

Green and Shadow were falling down to the lava. Green was falling just below Shadow.

"Green! Throw your boomerang at the wall then grab onto me!" Shadow yelled.

"Uh, right!" Green threw his boomarang at the wall then put his arms round Shadows' waist.

Shadow grabbed onto the boomarang which pulled him forwards. Before it hit, he drew out his sword and stuck it into the wall. Shadow was hanging onto his sword with Green hanging onto his waist. He passed the boomarang back to Green who re-equiped it. They were about half way up the tower.

"Shadow! You...!" Green said.

"Don't worry, just hang on!" Shadow replied.

Shadow lifted his free hand above him and gripped onto the wall. His hand felt like it was burning on the wall but he kept on holding on.

"Shadow!" Green yelled.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Shadow said.

He pulled his sword out the wall and quickly withdrew it in its' case. He gribbed the wall with his other hand and slowly pulled him and Green up the tower.

Green looked up,"...Shadow! Aim for that window! Up, to your right!"

Shadow looked up to it and headed in its' direction. He eventually got up there and pulled him and Green over the balcony ledge. Green moved himself off Shadow and rolled over to the inside. Shadow collapsed onto the floor.

"Shadow!" Green knelt up and helped Shadow to sit up against the balcony ledge.

Shadow looked at his hands. They were a dark red and they were bleeding in some areas. Most of the skin was burnt off where the areas were black.

"Wow, you sure do know how to push yourself." Green looked at his hands.

Shadow closed his fists, "Don't worry, it's fine. I can fight around the pain. I'll just concentrate on bringing Vio back to his real self. If there is a way.."

Green looked at the stairs on the opposite side of the room, "Come on, we gotta get back up to Vio. But we gotta go up really quietly so he doesn't hear us coming."

Shadow nodded, they both got up to their feet and ran to the stairs. They walked up quickly to avoid any noise from running.

Blue was falling to the ground with the Red statue falling underneath him. Blue turned himself round and held onto the Red statue. He put his arms around it and clutched it to his body. He turned himself round so he was underneath. He closed his eyes and hit the ground, protecting the Red statue.

Blue opened his eyes, "Don't worry, Red. I won't let you die.."

He lifted the Red statue and stood it next to him, away from the tower.

Blue got up to his feet, "Unless.." he turned himself to the Red statue, "..he's already dead..."

Blue looked down to the ground, "I knew he was going to get frozen. I could've jumped in the way. That way, Red would've un-frozen me and we would've probably have beaten Vio by now. But no..." Tears began to appear in his eyes, "...I was just thinking of myself." he buried his face in his hands and cried, "I'm so sorry Red...What a horrible way to die...and at such a young age.."

He heard a crusty-like growl and his head perked up.

A rocky, dragon-like lizard came out of a cave nearby infront of them. It came up to Blues' knees in size.

"A...a dodongo?" Blue asked, "Those things breath fire.."

Blue then thought to himself, "Fire! That's the only thing that works! That's what Red used to un-freeze me!"

Blue grinned, "That's it!"

Blue moved the Red statue forward and make him face the dodongo. Blue ran infront of the statue.

Blue picked up a small stone, "Hey, you!"

He threw the stone at the dodongo and it perked up and faced Blue.

Blue winked and stuck his tongue out at it, "Nyah ha! Can't get me! You stupid newt!"

The dodongo got pissed off, and then breathed fire at Blue.

Blue reached for the Red statue and held it out infront of him. The fire melted the ice off Red and also burned off his bandages from his chin and neck, in which the wounds had completely healed.

The dodongo yawned and returned back to its' cave.

Red blinked and then perked up, "Huh? Where am I? What happened?"

Blue smiled, "Red!"

Red turned round, "Blue! What happened? The last thing I remember is freezing Vio and the ice coming toward me. Then my memory stopped."

"Vio froze you entirely. Then he blew us off the tower and I un-froze you." Blue put his hands on Reds' shoulders, "You alright, Red? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine."

Blue put his arms around Red and hugged him tight and close to him, "I'm so glad you're alright. I thought you were gone for good. I had lost all hope.."

"Blue..." Red looked up, "Wah! Blue! Your chin! It's got a deep scratch in it!"

"Hm?" Blue let go of Red, "Oh, Vio was threatening me to smash you, and he scratched me. And he stabbed me here in the chest when I tried to attack him."

"Blue...! Are you sure you're OK?"

Blue smirked, "Don't worry, it's nothing!" he looked up, behind him, to the tower, "Come on. We better get back up there."

"Right!" Red equiped his rod.

They both ran to the staircase around the tower and ran up it.


	24. A Bloody Battle

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 24: A Bloody Battle**

Blue and Red got two floors below the top.

Blue turned to Red, "Shhh! We gotta be quiet!" he whispered, "We'll walk quietly up from here."

Red nodded and they walked up quickly.

They got to the spot where the entrance used to be and they knelt low on the ground to avoid being seen. Green and Shadow had gotten up but they were still hiding themselves on the staircase. Vio was facing the side, looking to the sky with his arms crossed.

He smirked, "Hm Hm, what a fun way to kill them, one by one. So entertaining to watch their pain."

"What happened to the walls?" Red whispered.

"The wind that comes out that Wind Waker is really strong." Blue replied.

Blue whispered something to Red, who then nodded.

Red stood up and picked up a small stone. He aimed it with his catapult at Vios' eye.

"Sorry, Vio." Red thought, who then fired the stone.

The stone hit his eye which stunned him slightly. Vio rubbed his eye and quickly turned to Red.

"You!" Vios' face was enraged, and he started walking to Red, "You're supposed to be dead!"

Vio drew his sword, ready to attack Red.

Red shielded himself with his left arm.

"Red!" Blue got up and stood himself infront of Red.

"Blue!" Red said.

Vio smirked and quickly changed his sword action. He stabbed his sword into Blues' chest wound. His sword went right through Blues' chest and into Reds' arm. Blue coughed out blood and some blood from stabbing Blue spurted onto Vios' face and clothes. Vio pulled out his bloody sword and then kicked Blue to his left.

Blue fell low to the ground, on his knees, clutching his chest.

Red fell to his knees and covered up his wound with his hand.

Vio smirked and licked some blood off of his sword.

Green and Shadow were behind Vio with their swords, ready to attack. Vio quickly turned round and slashed his sword at their stomachs. It repelled them back, dropping their swords, but Vio quickly withdrew his and grabbed Shadow by the neck.

He brought Shadow to the ground and clutched his neck tighter. Vio brought out the Wind Waker and brought it down on Shadows' neck. Shadow quickly held onto Vios' hand to try and push the Wind Waker away from him. He had his other hand on Vios' other hand, trying to stop him from choking him harder.

"Vio..." Shadow said, "Snap out of it...return to your real self...!"

"You just don't realise it do you?" Vio smirked, "This is my real self! I've been waiting for this day ever since I was released from that Four Sword!" Vios' face had turned murderous, with his eyes almost shrunken down to his pupils.

Tears started forming in Shadows' eyes and rolling down his face, "N...no..! Vio can't be gone!"

"Ow ow ow." Red uncovered his wound, "It's fine, Blue's had worse than me."

"...Red...Red..." Blue said.

Reds' head perked up.

"Please help me..." Blue said to him.

"Blue!" Red got up, ran to Blue and knelt down beside him, "W-what should I do?"

Blue was on his knees, with his face close to the ground. He was clutching his chest which kept on dropping blood. His eyes were shrunken and his face was sweating dramatically.

"Stop...the blood...escaping..." Blue said.

"Uh...uh...got it!" Red took off his hat and wrapped it round Blue, over his wounds.

"There." Red tied it in place.

Blue knelt up and some blood dripped out, "It's still seeping out!"

"I'll hold it in!" Red put his arms round Blue and held the hat down over his wounds, to stop blood escaping.

Green was sat up on the floor, clutching his stomach, staring at the others.

He thought to himself, "N...no...this can't be right...Vios' attacks are making us weaker by the second...This can't be the end of us..!"

"..G...Green..!" Blue said.

"Huh?" Greens' head perked up.

"G..Green...break the.." Blue then coughed out some blood.

"Break the Wind Waker!" Red said to Green.

"Huh?" Green looked at the Wind Waker, "..right!"

Green got up to his feet and picked up his sword.

Shadow was getting weaker and weaker, he slowly loosened his hands and dropped them to the ground. Vio smirked and choked Shadow harder. He brought the Wind Waker up and quickly brought it down on Shadows' neck.

Green stepped forward and slashed his sword at the Wind Waker, "Come back, Vio!"

His sword cut the Wind Waker in half, just before it hit Shadows' neck. One half of the Wind Waker fell into the ground, next to Shadows' neck. Vios' eyes then turned back to normal. His face expression dropped and his eyes filled with tears. He dropped the handle of the Wind Waker and clutched Shadow up in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry..." Vio cried.

"...Don't worry, we'll be OK." Shadow replied.

Just then, the point of the Wind Waker shook, and a tornado sprouted out of it. It got larger and faster, and started to lift the five Links into the air.

Red was still clutching onto Blue, "Uwaah! What's happening!"

"It's the Wind Wakers' revenge!" Green grabbed Shadows' sword, "Shadow! Your sword!"

He threw the sword at Shadow, who caught and withdrew it.

The tornado spun the Links round and round, and then flung them through the skies. Red was clutching onto Blue, who both got flung north-east. Vio and Shadow were clutching onto each other, who both got flung north. Green got flung to the north-west.

"The Four Swords!" he yelled, "They'll keep us together!"


	25. The Killer Bees

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 25: The Killer Bees**

Far in the north-west, in the middle of the great seas, was a peaceful island named Windfall Island. It consisted of a small town, full of people without a care in the world. This island never suffered any attacks from monsters or huge tides. Only a couple of theiveries from pirates have ever been recorded but they were very minor and didn't cause much damage. The town consisted of a few shops, a small mansion, a school and a huge windmill in the middle.

Green was sleeping, upside-down. The bottom of his tunic was caught on a high branch of a tree. His sword, shield, boomerang, hat and a small sack of rupees of his were on the ground, below him, where they had fallen off.

A small boy walked up to the stuff, "Hey, guys. Check this out!"

Three other boys circled round the stuff, next to the other boy.

The first boy was called Jan, he was the leader of the group. He wore a red cap and he had ginger hair, with two spikes of it hanging out the front. He wore a blue shirt, a dark blue jacket, a belt and brown, knee-length trousers.

The second boy was Jin. He had light brown hair, which spiked up like two horns. He had squinted eyes and a biggish, pink nose. He wore a pink shirt and black shorts with dungees.

The next boy was called Jun. He had blue hair which went right around his head and a pink nose. He wore a dark pink, long-sleeved shirt, a brown jacket and blue shorts.

The last boy was called Ivan. He had short, brown hair with two spiked up bits in the middle. He had squinted eyes, a big pink nose and a fattish face. He wore a green shirt, grey trousers with white dungees and stripey socks.

These four boys were known in Windfall as the Killer Bees.

Jan picked up the sword, "Check it out.." he extracted the sword from its' case a little, "Wow! A sword!"

Jin picked up the boomarang and Ivan picked up the shield.

Jun picked up the hat and put it on, "Hehe, who would leave this stuff lying out here?"

Ivan looked up and pointed at Green, "Hey, look! Do you think this stuff is his?"

Jan picked up the sack, "You mean was his." he opened the sack and looked in, "Wow! Check out all the rupees!"

"We could buy way loads with that!" Jin commented.

Jan closed the sack and grinned, "Hehe, you snooze, you loose! Come on!"

The Killer Bees then ran into the town, with all of Greens' stuff.


	26. Greens' Bad Luck

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 26: Greens' Bad Luck**

Green slowly opened his eyes from his sleep and saw things upside-down.

"Huh? What the-?"

The branch then snapped and Green fell.

"Waaaah!"

He landed on his head, then fell onto his face. He sat up and rubbed his face.

"Owch, what a way to wake up.."

He looked up at the tree.

"Hmm? I remember, the tornado. What an odd way to land.."

He got up to his feet and dusted off his tunic. He reached for his sword on his back and felt nothing.

"Huh!" he looked and felt where his weapons were on his back, "My sword! My shield! My boomerang! Oh, crap! This is bad!"

He looked up into the sky, "They couldn't have fallen off while I was flying through the sky..could they?" he itched his head, "Aaw, man! This is bad!"

He paused and patted his head, "...Oh no! My hat! Where'd it go? Did it fall off too? Noooo!" he sighed, "This isn't good. Grandma gave me that as a present, and then forced me to wear it every day...now my head's cold..!"

Green perked his head up, "I can't give up now! Maybe someone round here found my stuff!"

He walked into the town entrance, "Maybe there's a lost and found round here..."

He walked up the gentle hill, through the town. He saw a boomerang fly out and then back, round a corner.

"What the-?"

He hid behind the corner and peeped round and saw the four boys.

"Those kids! They got all my stuff!"

He came out from the corner and ran to them, "Hey!"

The boys looked round and saw him come toward them.

"Look! It's him!" Jin said.

"Split up!" Jan said.

Green leapt at them, "Gimme back my stuff!"

The boys ran in four different directions and Green landed on the ground.

He sat up and rubbed his face, "Grr, damn little buggers.."

He stood up and looked around. He saw Jun with his hat, crawl through a gap in the wall, into the mansion.

Green ran to it and looked through the hole, "Damn, too small for me."

He ran round to the door and went in. He stepped inside and looked around.

The room had a large, red carpet, and red walls. There were priceless paintings and statues around the room. There were two tables of priceless vases with blue curtains behind them on two sides of the room.

Green looked around the room, "Where's that kid?"

Just then, he heard a vase smash. Green rushed to it and looked in the shadows behind the table.

"I know you're in here somewhere!" Green said.

"Hey you!" Green heard an adult, male voice.

Green turned his head and looked up at the balcony upstairs.

Green saw a man, who wore a tall yellow hat and a long yellow cloak. He had a long, brown beard and looked very angry at Green.

"You broke my precious vase! You vandal!" the man threw a rope at him.

"No no! It wasn't me! I swear!" Green said.

The rope went around Greens' stomach like a lasso and he got pulled up to the man.

"Ow ow ow! Not the stomach!" Green complained.

He got released infront of the man.

"You pay for that vase or pay with hard work!"

"Aw, man..OK, I'll pay. How much?"

"200 rupees."

"That it? OK." Green reached back for his rupees sack and felt nothing.

He thought to himself, "Shit! Those damn kids stole my rupees too!"

He looked up at the man and grinned. He then quickly turned around, jumped off the balcony and legged it for the door.

"You're not getting away!" the man threw a fishing line at Green.

It wrapped around his ankle and tripped Green. The man reeled up Green, who was hanging upside-down.

"OK, what do I have to do?" Green asked.


	27. A Heros' Reason

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 27: A Heros' Reason**

Soapy water got splashed onto a small, square window. On one side of the upper-floor of the mansion was a large section of small, square windows, which were facing into Windfall Island.

Green was on a plank of wood infront of the windows, which was attached to the roof edge by two ropes, which Green could raise and lower.

Green was cleaning the windows with a bucket of soapy water and a sponge. He was wearing yellow rubber gloves and a small apron over his clothes. He also had a bandage over his stomach which could be seen through the rip in his clothes.

Green sighed, "Great, stuck to clean windows. Atleast he bandaged up my stomach wound. 'This doesn't mean I like you..' he said, 'But I don't want any blood stains on my precious windows!'" Green was cleaning the soapy water off with the sponge, "Just make a good job of this and you'll be let go to catch those kids."

Green wiped all the soapy water off the window and saw a snooty-looking girl, with brown hair and a posh-looking purple dress, looking at him.

"Aah!" Green edged back slightly.

The girl gave him an evil stare and then walked off.

Green carried on cleaning the windows, "Weird.."

"Hey, look! Here he is!" the four boys came from round a corner, to a ledge behind Green.

Green looked at their reflection in the window, "It's them again! The kids with my stuff!" he thought to himself.

"Ha ha ha! He's stuck cleaning windows!" Jan said, "Good one Jun!" he high-fived him.

Green carried on cleaning windows, "Soon Green, soon.." he said to himself.

Suddenly, his boomerang went flying into a window on his right, smashing it.

"Wah! What the-!"

The boomerang then flew out a window on his left, also smashing it.

"Daddy! That boy smashed the windows!" the girl yelled.

The man turned his head, "Hmm? What!" he stormed across to the windows, "What's the meaning of this!"

"It wasn't me!" Green pointed to the ledge behind him, "It was them!"

"What are you talking about? They're just having a picnic!"

Green turned his head and saw the boys had quickly changed themselves to sitting on a rug, drinking japanese tea.

"Wha? But.." Green turned his head back round and saw the man enraged at him, "Eep.."

The broken windows were covered with white sheets on the inside. Green was busy dusting the curtains, vacuuming the floor, polishing the banisters and tidying the whole place to perfection.

Green was eventually done, and was standing infront of the man, near the upstairs door.

"I'm done, sir." he panted, "Is it to your liking?"

The man looked around, "Hmm, you did a very good job. OK. You're let go."

Green threw the rubber gloves and apron into the mans' hands.

"Thankyou!" Green ran out the door.

Green ran across the bridge, which lead to the centre of town.

Green saw the Killer Bees there, "You!" he ran to them, "Give me my stuff!"

The boys turned their heads.

"Run!" Jan said.

They all legged it to the front of the island.

Green ran after them and lost sight of them, "Damn, lost them."

He ran up to the top of a cliff, which over-looked the sea.

He heard the boys laughing underneath him.

"Huh?" Green walked to the side and jumped off.

The boys were under the cliff, which had sand at the edge and shallow water leading to the sea.

Green walked in to corner them against the wall.

"Hey, can I have my stuff back?" he asked, "Please?"

"No way!" Jan said.

"If it's yours, proove it!" Jun said.

"Uh...Hmm...you know that hero in the legends, Link?"

"Yeah.."

"Well I'm him! I'm Link!"

"...I don't believe you." Ivan said.

Green sighed, "Look, hand me my sword, shield and hat and I'll proove it to you. I'll give them back if you still don't believe me."

"Fine.." Jan, Ivan and Jun handed him the sword, shield and hat.

Green strapped the sword on his back and put on his hat. He drew his sword and made a pose with his sword and shield.

"Waah! It is him!" Jun said.

"We're sorry, Mr. Link! Here!" Jin handed him back his boomerang.

Green re-equiped his things but Jan quickly snatched the sword from him.

He pointed the sword at Green, "No way! I wanna be the hero!"

"Kid, you don't understand.." Green said.

"Jan, just give it back." Jin said.

Green reached for the sword.

"Noo!" Jan slashed the sword at Green and it went through the bandage, over his wound.

Some blood spurted out into the water and onto the sword.

"Jan! No!" Jun said.

"Yaah!" Jan swung the sword at Green again and Green caught the blade with his hands.

"Kid, listen. You don't want to be the hero. The sword's not a toy. The whole thing's not a game. It's real life. It's sacrificing your own life for others."

Greens' stomach dripped out some blood. Jan loosened his grip on the sword and Green pulled it out of his hands. Green withdrew his sword and held his hand out at Jan.

He smiled, "Can I have my rupees back?"

Jan placed the sack of rupees in his hand.

The man heard a knock from his upstairs door.

"Hmm?" he walked to it and opened the door, "Huh? It's you.."

Green was at the door, looking up to the man. He was covering his stomach with his arms.

"Hey, mister. Can you bandage up my stomach again..please?"

Greens' stomach was bandaged up and he walked to the door.

"Oh yeah.." he stopped and turned round.

Green reached into the sack and pulled out some rupees.

He handed them to the man, "Here. 500 rupees. That should pay for the vase and the windows..I broke." he smiled, "See ya round!" Green ran out the door.

"Uuh. Thanks kid." the man said.

Green was sitting on the cliff, with the wind blowing through his hair and clothes.

He was looking up to the sky, "Now I just wait 'till the Four Sword resonates and tells me everyone's OK. I hope everyone's doing alright...and that they're alive..."


	28. New Feelings

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 28: New Feelings**

"Waaaaaahh!" Blue and Red were flying through the air.

Red was still holding his arms round Blue.

They were both flying towards an island called Dragon Roost island. It had a tall mountain with a volcano at the top. It was always dormant since a huge, red dragon, named Valoo, slept on top of it. Dragon Roost was home to a race of people called the Rito tribe. They were a bird people with beaks instead of noses and they could sprout wings from their arms to fly when they were old enough. They all wore cloak-like clothes.

Valoo was sleeping on top of the volcano, on his back. Blue and Red were flying toward him.

"W-what's that!" Red asked.

"A dragon!" Blue said.

"Aaaaah!" they then landed on his belly.

They both bounced off the dragons' belly into the air. They went down then bounced back up again.

Blue turned his head and saw the dragons' tail come at him, "Waaah!"

The tail whipped Blue in the face and rendered him unconscious.

It knocked Blue into Red which sent them flying to the sea.

A rito girl, named Medli, with long, brown hair in a pony-tail, was standing on a balcony, over-looking the sea. She saw Blue and Red fall down from above.

"Komali! Come quick!" she yelled.

An older rito boy came out to her. He had longish, white hair and darker skin.

"What is it?" he asked.

Blue and Red fell into the sea.

Medli and Komali ran to the edge of the balcony.

Medli pointed to the sea, "Look!"

Red came up to the surface and gasped for air.

He looked around him, "Blue?"

He couldn't see Blue anywhere. He saw some bubbles come up to the surface.

"Oh no! Blue!" Red dived back under.

Red swam down as fast as he could to Blue, who was sinking down into the depths. Red put one arm around Blue and grabbed his hat which had drifted off Blues' chest. Red swam back up as fast as he could. He got to the surface and pulled Blue up so his head was above the surface.

Red looked up and saw Komali, flying in the air, infront of him.

"Grap ahold!" he said.

Blue was lying on a bed, still unconscious. His chin, chest and back were bandaged up where his wounds were.

Red and Komali were standing at the bedside. Reds' arm was also bandaged up.

"Come on, Blue. Please wake up!" Red said.

"Hmmm..try pressing down on his chest to get the water out of him" Komali said, "I'll see if Medli can stitch up your clothes for you." Komali left the room.

"OK." Red looked down at Blue.

He walked closer to Blues' side and he placed his hands on Blues' chest. He pressed down three times and water squirted out of Blues' mouth. Blue coughed out somemore water but didn't wake up.

"Aw, man. Still not awake.." Red perked up, "I know! The kiss of life! Maybe that'll work!"

Red closed his eyes and moved his head closer to Blues'.

Blue opened his eyes and saw Reds' face right infront of him.

Before Blue could say anything, Red was kissing him on the lips. Blues' eyes widened and he blushed. Blue then closed his eyes to pretend he wasn't awake.

Red stopped kissing Blue and he stepped away a bit.

Blue re-opened his eyes to look like he just woken up.

"Huh? W..what happened?" Blue asked.

"Ah! You're awake!" Red smiled, "We fell into the sea and I saved you from drowning. I was really scared."

Blue sat up and then clutched hs chest.

"Don't make too many sharp movements! The healing cream in the wounds hasn't set in yet!"

"Huh? Oh, right." Blue then turned his head away from Red so he didn't see him blushing.

Red smiled, "I'm so glad you're alright! We gotta wait a while 'till the healing cream fixes our wounds. And our clothes are gonna be fixed too! ..." Red continued to tell Blue about Komali and the rito tribe.

Blue was sitting on the edge of a ledge, at the front of the island, near the small beach and grassy area.

Blue was looking down, trying to think to himself. He slowly brought his hand up and felt his lips with his fingers. His eyes windened and he blushed slightly. He then leaned his forehead on his hands and tried to think to himself.

"Blue! Where'd ya go?" Blue heard Red coming.

He turned his head and then quickly brought himself back to the wall. He put his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall. He looked up into the sky so he looked like he was just relaxing.

Red came out from the corner and ran to Blue, "Blue! Here you are! Komali told me to prepare yourself for when the healing cream sets in, 'cause he said it might sting a little."

Blue turned his head to him, "Heh, it'll be fine. How bad can it be?"

Just then, the cream set in. Blue and Reds' eyes windened.

They yelled in pain, "YAAAAAAAHH!"

Red was shaking his arm, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Blue was trying to reach onto his back, "Aw, man! This isn't fair! I've got three places!"

Blue, Red and Medli were in her room. Blue and Red removed their bandages and the wounds underneath had completely cleaned and healed.

Red took off Blues' back bandage, "Wow! That healing cream is really good!"

Medli smiled, "We make it from certain flowers that only grow here once a year. We only use it in emergencies."

"Are you sure it's alright to use it on us?" Blue asked.

Medli started stitching up Blues' clothes, "Of course! That wound of yours went right through you! We couldn't just ignore it!"

Blue and Red were standing on a small shrine island, very close to the back of Dragon Roost. Their clothes were stitched up and cleaned of blood.

Blue turned his head to Red, who turned his head to Blue. Blue quickly turned his head away to avoid Red from seeing him blushing. They both then looked up to the sky.

Blue thought to himself, "Damn. I can't even look at Red the same anymore.."


	29. Found then Lost

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 29: Found then Lost**

There was a large, snowy wasteland which always had a continous blizzard. It was like a desert but with snow wherever you looked. In the middle of it was a single, naked tree.

Shadow was asleep in the top of the tree.

He opened his eyes and sat up, "Huh? Where am-Aaah!"

The branches under him suddenly snapped. Shadow fell down and landed on his face.

Shadow knelt up and rubbed the snow off his face.

He looked around him, "Where is this place? It's just...snow.." Shadow perked up, "Oh no! Vio! Where'd he go?" Shadow looked down at the snow, "No...I can't have lost him.."

He saw a purple material poke out the snow, "Huh?...purple?...Vio!"

He started digging into the snow. He eventually dug up Vios' head, "Vio!" he dug deeper in the snow to loosen his body out.

Shadow pulled Vio up onto his knees and put his arms round him. Vio was unconscious and was showing no sign of movement.

Shadow shook Vio slightly, "Vio! Vio! Please wake up, Vio!" Shadow felt Vios' cheek with his hand. "He's freezing!" Vio felt ice-cold.

Vios' face twitched slightly.

"He's alive..! But barely.."

Shadow took off his belt and pulled off his tunic. He slipped it over Vio like a cloak. He took off his hat and wrapped it round Vios' neck like a scarf. Shadow put his belt back on and lifted Vio in his arms. Shadow stood up and looked around.

"Come on..need shelter somewhere.." Shadow saw a cave, far in the distance, "Alright!"

Shadow started jogging toward it, holding Vio close to him, in his arms.

Shadow eventually got to the cave and went in. He went about a quarter in and he lay Vio gently against the wall of the cave. Shadow sat next to Vio and panted.

He felt Vios' cheek, "Hmm, only warmed up slightly, still cold.."

Shadow looked around the cave, "Damn.." he looked back outside at the tree in the distance.

Shadow looked at Vio and adjusted the hat round his neck over his nose and mouth.

"I'll be right back, Vio.." Shadow hugged Vio and then ran to the tree.

When Shadow got to the tree, he climbed up onto it and snapped some twigs off the branches. When he had gathered some, he jumped down from the tree and ran back to the cave.

Shadow got back and layed the twigs in a pile on the floor, near Vio. He picked up two stones and rubbed them rapidly together. Some sparks flew out and lit the twigs to make a fire.

"Ah, alright!" Shadow said.

Shadow sat next to Vio and held his hands out at the fire to warm them up. Shadow rubbed his hands together and then rubbed them on Vios' cheeks.

"This'll warm you up.." Shadow did the procedure several more times until Vio felt warm.

Vio slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Shadow.

Shadow looked down at him, "Vio!"

"S..Shadow?..What happened to your tunic?" Vio asked.

Shadow smiled, "You're wearing it."

Vio looked down at his clothes, "H-Huh?" he looked out at the snow then back at Shadow, "But aren't you cold?"

"Don't worry 'bout me. You were the one who was freezing. You had to be warmed up quickly. It was the least I could do."

Vio smiled, "Thankyou." he paused, "...I'm sorry, Shadow.."

"Huh? What for?"

"..For what I did to you guys back at the Tower of Fire. I'd never do anything like that." Tears started forming in his eyes, "It's just so horrible to have thoughts like those in my mind!"

"Vio! It's alright! We're all OK, I'm sure of it! You don't need to worry anymore."

Vio smiled, "..You're right."

Vio sat up and pulled Shadows' hat and tunic off him. He gave them back to Shadow and he put them back on.

Shadows' head perked up. He pulled out Vios' book and gave it back to him, "Here. We saved it for you."

Vios' face lightened up and he re-equiped it, "Aah! Thankyou so much!"

Shadow and Vio stood up.

"We need to find a safer place." Vio said.

Shadow nodded.

Just then, the swords on their backs vibrated. They drew them out.

"Huh?" Shadow said.

"It's resonating.." Vio said.

Greens' head perked up and he drew his sword, "The Four Sword..!"

Blue and Red had drawn theirs' out.

"Blue! It's.." Red said.

"This means.." Blue said.

They all smiled, "Everyone's OK!"

Vio and Shadow withdrew their swords.

Vio stepped forward, "Come on. We better find a way to get to the others."

"Right." Shadow said.

Just then, the fire blew itself out. A dark smoke rose up and covered the entrance of the cave. Vio and Shadow took a few steps back. The smoke formed a large, shadow-like ghost. Vio and Shadow ran back about three quarters in as the ghost took up half the cave. It was fully clogging up the entrance and most of the cave with its' body. A large, white mask, with red patterns and an evil facial expression of eyes and mouth, went over the shadow ghosts' head.

The ghost laughed a low-pitched cackle, "I've made this place lovely and dark for you! Oh, what delicious mortals I have here! I haven't eaten any in such a long time! I must kill you first though so you slip easily down my throat! Now, stay still so you can just get your puny lifes over with! Mweh heh heh!"

"Don't think that'll happen!" Shadow yelled.

"Hmph. You're too noisy. I'll take you out first!" the shadow ghost said.

"No!" Vio said.

The ghost shot a small, round ball out of its' mouth, like a bullet, at Shadows' heart.

Vio quickly pushed Shadow out the way by his shoulder. Vio got shot in the chest and coughed out blood as he was propelled back to the back of the cave. The back of his head hit a pointy rock which inserted itself into his head. Vio coughed out somemore blood as his head went up and he slid down slightly.

Shadow quickly turned his head and tears went into his eyes, "Vio!"

Shadow ran to Vio and knelt down beside him. Vio was lying down on the ground, with his eyes closed, looking lifeless.

Shadow took the ball out of his chest and threw it behind him. Shadow lifted Vios' head and he shook him.

"Vio! Vio! No, Vio! Please wake up! Please! Vio!"

He stopped shaking him and tears fell onto Vios' face. Vio showed no movement or life.

The shadow ghost shot another ball out of its' mouth at Shadow. Shadow leaned to one side to dodge it and he caught it in his hand. He dropped it and stood up. He turned round and walked toward the shadow ghost, looking at the ground.

"You think it's fun just to mindlessly kill whoever you please.." Shadow lifted his head up and his face was enraged, "Well this was your last!"

Shadow drew his sword and slashed it in several directions. Dark slices came out of his sword and hit the shadow ghosts' mask. They cracked and broke the mask off the ghost. All that could be seen of the ghosts' face was two, glowing red eyes.

"Huh? Shouldn't he.." Shadow then perked up, "Of course! There's no light to make him disappear!"

"Mweh heh heh! You fool! What a waste of attack!"

Shadow brought his sword up and pointed it at the shadow ghost.

"Four Sword! Lend me light to defeat the darkness!" Shadow yelled.

Bright light shot out of Shadows' sword at the shadow ghost. The light made its' way through the shadow ghost and obliterated it.

"Yaaaarghh!... ... .. .. . .. !" the shadow ghost yelled as it disappeared.

Shadow paused, then sighed and withdrew his sword.

"...Shadow...Shadow?" Shadow heard Vios' voice behind him.

"Huh? Vio? Vio!" Shadow turned round and quickly ran to him.

He knelt down beside him, "Vio! Are you alright!" he then gasped.

Vios' eyes were open, but his eyes had no pupils or shining in them and were just a faded, dark grey.

"Shadow..are you there?" Vio asked.

"Yes, Vio! I'm right here!" Shadow replied.

"Shadow...I can't see.."


	30. Spec and Talin

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 30: Spec and Talin**

"What?" Shadow was confused, "..Vio?"

"Yeah, I open my eyes and I just see nothing.."

"Don't worry, Vio. I'm here for you.."

Shadow took off his and Vios' belts and fastened them together.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Vio asked.

"I'm putting our belts together." Shadow said, "I'll strap you to my back so I can carry you. You need my help."

"Shadow.."

Vio was strapped onto Shadows' back and he had his arms over Shadows' shoulders to hold himself on. Shadow held Vio on and ran out the cave.

He looked around, "Come on! There's gotta be an end to this place!"

He looked to his left and saw some pine trees, not far in the distance. Behind them was a high cliff, which Shadow could see some grass and the tips of some pine trees at the top.

Shadow ran to and through the trees and got to the cliff.

He looked up, "Hold on, Vio. I'm gonna climb up this cliff-side."

"OK." Vio held on tighter to Shadow.

Shadow started climbing up the cliff-side, one move at a time. He kept on looking up, concentrating on his target. The blizzard wind kept getting stronger, but Shadow gripped on tightly so he didn't slip off.

Shadow eventually got to the top and climbed over. He lay on his front and panted.

"Are we at the top?" Vio asked.

"Yeah.." Shadow panted.

"What's it like?"

Shadow looked up, "There's some trees, but not too many. There's snow on the ground and some grass shows through. It's only snowing really lightly." Shadow sat up slightly, "There's a small village through the trees! There's gotta be somebody who can help!"

Shadow stood up, still holding Vio on his back. He walked through the trees and into the village. The ground was covered in snow, with some grass poking through. Shadow went down a road with small, wooden houses on both sides. Some of them had a supply of fire wood infront of them.

There were a few villagers walking around, all with thick coats and hats on. They were watching Shadow walk by, in worry.

Shadow was looking at all the houses he passed by. He stopped and turned to one.

"Aah! This is perfect, Vio! It says it's for eye care!" Shadow said.

He walked up to the door and then noticed the sign.

"What! 'Closed on Sundays'?" Shadow then kept knocking on the door, "Hello? Is anyone in? Please! This is an emergency!"

The door opened, Shadow stopped knocking and looked up.

An old-ish man in his sixties, with thick, grey hair, moustache and beard, was standing at the door. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a brown jacket, brown trousers and black shoes.

"Hmm..? Who's there?" the man then looked down, "Huh!"

Shadow panted, "Please..can you help Vio...sir?"

"My goodness! This looks desperate!" the man lead them in, "Please, come in!"

"Thankyou." Shadow walked in with Vio on his back.

The man closed the door behind them.

Shadow was sitting on a seat, in the warm, clean waiting room and his stomach wound was bandaged up.

He heard the door open and his head perked up.

The man came out from the operating room and was leading Vio out. Vio had a bandage wrapped round his head, over his eyes, and he also had a bandage on his chest. Shadow stood up and put his arms round Vio when he came to him.

"Sir! Do you know why Vio became blind?" Shadow asked the man.

He smiled, "Heheh, you don't need to call me 'sir' all the time. Call me Spec."

Shadow nodded, "OK, Spec."

Spec held up an x-ray of the side of a skull with the brain.

"I looked at Vios' x-ray. It seems that something went through his skull and greatly damaged the occipital lobe of the brain, that enables him to see and read."

"I remember." Vio said, "About half an hour ago, when I got shot, my head must've hit a really pointy rock which went in the back of my head. After that, I opened my eyes and it was like my eyes were still closed."

Spec nodded, "Yes, and you became blind. Which is why your eyes looked grey."

"Spec! Will Vio be OK?" Shadow panicked.

"Heheh, don't worry, Shadow." Spec said, "I did an operation on his brain. I'm specially skilled at things like that, so don't worry. I've fixed his occipital lobe and his skull, and I also had to do some things to his eyes, so they'll return to how they normally looked. Just leave that bandage on him and you can remove it at 9 am tomorrow morning." Spec smiled, "I fixed his chest wound too."

"Aah, what a relief.." Shadow then looked down to the ground.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Spec asked him.

Shadow looked up, "Well, it's just..we got seperated from our friends in a tornado. We have no idea where they are or how they're doing. We can't think of any way to reach them.."

"Hmm, what do they look like?" Spec asked.

"They all have blonde hair in the style of mine and Vios'. They're wearing the same clothes as us except in green, blue and red. Their names are also Green, Blue and Red, heheh."

"Hmm, I see." Spec then whistled, "Oh, Talin!"

A young voice came from another room, "Coming Spec!"

A dark blue fairy came flying in from another room.

"You called?" the fairy asked.

"Ah! You came!" Spec smiled, "Guys, this is my fairy, Talin."

"Wow.." Shadow said.

"Talin, could you do a very important job for me, please?" Spec asked.

"Of course! What is it?" Talin replied.

"You need to find three kids that look like Shadow and Vio, here. They have blonde hair and there are three of them. One is wearing green, one in red and one in blue. They could be pretty far away from here though."

"Don't worry! I'll find them in no time! Just leave it to me! I'll be right back!"

Talin twirled around in a circle and then disappeared.

"Will Talin really bring our friends to us?" Shadow asked.

"Yep." Spec smiled, "Talin will transport them somewhere outside. Probably outside this house. Your friends will be here very soon."

"Aah! Thankyou very much, Spec!" Shadow said.

Greens' head perked up as Talin appeared infront of him.

"Wha?"

Talin flew around Green and transported him.

Talin then appeared infront of Red.

"Blue, look! A fairy!" Red said.

"Huh?" Blue turned his head.

Talin flew around Blue and Red and transported them both.

Talin, Green, Blue and Red all appeared outside, near the eye care house.

"Blue! Red!" Green was delighted.

"Green!" Blue and Red said.

Red hugged Green, "Yay! You're alright!"

"So are you." Green smiled.

"But, where are Shadow and Vio?" Blue asked.

"Thankyou! Thankyou so much, Spec!" Shadow said.

"You were a big help. We're really grateful." Vio said.

"Heheh, it was no problem. Come back any time!" Spec said.

Shadow opened the door and led Vio out. Talin flew in and Shadow closed the door behind him.

Shadow turned round, "..guys!"

The others turned their heads, "Shadow! Vio!"

They ran to Shadow and Vio.

Red gasped, "What happened to you, Vio?"

"I lost my sight." Vio said, "But I'll be able to see again tomorrow morning."

Red sighed, "That's a relief."

"I guess it's a good idea to stay here 'till tomorrow morning. This place looks a good place to rest." Green said.

Vio perked up, "Guys! Are all your wounds OK?"

"Don't worry, Vio. We're fine." Green said.

"Blue! Are you-?" Vio panicked.

"It's completely healed, no need to worry, Vio." Blue replied.

"You sure?" Vio then sighed in relief.

"Come on." Green stepped forward, "Let's look around!"


	31. Blue gets kidnapped

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 31: Blue gets kidnapped**

The five Links were walking through the town. Shadow was telling the others about what happened to him and Vio and about Spec. Shadow was supporting and leading Vio.

"Spec said this place is called 'Snow Peak.'" Shadow told the others, "This place has a warm atmosphere about it since all the people here are so friendly."

Vio sniffed, "Hey, that smells good.."

They stopped and all their stomachs rumbled loudly.

Green rubbed his stomach, "Heheh! I haven't eaten since yesterday!"

"Let's find some food!" Blue said.

The five Links were in a small food restaurant. They were sitting round a table with various dishes of food infront of them.

Red, Shadow and Vio were eating nicely and quietly. Green and Blue were sitting at either side of the table, scoffing down their food as fast as they could. They were staring at each other in competition.

"Let me guess from the noise.." Vio said, "Green and Blue are having an eating competition?"

"That's right." Shadow said.

"I hope they don't eat all the food in the restaurant.." Red said.

Green moved onto his next dish, "You can't beat me at eating, Blue!"

Blue also moved onto his next dish, "Wanna bet?"

"Hey guys! Don't eat too fast!" Red said.

As Green reached for his next dish, he knocked some pepper onto Blues' food. Blue put the fork-full of noodles with pepper on them in his mouth. He swallowed them down and then suddenly stopped.

He put the fork down on the table and paused.

He quickly held onto his crutch, "Nnngghh! Aaah! Gotta go!"

Blue quickly got out his seat and ran into the mens' toilets.

Red looked angry at Green, "Hey! What'd you do to Blues' food!"

"Uh, I didn't do anything!" Green said.

"I think it was the pepper." Shadow said, "That stuff must be like a laxative to him or something."

"Eew.." Vio commented.

"Hmmm.." Green thought.

"It's not nice to mess with food!" Red said to Green.

"OK! OK!"

Green and Red were at the counter, giving their plates in and paying the rupees. A young, cute woman, with long, blue hair, in a blue apron was behind the counter.

"Thanks for the meal, miss. It was really delicious!" Green said.

"You still have enough food left, don't you?" Red asked the woman.

She smiled, "Oh, don't worry! It's quite alright." she took the rupees, "Thankyou! Feel free to come again!"

"Thanks, miss!"

Green and Red walked out the restaurant to Shadow, Vio and Blue.

Blue was holding onto his stomach, "..I hate pepper..!"

"Well, atleast we learned something about you, Blue! Heheh!" Green said.

"It's not funny..egh.." Blue said.

"Blue? You OK?" Red asked him.

"Don't worry..I'll be fine.."

It was a dark evening. The five Links were on the upstairs floor of a small hotel. The window in their room was over-looking a street of Snow Peak. Their room had five beds with red duvet covers.

Vio, Shadow and Greens' clothes had been stitched up where needed. Red was sitting on the edge of his bed. Vio was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall, with Shadow sitting next to him.

Green came out of the bathroom, wiping his hair dry with a towel.

"Aah, that was a good shower." Green said, "Hey, where'd Blue go?"

"He went outside." Red said, "He said he wanted to look around somemore."

There was a small forest of pine trees down the street of Snow Peak, where the villagers got their fire-wood from.

Blue was walking through the forest and then got to a clearing. He stopped and looked up.

"I can't believe I didn't notice this mountain here before."

The mountain was as tall as a three-storey house. There was a trail going around it to the top.

Blue started running up it. Half way up there was a sign that read 'Beware of the Helmaroc King', but Blue past it without notice.

Blue got up to the top, which was flat ground.

Behind the mountain was an endless forest of trees and high mountains.

Blue was over-looking Snow Peak, "Hmm, so that way's south, which is where Hyrule castle is..?"

Blue could see the whole of Snow Peak and the snowy wasteland. Then there were some icey mountains and the sea. To the right there was more snow and mountains. To his left he could see more snow and trees. Behind them, Blue could see a huge building with windows all around it.

"Man, we must be really far away from Hyrule. It must be really far over the horizon.."

Just then, Blue heard a loud, eagle call from behind him.

Blue turned round and saw a huge bird, almost as big as Valoo. He was dark blue, with the tips of his feathers on his wings red and white. He had a red neck with a collar of white-tipped feathers under his neck and on his chest. He had five very long tails which consisted of yellow feathers with green feathers striped down the middle. His beak and talons were huge and he wore a mask over his eyes. This was the Helmaroc King.

"Yaaaah!" Blue yelled.

He tried to run but the Helmaroc King snatched him in his beak and rendered Blue unconscious.

The bird cried again and flew over Snow Peak.

Green, Red and Shadow were leaning out the window, watching the Helmaroc King fly over them.

"That's a huge bird!" Green said.

"He's called the Helmaroc King." Shadow said.

"Oh no! He's got Blue!" Red turned to the others, "We have to go save him!"

Red ran to his weapons, equiped them and then ran out.

"Red!" Green reached for him.

"I'll go too." Shadow said.

"What!" Green said, "What about me?"

Shadow walked to his weapons and equiped them, "I have some knowledge on the Helmaroc King, and maybe some enemies in the place he's headed. Besides, Red's already gone and someone's gotta stay here with Vio."

"But.." Green said.

Shadow walked to the door, "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Shadow walked out and closed the door.

Green leaned out the window and saw Shadow run out.

Shadow ran to Red, "Hey, Red! I'm coming too!"

"Alright!" Red pointed forward, "I saw the Helmaroc King fly in that direction."

"Let's go!"

Shadow and Red ran out the village, through the pine trees and then jumped off the cliff, onto the snow below.

"Aw, man.." Green walked to Vios' bed and sat next to him, "How are we supposed to collect force now?"

"We could have a sword fight tomorrow morning." Vio said, "It might build up really slowly, but atleast it's something."

"Hmmm, yeah.." Green leaned back against the wall.


	32. Andréa and the Forsaken Fortress

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 32: Andréa and the Forsaken Fortress**

Red and Shadow ran through the snowy wasteland. They eventually got to the other side, which was a cliff that sloped upwards. They walked up to it but it was very steep at the top so Shadow helped Red up.

Infront of them was a path, with snow on both sides. It led into a cave which went through the icey mountains.

Red pointed to the cave, "That way, right?"

"Yeah." Shadow nodded, "Let's go."

Shadow and Red ran to the cave. They ran in and then stopped. The cave was lit beautifully with all the reflections of the night stars everywhere. They looked around the walls and ceiling as they walked through.

They walked out the cave and came to a small forest of trees.

"Through here!" Red started running through the trees.

"Wait up!" Shadow ran after him.

Red ran quickly through the trees. The forest then stopped and there was the edge of a small cliff. It sloped down to some ground near the sea.

Red quickly stopped right on the edge and tried to balance himself. Shadow ran into him and they both slipped down the slope, Red on his back and Shadow on his front.

They looked up and saw some cliffs in the sea with a fortress in the middle, in the distance. There were cannons round the cliffs and they could see some faint, red smoke coming from the back.

They both stood up.

"Woah!" Red said.

"Is that where the Helmaroc King went?" Shadow asked.

"That's right." a voice said.

"Huh?" Red and Shadow turned their heads to the left.

There was a boy, about two years older than Link, sitting on the ground about one metre away from Shadow and Red. He was wearing a blue shirt with a long, black coat over his shoulders, brown trousers and black shoes. He had brown eyes and black hair which spiked up at an angle, one spike which came over his forehead and a long strand coming down the right side of his face. He was facing down, at the ground.

Red and Shadow walked up to him.

"Who are you?" Red asked.

"What are you doing out here?" Shadow asked.

The boy looked up to them, "My name's Andréa. A friend of mine was taken by the Helmaroc King.."

Red gasped, "What happened?"

"Well, I used to work on a farm.." Andréa explained, "I worked with my parents and we raised cows, cuccos, the whole lot. My parents passed away, but I kept on looking after the farm for them. My bestest friend at the farm was Azul, a blue cucco. He followed me everywhere and we did all the work together, he was always by my side. A couple of days ago, the Helmaroc King came. He destroyed the whole farm and ate all the animals. I was trying my best to keep Azul alive and safe, but he tried to attack the Helmaroc King. I ran after him and then we both got taken to that place, the Forsaken Fortress. I couldn't find Azul anywhere and I managed to escape on that raft."

Andréa pointed to a small wooden raft, with two paddles, at the shore behind Red and Shadow.

"So now, I've just been sitting here in guilt." Andréa said, "I haven't built up the courage to go back and find Azul. I know he's still alive, I can hear him calling to me.."

Red and Shadow looked at each other and nodded. They then looked at Andréa and stuck their thumbs up.

"We'll save your friend for you!" Red said.

Andréa perked up, "What! Really!"

"Yeah." Shadow said, "We were going over there to save a friend ourselves, but I'm sure we can bring back Azul to you, no prob!"

Red nodded, "Yeah! We're heroes!"

Tears appeared in Andréas' eyes, "..you guys!" he wiped his tears away and stood up, "You can take my raft there. Shouldn't take you too long to get there."

"Wow! Thanks!" Red said.

Red and Shadow got onto the raft and took one paddle each.

"Be really careful in there." Andréa said to them.

"Don't worry. We'll save Azul for sure." Shadow said.

Shadow pushed the raft out with his paddle and him and Red paddled the raft along, to the Forsaken Fortress.

Andréa waved, "Good luck!"

Red and Shadow eventually got to the Forsaken Fortress. There were cannons at the walls, some pointing at them. They paddled quietly past them and into the middle of the fortress, where there was a landing and some stairs leading up to ground above them.

They got off the raft, left the paddles behind and went up the stairs. They got up and looked around them. There were searchlights high on the cliffs around them, which were just pointing up to the sky.

"Weird. All the searchlights aren't in use." Shadow said.

"And the cannons weren't working either." Red said.

"Hmmm..Something fishy's going on.."

"Come on! We gotta find Blue!"

Shadow nodded and they both ran up somemore stairs and through a door.

Shadow and Red were running through all the rooms, which were all quiet with no-one in them.

"This is really weird. Shouldn't there be monsters roaming all over the place?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe Blue beat them all already." Red said.

"Hmmm, maybe.."

Shadow and Red got to a large wooden door. It took both of them to open it and they went in.

They entered a really large room and the ceiling was so high up that it couldn't be seen. The room was made of stone and was very dark as it was lit with eight dim candles on the walls. The whole room was empty and there was a door on the far side.

In the middle of the room was a cage, like a giant bird cage only big enough for one person. In it was Blue, who was sitting down, looking at the ground so his eyes couldn't be seen.

Red and Shadow saw him, "Blue!"


	33. Giant Chu Chus

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 33: Giant Chu Chus**

"Blue! Blue!" Red and Shadow ran up to the cage.

"Blue! We came to save you!" Red stood right up at the cage.

Blue kept looking at the ground, "...why?"

"Uh? 'Cause we're part of each other, we're Link!" Shadow said.

"We're a team! You're our friend!" Red said.

"You don't need me with you.." Blue said.

"What!" Red asked.

"Just leave me here to die. That's my decision." Blue smirked.

"No! Blue!" Red said.

Shadow pulled Red back, "Stand back."

Shadow formed a bomb in his hand and clicked his fingers. A flame of light lit the fuse. He threw it at the cage and it blew the whole thing to pieces.

"Blue!" Red cried out, "..Huh?"

The light smoke faded away and there was a dark smoke fading away where Blue was.

"Blue?" Red was confused.

"He was a fake." Shadow explained, "That's why he didn't show his eyes."

"Oh?"

Just then, iron bars appeared infront of both the doors, locking them.

"Aw, shit!" Shadow said, "The doors!"

Five giant chu chus, five times the size of Link, suddenly fell down from above and landed around Shadow and Red. One was green, one was red, one was yellow with electricity around it, one was blue also with electricity around it and one was black. They were edging themselves towards Red and Shadow, closing in on them.

"Waaah! What do we do?" Red panicked.

"There's gotta be a weak point somewhere.." Shadow tried to look for one.

"How 'bout this?" Red got out his catapult.

He aimed two small stones at the green chu chus' eyes. He fired and one stone hit each eye. The chu chu then suddenly shrank to normal size, knee-high of Link.

"Alright!" Shadow ran to the green chu chu and destroyed it with his sword, "Red! You shrink 'em! I'll slash 'em!"

"Right!" Red fired stones at the red, yellow and blue chu chus' eyes.

When the stones hit the yellow and blue chu chus, they got stunned and the electricity around them disappeared.

Shadow ran up to them as they shrank and destroyed them with his sword.

Red kept on shooting stones at the black chu chu but the stones kept going right through it.

"Shadow! It's no use!" Red said, "The stones just keep going right through that black one!"

Shadow ran to Red and looked up at the black chu chu, "It's because it's made of darkness!"

Shadow reached his arms out at the chu chu and shot light out of his hands at it.

The light shone on the chu chu and it turned into stone. Shadow then formed a bomb in his hand, lit it with a flame of light and threw it at the stone chu chu. The bomb hit it and shattered it to pieces.

Red pointed up, "Shadow, look! It's raining force!"

Force gems came falling down, from where the last chu chu was destroyed.

"Alright!" Shadow said.

They both held their swords up which collected up the force.

"Our swords have gotten stronger!" Shadow looked at his sword.

"Yay! Alright!" Red cheered.

They withdrew their swords and the iron bars infront of the doors lifted, unlocking them.

"Blue must be through that door!" Red pointed to the far one.

"Come on, let's go!" Shadow ran to the door and Red followed.

They went through the door and it went outside. Infront of them was a staircase leading up to the top of a volcano. Red and Shadow couldn't see what was at the top, but they could see red smoke coming from it. They could hear cheering coming from monsters up there.

"D'you think Blue is up there?" Red asked.

"Only one way to find out." Shadow said.

They ran up the stairs and got to the top.

Shadow and Red were on a large stone ledge. Far infront of them was a deep pit of lava of the volcano. High above it, on the far side, was a smaller stone ledge. There were all kinds of bokolins, moblins and imps on it, cheering and jumping around.

The lava spurted up in columns at time-to-time from the pit.

Blue was unconscious, he was tied up with rope and he was hanging loosely from the bottom of the far stone ledge.

Red and Shadow could see him hanging in the air.

"Blue!" Red ran to him.

"No, Red! Wait!" Shadow ran after him.

Shadow pulled Red to a stop just as he got to the edge. A column of lava shot up right infront of them and went down again. Shadow and Red looked up to Blue.

"He's unconscious!" Shadow said.

"Oh no! Blue!" Red turned to Shadow, "What are we gonna do!"

"Hmmm..."

Blue slowly opened his eyes and saw the lava below him. He perked up which made him twitch slightly.

"Huh! What the hell-!"

The rope above him broke slightly which dropped Blue a bit. Blue stayed completely still.

He looked up, "Aw, crap! This can't be the end of me!"

Blue heard a laugh from an imp and he looked up at it.

The imp looked over the ledge at Blue and smirked. It held Blue's weapons over the edge.

Blues' eyes widened, "No! Don't!"


	34. Saving Blue and Azul

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 34: Saving Blue and Azul**

The imp dropped Blues' weapons into the lava and Blue watched them fall.

"Aah! No!" Blue cried out.

A black blur suddenly whizzed past under the weapons and caught them.

"Huh? What the?" Blue looked around under him.

With his ice rod, Red had made a path of ice over the lava. It connected from the left of the ledge he was on, made the path go under Blue three times, and then lead it back to the right side of the ledge.

Shadow was surfing on the ice path and had caught Blues' weapons from falling. As he turned the first corner, he drew out Blues' sword and threw the rest of his things onto the ledge.

As he surfed on the second path under Blue, he looked up to him.

"Blue! Catch!" Shadow threw Blues' sword up at him.

Blue watched the point of his sword come toward him, "What! Shadow!"

As the sword flew up, it cut the ropes around Blue, freeing him. Blue reached for his sword as he fell.

"Got it!" he caught the handle, "Waaah!"

Shadow surfed round to the third path under Blue and caught him in his arms. Shadow surfed round the last corner and headed towards the ledge.

A column of lava suddenly spurted out and made a big gap in the ice path to the ledge, where Shadow and Blue were heading.

"Oh no! Guys, watch out!" Red shouted to them.

As Shadow surfed to the edge of the ice path, he jumped off it as far as he could. The furthest he reached was half way between the path and the ledge. Shadow held the back of Blues' tunic and threw him to the ledge. Blue landed on his face next to Red.

Shadow started falling toward the lava. A column of lava shot up from underneath him.

"Aah!" Red pointed his rod below Shadow, "Ice Rod!"

Ice shot out of the rod and froze the top of the column.

Shadow landed hard on his back on the ice as it shot up at him.

Blue got up and looked at Shadow.

"Shadow! Jump!" Red shouted.

Shadow managed to stand up on the ice. He leapt off it and landed on the ledge.

The ice on the column and above the pit quickly melted away.

"Man, that was a close one.." Shadow panted, "Thanks, Red."

Red smiled.

Blue picked up his stuff, equiped them and withdrew his sword.

The bokoblins, moblins and imps started throwing spears at the Links. They were all managing to dodge them all.

Red pointed his rod at them, "Fire Rod!"

A strong blaze of fire shot out of the rod and destroyed all the monsters.

"Ah! All taken care of!" Red smiled and equiped his rod.

Blue looked at Red, "Wow.."

Shadow turned to Red, "Azul! We still need to save that blue cucco!"

"A-who?" Blue asked.

"Azul. We promised to save a blue cucco who's a deep friend of someone we met." Red explained.

"Hmm, I see." Blue said.

"But where could he be?" Shadow asked, "We've been in all the rooms in this place and I can't see anywhere else to go."

Blue ran to the side edge of the volcano, "Guys! Check it out! I found some stairs leading to another room!"

Red and Shadow ran to Blue and looked down.

"Azul must be somewhere down there." Shadow said.

"Let's go!" Red started going down the stairs and then turned to Shadow and Blue, "Come on! We promised Andréa!"

"Right!" Shadow said.

"Let's go!" Blue smirked.

They climbed down the stairs which lead to a room at the bottom.

They entered a small, red room lit brightly with candles. On the other side of the room was an archway, leading into a long, red tunnel which sloped upwards slightly and also lit brightly with candles.

"Azul must be through there!" Red started running through.

Blue and Shadow followed behind Red as they ran through the tunnel. They felt the ground rumble as they ran through. Just then, a huge, round boulder came rolling down towards them.

Blue and Shadow skidded to a stop.

"Aw, crap!" Shadow said.

They both turned round and legged it back.

"Run, Red!" Blue yelled out.

Red kept on running to the boulder infront of him and focused. He jumped up, off the side of the boulder, jumped up off the side of the wall and then jumped up and over the top of the boulder.

"Alright!" Red smirked.

Six darknuts looked up to Red as he was falling down into the middle of them.

Red quickly drew his sword and sheild and landed in the middle of the darknuts. They swung their huge swords at Red but he jumped up off the top of them. As he jumped out the circle, he stabbed his sword into one of the darknuts' eyes, destroying it. Red landed behind the darknuts and he cut off the armour of two of them then destroyed them with his sword. The other darknuts turned to Red and attack him with their swords. Red jumped back to dodge them the stabbed a darknut in the eyes, destroying it. Another darknut quickly attacked Red with its' sword but he blocked it with his sheild and stabbed the darknut in the eyes, destroying it. The last darknut swung its' sword at Red. Red jumped up, off the darknuts' head and landed behind it. Red cut off its' armour then destroyed it with his sword.

Red panted and collected the force left by the darknuts with his sword.

"Whew! Wow! I've never thought so quickly before!"

Red turned round and ran through the tunnel.

Blue and Shadow ran into the small room, through the arch, and then heard the boulder suddenly stop.

They turned their heads round.

"Oh, crap! The boulder's stuck!" Shadow asked.

"And Red's still in there!" Blue panicked.

Red ran through the tunnel then eventually got to a door.

"Ah." Red perked up, "Azul must be through there."

Red ran to the door and went in.

The room was big and empty. Azul was sitting in the middle of the room and perked its' head up as Red entered. There were two large, black statues either side of Azul.

"Aah! Azul!" Red ran to him.

Red knelt down put his arms round Azul to pick him up. Azul squirmed around to try to not be picked up by Red.

"Don't worry, Azul! I'm here to save you!" Red picked up Azul.

Azul was lifted off of a switch which then suddenly de-activated, The door locked and the room went pitch-black. An eye glowed from each of the statues, which could be heard hopping towards Red. The were called armos knights.

Red was holding Azul in his arms.

Red stepped back, "Uuwaaah! I'm scared!"

Him and Azul shivered in fright.

The armos knights hopped onto the switch to turned to Red. Red perked up as the room lit up and he got out his rod.

He quickly pointed it at the armos knights, "Ice Rod!"

Ice shot out of the rod and froze the armos knights in place, on the switch, before they could move again.

Red quickly withdrew his rod, turned round and went through the unlocked door.

He ran back down the tunnel. As he ran to the boulder, it shattered to pieces and saw that Shadow had just thrown a bomb at it.

"Shadow! Blue!" Red smiled and ran to them.

"Red, are you OK?" Blue asked.

"Yeah.." Red rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry you guys were left behind..I kinda got loads of force.."

Shadow pointed to Red, "Which means you can leave some force for us!"

Red sweat-dropped, "Eheheheheheh..."

Shadow perked up, "Come on! We better get back!"

"Right!" They ran back up the stairs.

"Hey, d'you guys think its' weird that we haven't seen the Helmaroc King here yet?" Shadow asked.

"Hmmm..maybe he flew off." Red said.

"That's bad.." Blue said.

Just then, they felt the volcano rumble.

"We gotta get outta here, quick!" Blue said.

They ran up to the top of the volcano and headed for the other stairs.

Lava suddenly spurted up out of the volcano. The lava then stopped and the Helmaroc King flew out of the pit. It landed behind Shadow, Red and Blue, which caused them all to trip.

The Helmaroc King looked down at them and let out a loud cry.


	35. The Defeat of the Helmaroc King

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 35: The Defeat of the Helmaroc King**

Red, Shadow and Blue got up to their feet and turned to the Helmaroc King.

Red clutched tightly onto Azul, "I-it's the Helmaroc King!"

"This is our chance!" Shadow said, "We can get rid of him for good!"

Blue smirked and drew out his hammer, "Time for payback!"

The Helmaroc King brought its' head back and then brought its' beak down at the Links. They jumped out the way and its' beak got stuck in the ground.

"It's stuck!" Red said.

"Freeze it!" Blue shouted.

Red got out his rod and pointed it at the Helmaroc Kings' head, "Ice Rod!"

Ice shot out of the rod and froze the head in place.

Blue jumped up at it and swung his hammer down on it, "Hyaaah!"

It smashed the ice and the Helmaroc King brought up its' head free.

"Huh? He didn't shatter into pieces?" Blue asked.

"It's the mask!" Shadow said.

"Yeah! It's only been cracked!" Red pointed out.

"Then we'll have to keep cracking it 'till it opens!" Blue got his hammer ready.

The Helmaroc King brought its' head back again and slammed its' head down at Blue. He jumped out the way and the Helmaroc King got its' beak stuck in the ground again.

Red pointed his rod at the Helmaroc Kings' head, "Ice Rod!"

Ice shot out of the rod and froze the head in place. Blue jumped up, swung his hammer down at the head and smashed the ice. The Helmaroc King brought its' head back up and its' mask had cracked again.

"Haha! One more should do it!" Blue smirked.

The Helmaroc King let out a loud cry and then flapped its' wings at Red, letting out a strong wind.

"Wooaah!" Red got blown back near to the edge and landed on his back.

His rod fell out of his hand and rolled away from him.

Red sat up and clutched Azul with both his arms.

"Azul, are you OK?" Red then looked up.

The Helmaroc King was right infront of Red. It brought its' head back ready to bring its' beak down at him.

"Waaaah!" Red froze in fright.

Blue perked up, "Red!"

Blue dropped his hammer and quickly ran to Red.

The Helmaroc King started bringing its' beak down at Red at quick speed.

Shadow started running at the Helmaroc King. He formed a bomb in his hand and lit it with a flame of darkness.

"You leave them alone!" Shadow then threw the bomb at the Helmaroc Kings' mask.

Blue stopped infront of Red and knelt down. He put his hands on his shoulders and protected Red with his body.

"Blue!" Red said, "Waah!"

The bomb hit the Helmaroc Kings' mask just before it reached Blue and Red. The explosion cracked the mask which then broke off the Helmaroc Kings' head.

The Helmaroc King had angry, red eyes. It then flew high into the air.

Shadow ran to Blue and Red.

"You OK, Red?" Blue asked.

"Yeah." Red nodded.

Blue stood up and they looked up at the Helmaroc King.

"You don't think he's gonna fly away, do you?" Blue asked.

"Nah. That bird's smart." Shadow said, "He's gonna keep fighting us 'till he wins."

Red placed Azul on the ground, "Azul." he pointed to the stairs he came from first, "Run down those stairs and wait for us at the door. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Azul nodded and ran to the stairs. He noticed the rod, picked it up in his beak and ran down the stairs.

Red stood up and looked up at the Helmaroc King, "What are we gonna do, guys?"

Shadow drew out his sword, "Draw your swords. We're gonna finish him in a triple-blow."

Blue and Red drew out their swords and they all ran to the middle. They looked up and watched the Helmaroc King dive down at them.

"Now!" Shadow shouted.

They all jumped up as the Helmaroc King came down at them. They sliced their swords through the Helmaroc King as they went through it. The Helmaroc King split in three and then exploded in a smoke of darkness.

Shadow, Blue and Red looked down.

"Aah! We did it!" Red smiled.

"Look at all the force!" Blue said.

"We did it! We defeated the Helmaroc King!" Shadow cheered.

The smoke left from the Helmaroc King turned into force which rained down onto the ground. The three Links laughed as they fell down to the ground. They landed gently on their feet and they held their swords up which collected the force.

The force got evenly collected by the Four Swords. Blue picked up his dropped hammer and equiped it.

"Come on! We gotta bring Azul back to Andréa!" Red said.

"Yeah!" They withdrew their swords and ran down the stairs leading to Azul.

Azul was standing at the door with Reds' rod in his mouth.

Reds' face lightened up, "Azul! You're such a smart cucco!"

Red stroked Azul on the head and took the rod from him. He equiped the rod and then picked up Azul in his arms.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Shadow said.

"Right." Blue and Red nodded.

They ran through the door and made their way out of the fortress.

Andréa was sitting near the shore, looking out at the Forsaken Fortress.

"I hope they're alright.." Andréas' head then perked up as he saw the raft coming toward him. He stood up and waved, "Hey, guys! I'm here!"

Red pointed at him, "Look! It's Andréa!"

They paddled the raft to the shore and jumped off. Andréa knelt down and Azul ran into his arms.

"Azul! I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried!" He held Azul in his arms and stood up, "Thankyou Shadow, and Red. I'm so grateful. I can't thank you guys enough."

"Heheh. It was no problem." Shadow smiled.

"Oh yeah, Andréa. This is our friend, Blue." Red said.

Blue held his hand out, "Nice to meet ya!"

Andréa shook his hand, "You too."

Shadow yawned and walked over to some bushes, "Aw, man. Been fighting all night.." he sat down by them and fell asleep.

Red then yawned and sat next to Shadow, "So sleepy.." he then fell asleep.

Blue stretched his arms and sat down next to Red, "Might as well get some sleep." he then fell asleep.

Andréa smiled and sat down next to Shadow, "Let's get some sleep, Azul." He fell asleep with Azul tight in his arms, who also fell asleep.


	36. Cat Trouble

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 36: Cat Trouble**

It was the next morning. Green was facing Vio outside. He was unravelling the bandages off of Vios' head.

Green smiled, "OK. It's all off."

Vio slowly opened his eyes and his face lightened up, "Ah, Green! I can see you! Uh, are Shadow, Red and Blue not back yet?"

"No, not yet. I bet they're probably sleeping though. I heard the Helmaroc King cry out last night so maybe they were fighting that thing all night."

"Hmm, I hope they're OK.."

"I'm sure they are." Green smiled, "We're part of Link the hero after all."

Vio nodded, "Yeah.."

They paused and then both drew out their swords in the blink of an eye.

"Swords only fight! Agreed?" Green said.

"Fine with me!" Vio swung his sword at Green first.

Green blocked Vios' attack, "1 force!"

They kept swinging and blocking their swords at each other with fast play. The villagers could hear the sounds of the swords chinging against each other. They walked past Vio and Green and watched in amazement. Several children gathered round them and cheered for their favourite colour.

"Go green!"

"Purple! Purple!"

"No, stupid! It's violet!"

"No way! He's wearing indigo!"

"Yay! Green's the best!"

Green and Vio swung their swords at each other and both blocked each others' attacks. They both stared at each other, smirking.

"We've gathered quite a crowd." Green said.

"You wouldn't want to slip up now, would you?" Vio edged Green back slightly.

"Yeah, you better be careful, Vio!" Green then stamped on Vios' foot.

"Yeeooow!" Vio held onto his foot and hopped back. He looked up at Green, "Dirty trick! You know that's my weak point!"

"Wahaha! Third time's the charm!" Green laughed.

"Hang on! You said swords only!"

Green shook his finger at Vio, "Nah, all's fair in love and war."

"Grrr...you!" Vio ran at Green and swung his sword at him.

Green blocked Vios' attack, "72 force!"

They carried on their sword play and the crowd of kids kept cheering.

"Well, we gotta get back to our friends." Shadow said.

"Alright, thankyou guys again." Andréa smiled.

Red, Blue and Shadow walked up, through the trees. Red stopped and turned to Andréa.

He waved, "Bye, Andréa! Good luck on your new farm!"

Andréa smiled, "Good luck on your journey. Stay safe, OK?"

Red nodded, "We will. Bye, Azul! I hope we see you guys again!"

Azul waved his wings at Red and Andréa smiled.

"Red, come on!" Blue yelled out.

Him and Shadow were at the entrance of the icey cave.

"We gotta get back to Green and Vio! They're waiting!" Shadow yelled out.

"OK." Red waved to Andréa, then turned round and ran to Shadow and Blue.

Blue and Shadow were walking through the icey cave. Red was walking a ways behind them.

Red suddenly heard a meow and stopped. He looked down to the left of him and saw a small, black cat, cleaning its' face. Red knelt down behind it and the cat turned its' head at him. It had big, cute eyes and had a diamond shape of its' forehead.

"Aaaw, what a cute kitty!" Red stroked its' head.

The cat meowed and the diamond on its' head glowed slightly. A faint aroma came from its' tail and drifted up to Reds' nose. Red smelled the scent without notice.

The cat then ran away from Red.

"Uh, wait! Come back!" Red reached for it.

Red got up to his feet and ran after the cat. The cat ran up on ledges on the wall and went through a small tunnel, only big enough for itself.

Red ran up to it and gracefully jumped up and hung onto the ledge of the tunnel.

"Aw, man. It went away." Red jumped back down.

"Red! Hurry up!" Blue shouted.

"Coming!" Red ran out of the cave.

Red ran past Shadow and Blue who were walking. Red then slowed down to a walk five metres infront of them.

"Red, what were you up to back there?" Blue asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just playing with a cat." Red said.

"Fine, fine." Blue said.

Just then, a long, brown cats' tail grew from under Reds' tunic.

"Huh!" Blue and Shadow looked at it in confusion.

Brown cat ears then popped up on Reds' head.

"Uuh, Blue. Did Red just grow a tail and ears?" Shadow asked.

"Either that or we're both going crazy." Blue replied.

Red then turned his head round at Blue and Shadow and smiled. Red had grown cats' whiskers, nose and teeth.

"Waaah!" Blue and Shadow were shocked.

"Huh? Guys, what's wrong?" Red asked.

"Um, Red. Are you OK?" Shadow asked.

"I'm completely fine, why'd you ask?" Red replied.

"Uh, no reason.." Shadow said.

"That cat, Red." Blue said, "There wasn't anything strange about it, was there?"

"Nah, except it had a diamond shape on its' head." Red explained, "And it was really cute!"

"Oh, great.." Blue commented.

Red, still looking back at Blue and Shadow, suddenly fell down the cliff which slid down to the snowy wasteland.

"Red!" Blue and Shadow then ran to the cliff.

"Don't worry, maybe he'll land on his feet." Shadow suggested.

"Shut up!" Blue replied.

They ran to the edge of the cliff and slid down it to Red.

"Red, you OK?" Blue asked.

Red smiled, "Yeah."

"Uh, Red.." Shadow grabbed Reds' wrist and lead him to a nearby icey lake, "You should take a look at yourself."

"Why?" Red looked down at his reflection, "Waah! What the-?" He felt his face and ears, "I have a..."

"Don't forget this." Blue grabbed onto Reds' tail.

"Yeowch!" Red snatched his tail from Blue, "Don't grab my...tail!"

Red started panicking, "Uwaah! What's happening to me! I'm scared guys! Waah!"

"Calm down, Red. We'll find a way through this!" Shadow tried to calm him down.

"This must've been the work of that cat you mentioned earlier." Blue said.

"What are we gonna do?" Shadow asked.

Reds' head perked up, "I know! Vios' book! That always has all the answers about stuff!"

"Guess we'll have to give it a shot." Blue said.

"Come on! Let's hurry!" Shadow stood up.

"Yeah!" Red stood up.

Red ran to Snow Peak and Blue and Shadow ran behind him.

"Red? You're turning into a cat!" Green and Vio were shocked and confused.

"Yeah! I know! But maybe your book knows how to fix me!" Red panicked.

"OK, OK.." Vio opened his book and flicked through it.

"We think this was the work of this small, black, cute cat I saw." Red explained.

"Ah, this should be it.." Vio turned to a page with a picture of two small, black cats with a diamond shape on their heads, "They're called 'Koori Neko' and they live in icey climates. 'When appoached by strangers, the diamond on their head glows which emits a faint aroma from their tail. When a human smells this scent they will then gradually turn into a Koori Neko within one hour.'"

"Oh no! I don't wanna be a Koori Neko for the rest of my life!" Red panicked, "Is there any way to stop it?"

"Well, it says there's only one way." Vio read, "It says that not too far east of Snow Peak is a lake that is the only way to cure the transformation."

"Alright-nya!" Red cheered, "Let's head nya!"

"Huh!" The others looked at Red in confusion.

"Nya?" Red perked up, "Nya, nya, nya, nya. Nya, nya, nyaaaa!" he started crying.

"Uwaah! Red!" Blue tried comforting him.

"Oh, crap. He can only speak cat now!" Vio said.

"Come on! We better get going to that lake!" Green said.

"Right!" They all nodded.

They started running east from Snow Peak.

As they ran out the village, they ran past Spec and Talin.

"Shadow! Vio! You leaving so soon?" Spec asked them.

Vio and Shadow stopped and turned round.

Shadow waved, "Yeah, we're kinda in an emergency. Vio, this is Spec and his fairy, Talin."

Vio smiled, "Ah! Thankyou so much Spec. I can see just fine now."

Spec smiled, "That's great to hear. Be sure to visit us again."

Vio waved, "I hope we do! Bye!"

Vio and Shadow then turned round and ran behind the others.

Green, Red and Blue were running down the side of a tall hill. Vio and Shadow were still running on the top.

Vio stopped and looked at the ground.

He thought back to when him and Spec where in the operating room, after the operation.

"Tell me, Vio. How on earth did you get shot?" Spec asked.

"Shadow and me were trapped by a huge shadow ghost in a cave. It shot a bullet at Shadow and I pushed him out the way to sacrifice myself for him. Shadow...means everything to me." Vio explained, "...but..I'm not entirely sure if he knows how I feel.."

Spec smiled, "You should tell him. It'll only become harder if you keep waiting. Tell him how you feel tomorrow morning when you can see again."

Vio lifted his head and looked at Shadow, "..Shadow?"

Shadow stopped on the hill-top edge and turned his head to Vio, "Huh?"

"I...need to tell you something.."

"What is it?"

Vio started walking toward Shadow, still looking into his eyes.

Shadow turned to Vio, "Is something wrong, Vio?"

Vio stopped infront of Shadow. He placed his hands on Shadows' cheeks and pulled his head forward slightly. Vio then kissed Shadow on the lips. Shadows' eyes widened and he blushed.

Green turned his head round and stopped, "Guys, where are Vio and Shadow?"

Blue and Red stopped and turned round.

Red pointed up to Vio and Shadow, "Nya!"

Blue and Green looked up to them.

Green smiled, "Heheh. I knew there was something between those two."

Vio stopped kissing Shadow and stepped back. He kept his eyes closed and blushed slightly.

"Shadow, I..." he opened his eyes and was shaking slightly, "..love you.."

Shadow paused, "I love you too, Vio!"

Shadow put his arms around Vio and hugged him tight. Vio then put his arms around Shadow and they both laughed.

Blue looked at Red and blushed faintly. He then looked back up at Vio and Shadow.

"Vio! Shadow! Come on! We gotta go before Red gets worse!" Blue yelled to them.

Vio and Shadow took their arms off each other and Shadow turned to the others.

Vio held onto Shadows' hand and smiled, "Let's go!"

They both ran down the hill to the others together, holding each others' hand, laughing in delight.


	37. Curing the Transformation

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 37: Curing the Transformation**

The five Links were walking towards a forest, east of Snow Peak. The snow on the ground got thinner as they got further away. Vio and Shadow were holding hands as they were walking along.

"Nya nya nya!" Red started running to the forest and then tripped into the snow.

"Careful, Red!" Blue ran to him and helped him up to his feet.

Red looked at the prints left in the snow, "Nya?" he then looked at his hands and panicked, "Nya nya nya!"

Green, Vio and Shadow ran to Red and Blue.

"Woah! Red's got paws!" Green said.

"We better hurry to that lake." Shadow said.

"It should be just through that forest." Vio pointed, "Let's go!"

They started running in and through the forest.

There was no more snow on the ground. The five Links ran through the forest and then got to a clearing. It was surrounded by bushes and there were entrances at two sides; where the Links were and on the far side of them. In the middle of the clearing was a large, pink lake.

Blue twitched, "Uh, I'm gonna go take a whiz, guys. I'll be right back!" Blue ran to the left of him, behind some trees.

"Heheheh! Is it the pepper again?" Green asked.

"Shut up!" Blue yelled out.

Vio, Shadow, Green and Red walked up to the lake.

Vio got out his book, "OK, it says that to cure the transformation, the being must imerse him or herself into the lake.."

"Nya nya!" Red started running in.

"Wait, Red! There's more!" Vio panicked.

Before Vio could continue, Red tripped over a small rock and fell into the lake. The splash caused water to fly out onto Vio, Shadow and Green. There was then a thick puff of smoke where they were standing.

"OK, guys. I'm back. Huh!" Blue walked back and saw the smoke from where they were.

The smoke faded away and there were three Koori Neko where Vio, Shadow and Green were standing. They were standing on their clothes which were in messy piles on the ground. Another Koori Neko then climbed its' way out of the lake.

"Wha! What the hell!" Blue ran to Vios' book which was open on the page he was reading, "'The being will then instantly turn into a Koori Neko then transform back to normal in fifteen minutes. If the water of this lake touches the hair of any other human, they will also turn into a Koori Neko for fifteen minutes.' Oh boy.." Blue closed the book.

He walked over to the lake and helped the Red Koori Neko out the lake. Red shook the water off himself and Blue held him away.

"Woah! Careful!" Blue said.

Blue put Red down next to him and he then fished out Reds' clothes and weapons from the lake. Blue rung them out and then folded them neatly in a pile.

Blue looked over his shoulder at the four Links who were now Koori Neko.

He sighed, "Trust those idiots to get transformed this way, heheh." he then looked at their clothes in messy piles, "Huh? Can't have it that way, can we?"

Blue stood up and walked over to their clothes' piles. He neatly folded them and arranged them in their separate piles. He put Reds' clothes next to them so they were arranged in a row.

Blue smiled, "There! All neat!" he sat on the grass and looked up to the sky, "Now all we do is wait."

Blue was lying on the ground, relaxing. The four Koori Neko Links were away from the lake, the other side of Blue.

Blue sat up, "How long's it been? They should return to normal by now.." he perked up, "Hang on.." he looked at the Koori Neko Links, "..They're gonna transform back to normal.." he then looked at their clothes on the other side of him, "..But their clothes are over here...oh no!"

Blue lunged for the clothes and collected them all in his arms. The four Koori Neko Links suddenly transformed back in normal in a thick puff of smoke.

Blue threw their clothes at them, "Guys! Your clothes!"

Their clothes flew onto them and they fell back. The smoke faded away and their clothes were covering below their waist.

Vio and Shadow looked at each other and then quickly looked way, blushing. Red was tembling nervously while dressing himself quickly.

"Wha..what happened?" Green asked.

Blue was covering his eyes with his hands, "I'll tell you later! Just hurry up and get dressed!"

The Links were dressed and they were standing up. Blue told them what had happened to them.

"Huh?" Red perked up, "Yay! I can speak again!"

Blue smiled, "That's good to hear, heheh!"

"So, where do we go now?" Red asked.

"I think we need to go back to Hyrule." Shadow said, "We need to let Zelda know what's going on..if she hasn't been taken away again.."

"Hmm.." Green was facing the ground, looking puzzled.

"Is something wrong, Green?" Vio asked.

Green looked up at them, "I was just thinking, what are we?"

The others looked at Green, confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Blue asked.

"Well, if any of us are still related to my dad, or my sister. If we're quintuplets or what? The shrine getting smashed must have given some sort of effect..I'd like to find that out first." Green explained.

"But, where do we find out?" Red asked.

"I know where!" Blue started running through the forest on the other side of the lake, "Follow me!"

The others ran behind Blue, following him through the trees.

Blue jumped out some bushes onto some stone pavement and pointed up, "There!"

The others ran out the bushes and stopped behind Blue, "Woah!"


	38. Vios' Fear

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 38: Vios' Fear**

Blue was pointing at a huge building with windows all around it. A red cross could be seen printed on the walls around it. The building was behind two smaller buildings infront of it.

"A-a hospital!" Red asked.

"Great idea, Blue!" Green smiled.

"Heheh, well.." Blue looked smug.

"How'd you know it was here?" Vio asked.

"I saw it when I was ontop a hill in Snow Peak." Blue explained, "..That's where I got kidnapped by the Helmaroc King."

"Oooooh.." Shadow commented.

Green walked infront of Blue and looked ahead.

He turned round to the others and smiled, "Let's look around, guys!"

There were tall, developed looking buildings all around the place. The pavement was made out of various stone tiles. There were various areas of green grass with various plants and there were different shaped fountains around the place.

The five Links where standing in a clearing with a fountain in the middle of it. They were looking up at all the tall buildings around them in amazement.

"Woah, check it out!" Blue said.

"I've never been to a place like this before!" Green said.

"It's a huge city!" Red said.

"Everything's so big.." Shadow said.

"It makes you feel so small.." Vio said.

Green turned to Blue, "So, where's that hospital?"

"Uh...Well..." Blue looked around.

Red pointed down a road, "There! Is that it?"

Red pointed to the huge hospital which could be seen down a road from where they were.

"Yeah! Well done, Red!" Blue said.

The five Links walked through the large, white automatic doors. They entered the hospital into a large, clean reception.

They walked to the reception desk to their right. Green had to stand on his tip-toes in order to lean his arms on the desk.

"Um, excuse me. Hello?" Green asked.

A young, cute woman looked over her shoulder and then turned to Green, "Hello there, how can I help you?" she smiled.

The woman had blonde hair in two pig-tails. She had orange eyes and several freckles on her face. She wore a light green dress with white stripes on the shoulders with a red cross on them.

"Well.." Green sounded slightly nervous, "We're travellers and we're kinda new to this place. Can you tell us where we are and how far away from Hyrule we are?"

The woman smiled, "Of course. This place is called City Ishidukuri where many people find a good place to live and work and make a living helping people. This place is well developed and doesn't harm the environment in any way. Hyrule, however, is very far south, through the desert, over the sea and past several islands." the woman looked worried, "Is that where you need to go?"

"Yeah, but not yet. We want to find something out here first." Green said, "Can we get blood tests here?"

"Of course! This hospital specialises in everything. This is the biggest in the world."

"Wow.." Green got out his rupees sack, "So, how much do we need to pay? For the five of us."

"Oh, don't worry. You don't need to pay for blood tests. We feel you shouldn't need to pay to find out who you are in relations."

"Wow! That's so nice!" Green put away his rupees sack, "Where do we need to go?"

"Just go down that hall to room 18. The door should be clearly marked, to your right." the woman pointed, "Oh, my name's Claira. Please come to me if you need any help. What are your names?"

"My name's Green."

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Vio!"

"Shadow!"

Claira smiled, "It's nice to know you all. Be sure to enjoy your visit here."

"OK. See you later." Green nodded.

The five of them started walking down the corridor.

They walked down and got to room 18.

"Room 18, right?" Red ran to the door and knocked on it, "Hello? Anyone in?"

The door opened and a cute woman stepped out. She had long, dark blue hair with white streaks. She had dark blue eyes and wore a nurses' hat on her head. She wore a blue dress with a zip down the middle. It had white stripes on the shoulders with red crosses on them. There were frills on the neck and the short-sleeve ends of the dress. She wore blue shoes with white stripes down the middle of them. She wore a name tag on the left side of her chest.

"Ah! You must be Green, Blue, Vio, Shadow and Red!" she pointed at them as she said their names.

"Yeah! That's right!" Red said, "We're here for the blood tests!"

"OK, my name's Volivia. Please come in one at a time so we can take your blood sample." She looked down at Red, "Would you like to go first?"

"OK!" Red went in.

"If you could please wait for your turn. You can sit down here in these seats." Volivia pointed out five seats in a row along the wall.

"Thanks." Green smiled.

The four Links sat down in the seats and Volivia went in and closed the door behind her.

"NO! AAH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

Vio shifted as far back in the recliner chair as he could, trembling with fear.

Volivia was holding a small needle in her hand, "Vio, it's just a small prick and it'll be done. Everyone has to have a blood test and today it's your turn!"

Vio shook his head, "N-no! You can't make me take it! I won't take it!"

Green, Blue and Shadow came running in. Green and Blue each held down Vios' arms. Shadow stood on the other side of the chair from Volivia.

Vio panicked, "N-no! Guys? Aaah!"

"Vio-kun, just look at me. Think about me, OK?" Shadow looked down at Vio.

Vio looked up into his eyes, "..Shadow-Chan.."

Volivia rolled up Vios' sleeve and inserted the needle into his arm.

Vio felt the needle go in and screamed, "WAAAAAAAAHH!"

Blue and Green walked out.

"Is Vio OK?" Red asked.

Green smirked, "Today, we found something new about Vio.."

Shadow and Vio walked out. Shadow had his hands on Vios' shoulders and Vio was rubbing his arm where the needle went in, trying to stop himself from crying.

"Vio-kun has a fear of needles.." Shadow said.

"Not gonna cry..not gonna cry.." Vio sniffed.

Volivia stepped out, "OK, now we have all your blood samples, we can start analyzing them. You'll need to wait about one hour for the results so we search for who your relations are."

"How do you do that?" Green asked.

"We have a huge database in the computer which lists everyones' blood type and data so we can search for DNA matches. We gather them from all the other hospitals around the world."

"Wow, that's so impressive." Green commented.

"While you wait, you can stay in one of the rooms we have here. We've prepared one for you already, room 331 on floor 11. Just go back down to the reception and the elevator's on the wall to your right."

"Wow! You done that all for us?" Red asked.

"Well, you are travellers and it looks like you need a rest. You can stay here for as long as you want. The rent here is very cheap."

"Wow! Thanks a lot!" Green smiled.

Volivia smiled, "It's no problem! I'll call you down when the results are ready."

"Thanks, see ya later." Green said.

The five Links started walking back down the hall to the elevator.

They went in and the door closed behind them. Vio pressed button 11 and the elevator started going up. As it did, it showed a view of the outside.

"Wow! Check it out!" Red went up to the glass window to look at the view.

"Look! I can see Snow Peak!" Shadow pointed.

The five Links looked at the view in amazement as they went higher and higher in the elevator.

"Bing!" the elevator stopped and the doors opened to the carpeted halls of floor 11.

"Race ya, Blue!" Shadow said.

"Ready, go!" Blue started running down the hallway.

Shadow ran with him and Red ran behind them. Green and Vio ran after Red.

Blue and Shadow skidded to a stop infront of room 331.

"I won!" they both said to each other.

Red, Green and Vio stopped behind them.

A key card was in the card slot of the door. There was a label on it saying 'For the five travellers'.

Vio took the card out and the small light on it changed from red to green.

Blue opened the door.

They all gasped in amazement, "Wow!"


	39. Shadows' Dark Past

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 39: Shadows' Dark Past**

The five Links' room was huge. There were five beds with white duvet covers on them. There were two beds on the left side of the room and three beds on the right. On the far side of the room was a green sofa with a glass coffee table infront of it. On the coffee table was a bowl of fruit and there were two green armchairs infront of the table, facing the sofa. Behind the armchairs was a large, round, red and white rug. To the right of the sofa and coffee table was a kitchen area with black and white tiles on the floor and various kitchen appliances. Infront of the kitchen area was a round dining table with six chairs around it and a vase of flowers in the middle of the table. Above the sofa was a large window, overlooking the view of fields and mountains in the distance. To the right of the sofa was a white utility cupboard and a door leading into a bathroom. There were two sets of drawers against the wall behind the second bed on the left.

The five Links walked in and looked around. Vio closed the door behind them.

"Wow! They gave all this to us?" Red asked.

"It's so impressive!" Green said.

"Well, this is what to expect from the biggest hospital in the world." Vio said.

The five Links had settled themselves in and were sitting on their chosen beds. Red and Blue were on the left side with Red closer to the door. Green, Shadow and Vio were on the right with Green closer to the door and Vio closer to the kitchen area.

They had hung their weapons on the end of their beds and had put other weapons and equipment in the drawers.

They heard a ringing sound and they turned their heads to the door.

"What's that?" Red asked.

Green got off his bed and walked over to the small intercom next to the door on the wall.

He held down the button on it, "Hello?"

"The blood sample results are ready!" Volivias' voice said.

"Ah! We'll be right down!"

The five Links were standing in room 18 facing Volivia who was sitting on a rotating chair infront of a computer and various machinery. She was holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"OK, here are the results we found." Volivia said, "Green, your father is the general knight from Hyrule and your sister is Aryll who lives with your grandmother on Outset Island."

"Ah, that's a relief. I'm still the same." Green said.

"Vio, your father is Kota from Strong Will Island and your mother was Miyu but she died from an incurable illness at that time."

Vio gasped softly, "I have...a father...?"

"Red, you had a mother and father named Anju and Kafei from Clocktown of Darumina, but they died in a tragic accident."

"Ooooooh..." Red then sighed.

"Blue. Shadow. I'm sorry, but we couldn't find any DNA matches for you two."

"Hmm.." Shadow nodded.

Blue looked stunned, "...N...no...I can't be...just a damn copy..?" he thought.

"Can we have a copy of those results, please?" Green asked.

"Sure, you can take this one." Volivia handed Green the piece of paper in her hand of the blood DNA data.

"Thanks very much." Green said, "This helped us out a lot."

The five Links were sitting on the three beds on the right side of the room. Vio was holding the paper of data in his hand with Red and Blue also reading it.

"The crosses by the names mean they're dead, right?" Red asked.

"That's right." Blue said.

"It's so shocking.." Vio was trembling slightly, "I have a father.."

"Hmm..oh man! This just raises more questions about the Four Sword!" Green itched his head.

"Vio! Your book! Does it have anything about the Four Sword in it?" Red asked.

"Hmm, let's see.." Vio picked up his book from behind him and flicked through it, "Ah! Here we-Huh! All the infromation's blurred out!" he showed the pages to the others, "All there is is a picture of our...five swords?"

"I guess we gotta figure it out for ourselves.." Green said.

"Hmmm.." Blue was looking at the piece of paper.

"Uwaah! Blue! You must be so upset!" Red said.

Blue looked at Red, "Not really." he smiled, "I got you guys with me."

"Heheheh!" Red laughed.

Green perked up, "Memories! Do you guys have any memories of the past?"

"Well..the first memory I have is standing infront of the shrine when you pulled out the Four Sword." Vio explained, "But it feels like I have memories before that.."

Red and Blue nodded.

"You mean my memories?" Green asked.

"No. I've never heard of your sister Aryll before." Vio said.

"Hmmm..maybe you guys had childhoods somehow, but you just can't remember.." Green said.

"I remember." Shadow said.

The others turned their heads to him.

"My childhood..I remember it as clear as glass.."

"Shadow-Chan.." Vio said.

"I never knew my parents, which is why I wasn't surprised that their DNA couldn't be found. I grew up as a normal kid, with...Ganondorf.."

It was near a mountainous place, leading to the desert. The sky was full of dark clouds, making the place slightly dark.

Herds of keese, imps and bokoblins came charging at a young boy. He wore a black tunic and black hat and he had purple hair.

The boy smirked, "Hyaah!"

He threw fireballs of darkness, which he formed in his hands, multiple times at the monsters. None of them missed once, they all hit the monsters and destroyed them.

A young Chibi Ganon was behind him, "You did it!"

The boy cheered, "Yay! Alright!" he ran to Chibi Ganon, "Did ya see that?"

"Yeah! You were awesome!" Chibi Ganon replied.

Ganondorf stepped out to them.

The boy looked up to him, "Ganondorf! Did you see? I beat all of them!"

"Yes. I'm very proud of you." Ganondorf put his hand on the boys' head, "Well done, Shadow."

"Each day, the training got harder and tougher. The powers I was given got stronger as I grew. I had fun, I enjoyed it because I was told I was the best at it. Eventually, I was told what I had to do for my 'true happiness'; Ganondorfs' conquer of Hyrule."

Shadow was 12 years old. He was sitting on a rock, high in the mountains. He was looking out at the vast green fields, lakes and towns around him.

Ganondorf walked up to Shadow, behind him, "Just imagine, Shadow. All this can be ours. It can all be under our control!"

"What's the point?" Shadow asked.

"What!"

"What's the point of taking all this over? It's perfect as it is. Our actions would just ruin it."

"Why you..!" Ganondorf grabbed Shadow by the neck of his shirt and pulled him up to his face, "Are you saying you'd rather have a world filled with light instead of a world filled with darkness!"

"Yes!"

Ganondorf threw Shadow down to the ground, "Fine then! If you really want the world covered in light..!"

Ganondorf put his hands over Shadow and slowly raised them up. Shadow was pulled up slightly and Ganondorf clenched his hands slightly.

"..Then try living in it as a mere shadow!" Ganondorf yelled.

Shadows' eyes widened and he felt like he was being pulled apart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Shadow yelled.

He lost the shining in his eyes and he collapsed.

"That's when I was sent to the seal of the Four Sword. I was trapped in the darkness for two years. I heard Ganondorfs' voice telling me.."

"You're just a mere shadow, you've no chance of surviving in light. The only way you can is to destroy the light."

"I just sat there alone, being told these things over and over again. I built up power and rage against the light. Gufuu managed to loosen the seal letting me out. He told me I had to defeat the four heroes so the world can be left in darkness. It was my only choice..I had to believe him so I thought I had a chance to live." Shadow explained, "But now I can live happily in this world. So, I'm sorry I did all those evil things to you guys."

Green smiled, "Don't worry about it, Shadow. We completely understand now."

They all smiled at Shadow.

Shadow smiled, "I'm glad."


	40. Blue vs Ralph

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 40: Blue vs Ralph**

Blue slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on his front on the floor.

He looked up, "Huh? What the?"

Blue stood up and looked around. The whole place was black but he could clearly see himself and the other Links. They were queued up infront of Blue with Blue at the back.

"Uh..hey, guys. What's going on?" Blue asked.

Red turned his head to him, "Hi, Blue! We gotta defeat the mini Gufuu on our own and if we do then we win a doughnut!"

"Doughnut?" Blue asked.

Green, at the front, stepped forward. A small Gufuu flew out from the darkness and flew on the spot, high in the air. Green threw his boomarang at it. When it hit, the small Gufuu poofed away in a cloud of smoke. A doughnut fell down from the smoke as it cleared. Green caught his boomerang and then ran forward and caught the doughnut.

"Alright!" Green smiled.

Green ran forward and disappeared into the darkness.

Another small Gufuu appeared and Shadow stepped forward. He formed a bomb in his hand, lit it with a flame of light and threw it at the mini Gufuu. It got destroyed and Shadow ran forward. He caught the doughnut and disappeared into the darkness.

Vio stepped forward and a small Gufuu appeared in the air. He shot an arrow at it with his bow and hit the small Gufuu. It disappeared, Vio ran forward and caught the doughnut then disappeared into the darkness.

Red stepped forward and aimed a stone with his catapult. The small Gufuu appeared and he fired the stone at it. It hit and destroyed the small Gufuu. Red ran forward and caught the doughnut.

"Yay! Haha!" Red ran into the darkness.

"OK, my turn!" Blue stepped forward.

The small Gufuu appeared high in the air and Blue got out his hammer.

He perked up, "Huh? Crap! I can't hit it from here!" he started panicking, "This isn't fair! They stole all the long-projectile weapons from that toybox before me!"

The small Gufuu got angry and then zapped Blue with darkness.

"Wah!" Blue suddenly sat up on his bed.

"Blue, you OK?" Red asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's OK. I was having a dream."

Just then, all their stomachs rumbled.

Green rubbed his stomach, "Heheh! It'll be lunchtime soon!"

Shadow looked through the cupboards in the kitchen area, "Hmm..All there is is cutlery and some milk in the fridge!"

Blue stood up and put on his shoes, "I'll go out and get some food for us."

"Shall I come too?" Red asked.

"Nah, you stay here and rest. I need to stretch my legs."

"OK." Red replied.

Blue strapped his sword to his shoulder and tied a sack of rupees to his belt.

"See ya guys later!" Blue walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Blue walked through City Ishidukuri. He was looking at the ground as he walked along.

"No DNA matches.." Blue sighed, "Does that mean..." he stopped, "No! It just means they can't be found! It doesn't mean I didn't have parents!"

Blue carried on walking along and he heard the sound of a swordfight. Blue followed the sounds and ran round the corner.

In the middle of the street was a raised platform with rubber ropes around it. There were people and children crowded around it.

A man on the fighting platform had dropped his sword and fallen to the ground.

"Heheh. I win again." a boy said, standing before the fallen man.

The boy was one year older than the Links and he had red hair and green eyes. His hair went up slightly and then went down and quiffed up. His right eye was usually hidden by his hair and he had thick, red eyebrows. He wore a big, blue cloak which hid his neck and chin. It was connected at his neck with a red sphere and there was a yellow stripe at the bottom and a pattern going round the cloak of yellow triangles round the shoulders. He wore a long, light blue shirt with a green belt going round his waist. He wore light blue trousers which expanded out at the bottoms. There were light red stripes at the ends of the sleeves, trousers and the bottom of the shirt. He wore brown shoes which pointed up at the toes. He also wore a pointed, blue hat which had a yellow rim and was wobbly at the top.

Blue walked through the crowd to the front. The beaten man went out of the ring under the ropes.

"Anyone else want to fight me?" the boy asked, "If you do, you win this wonderful hookshot!"

A blue hookshot was sitting on a column behind the fighting ring.

Blue looked at the hookshot, "A hookshot? With that I can get enemies from far away.." he thought.

Blue imagined himself spearing a keese with the hookshot and then cheering as the keese got destroyed and rained force.

Blue smirked, put his sword and rupees sack by the edge of the ring and climbed up onto it.

"I'll fight you!" Blue said, "My name's Blue. What are the rules?"

The boy smirked, "My name's Ralph. All you have to do is win a sword-only fight."

"Fine with me." Blue reached back and drew his sword then held it in his left hand, "Ready."

Ralph smirked and then drew out a rapier, a long, very thin sword, from his belt with his right hand.

"That's his sword?" Blue thought and then smirked, "Man, everyone who faught him must've been crap! That hookshot's mine!"

"Ding!" the fighting bell rang.

Ralph darted at Blue and swung his sword. Blue had to use both his hands to hold his sword and block Ralphs' attack.

Blues' eyes widened and he looked shocked, "What strength! And he's just using one hand to hold his sword with!" he thought.

Ralph smirked, "That look on your face, just like all the others. You underestimated me, didn't you? You'll be an easy 100th win!"

"More like your first loss!" Blue repelled Ralph away with his sword.

Blue and Ralph kept attacking and blocking each other with their swords in the middle of the ring. Blue swung at Ralph and he blocked Blues' attack.

"I gotta admit, you've survived longer than all the others." Ralph said.

Blue thought back to when Ralph said, "You'll be an easy 100th win!"

Blue thought to himself, "I'm his 100th match? But he doesn't have a bruise or stratch on him!" he then perked up, "That's it!"

Blue repelled Ralph back and then quickly slashed his sword at Ralphs' face. Ralph leaned back and got stratched on his left cheek. Some blood spilled out, Ralph dropped his sword and covered his wound with both hands.

Ralph fell to his knees, "Aah! You scratched me!"

"Haha!" Blue pointed his sword at Ralphs' face.

"Ding ding!" the fighting bell rang.

Ralph looked up at Blue.

Blue smirked, "I win."

Blue and Ralph were sitting on chairs, either side of a small table on a third floor balcony. Blues' sword, rupees sack, hookshot and two brown bags of purchased food were on the floor behind him. Ralph had a plaster over the scratch on his cheek. They both had cups of hot chocolate infront of them.

"Thanks for showing me where the supermarket was. Without you, I'd still be wondering around the city getting more lost." Blue said.

"Heheh, it's no problem!" Ralph replied.

"I'm guessing you live in this city then."

"Yeah, I live here, in this apartment."

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah. It's not too big but it's alright for me since I'm usually out all the time hunting for..." Ralph noticed a girl in the corner of his eye then shouted down to her, "Hey, Sera!"

The girl, Sera, stopped and looked up to Ralph. She had shoulder-length, orange hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt and a blue skirt and she had a small bag round her shoulder.

"You sure you still don't want me? I'm still free, y'know!" Ralph shouted down to her.

"No way! I dumped you, you blockhead!" Sera shouted to him.

"Aw, c'mon. You know you still want me!"

Sera turned her head away in disgust and carried on walking along.

Ralph sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"I see you go for the pretty girls all the time, huh?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, I take them as they come." Ralph said, "So, is there anyone you like?"

Blue perked up and then looked down and blushed slightly, "Uh..well...there's some..one.."

"So what's this persons' name?"

"I don't need to tell you!"

"Heheh, OK, OK. I understand...Is it Sera?"

"NO!"

"OK! OK! Just asking! Heheheh!"

Blue took a sip from his drink.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here since I've never seen you here before." Ralph said, "Where are you from anyway?"

"Well, I gotta get back to Hyrule."

"Hyrule! That's so far away!"

"Yeah, got here by tornado." Blue smirked.

"Wow, you must've been through a lot."

"Yeah."

"So, where you staying?"

"At the hospital with my friends." Blue then perked up, "That's right! I gotta get back!"

Blue finished his hot chocolate and equiped his things. He held the two shopping bags in his arms.

"Well, I gotta get going now. Maybe I'll see ya later." Blue said.

"See ya. I hope I get to see your friends too." Ralph winked.

Blue had to kick the door softly to knock on it, "Hello, guys? I'm back!"

Green opened the door and Blue stepped in.

"The hell!" Blue asked.


	41. Reds' Secret Truth

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 41: Reds' Secret Truth**

In the middle of the room, Vio was ontop of Red on the floor. Red was lying on his front, clutching onto a rubber duck. Vio had him pinned down and was pulling Reds' ears. Vio looked angry at Red and Vio was only wearing a towel round his waist.

Shadow was sitting on his bed looking at Vio, blushing.

"Give me back the rubber duck!" Vio said.

"Stop pulling my ears and I will!" Red said.

"No! Give me the duck first!"

Green closed the door behind Blue and Blue walked over to the other side of the room. He placed the two shopping bags on the kitchen counter and then got out his hammer. He lifted it up and then slammed it down on the counter. The noise caused everyone to perk up and look at Blue.

"OK, what the hell's going on?" Blue asked.

Vio snatched the rubber duck from Reds' hand and stood up. He walked back into the bathroom and closed the door.

Blue hung his sword on the bed end and Red stood up.

"I'm guessing this is your doing, Red?" Blue asked.

"Wha! Why you accusing me!" Red asked.

"Because you started it." Shadow got off his bed and walked to the others.

"Uh...well, I guess that is true." Red replied.

Green walked up to them, "Why don't you tell us what happened, Red?"

"OK, well.."

Vio walked out the bathroom, fully dressed, to the others.

"I was just minding my own business on my bed, and I heard Vio singing in the bathroom. Shadow was day-dreaming and Green was looking at the view out the window, so I decided to investigate."

Red walked up to the bathroom door and pressed his ear up against it.

Vio could be heard inside, singing, "Ducky! Ducky! I love you rubber ducky!"

Red gasped and then stormed in through the door. He ran up to the shower and pulled back the curtain. Vio stopped and he looked down at Red. Vio had a rubber duck in his hands.

Red pointed at Vio, "You traitor!"

"Red! What the hell!" Vio threw the rubber duck at Red.

The duck bounced off Reds' head and he caught it in his hands. Red then legged it out the bathroom.

Vio stepped out the shower, "Come back here, Red!"

Vio turned the shower off, quickly tied a towel round his waist and chased after Red.

Vio came out the bathroom, "Red! Give it back!"

Vio pounced on Red and pinned him down.

Green turned his head round, "Huh? What the!"

Shadow snapped out of his day-dream and looked at Vio, "Uh, V-Vio-kun?" Shadow blushed.

"And then you came in, Blue." Red explained.

"Why didn't you lock the door?" Shadow whispered to Vio.

"Um..uh.." Vio looked down and blushed, "I forgot, I guess.."

Red turned to Vio and pointed at him, "But you, Vio, are a traitor!"

Vios' head perked up, "What!"

"I thought you loved Shadow!" Red said, "But you lied to him all this time! I can get mad at you, y'know! I'll beat you in a fight to proove it!"

"Woah, Red! Chill!" Vio said, "You took it the wrong way! I still love Shadow-Chan! I just love the rubber duck like you love a family member or like I love you guys!"

"Oh..." Red smiled, "Well, why didn't you say so?"

The others then sighed.

Green, Red and Blue were on their beds. Vio was in the kitchen area, preparing a chicken noodle curry. He was wearing a pink apron with frills round the edges. Shadow was laying out the dining table.

Green looked at Vio, "Heheheh! Nice apron, Vio! Hahaha!"

Vio turned his head to Green, "It was the only one in the cupboard! Besides, I like it. I think I look good in it."

Shadow smiled and blushed, "I think you look good in it too, Vio-kun."

Vio looked at Shadow and smiled, "Hm hm, Shadow-Chan.."

Green looked at Blue, who was sitting on his bed, polishing his hookshot.

"By the way, Blue." Green said, "Where'd you get that hookshot?"

"Heheh, I won it in a fight."

"Trust you to go out and end up in a fight!"

Red was lying on his bed, clutching a pillow in his arms, thinking to himself.

He turned his head to Blue, "..Blue?"

Blue turned his head to Red, "Yeah? What is it?"

"Well...um.." Red put down the pillow and walked to Blue. He whispered something in Blues' ear, looking slightly nervous.

Blue nodded, "OK, sure." Blue put his hookshot down and stood up, "We'll be back in a few minutes, guys."

"OK." Green nodded.

Blue and Red walked out the door and Blue closed it behind them.

Blue and Red were standing in the elevator. Red was looking down at the ground in silence.

Blue turned his head to Red, "Uh..hey, Red. Why do you want this x-ray anyway?"

Red turned his head away from Blue, still not saying a word.

"Huh?" Blue thought, "Red's never this quiet, especially around me. I hope something's not wrong with him."

Blue and Red got to the bottom floor and Blue ran out to the reception desk. Red walked out the elevator and leaned against the wall. He looked down at the ground, still in silence.

Blue got up to the desk, "Excuse me! Claira?"

Claira turned round, "Oh, Blue. What do you need?"

"Can you tell me where to get x-rays?"

"Yeah, sure. Second floor, room 35. Third door on your left."

"Thankyou."

Blue ran back to the elevator and opened the door. Blue went in and then Red went in, still in silence.

Blue was standing in room 35 with a woman. She had red hair which spiked up and around and she had green eyes. She wore a nurses' dress, like Volivias', but light red and she wore round glasses. Her name was Izzi and she was sitting on a rotating chair infront of some computer screens and machinery. Blue was standing behind her. Red was inside a small room, connected to room 35, being x-rayed.

"Any minute now, the screen will show Reds' x-rays." Izzi explained, "It'll show three layers, the skeleton, the muscles and nerves, and the organs."

The screen started displaying the x-ray scans. It first loaded the head, then the upper-body and then the lower-body. Blue and Izzis' eyes widened and they gasped.

"H-he has a.." Blue said.

Izzi got up and opened the door to the other room, "OK, Red. You can come back in now." Izzi then went back to her seat.

Red walked out the other room and closed the door behind him. He leaned on the door and was still in silence.

"These x-rays show that Red has a male upper-body but a female lower-body." Izzi explained then typed on the computer, "Now if I just scan here.."

Reds' eyes filled with tears then he ran out the room and slammed the door.

Izzi and Blue turned their heads round.

"Red!" Blue reached out.

"Oh no, poor boy." Izzi turned back to the computer, "The scans show that it's female on the outside, but male on the inside."

"Do you think I could get a copy of that information?" Blue asked.

"Sure." Izzi quickly printed a sheet of the images and data of the scans. She handed it to Blue, "Here."

"Thanks, Miss Izzi-sama." Blue walked to the door, "I gotta find Red."

Blue walked out and closed the door behind him.

He looked down both sides of the corridor, "Red.."

He ran to the elevator and went up to floor 11.

He ran to his room and knocked on the door. Green opened it and Blue stepped in. Vio and Shadow turned their heads round.

Blue looked around the room, "..Isn't Red here?"

"We thought he was with you." Green said.

"Huh?" Blue then handed the paper to Green, "Take care of this. I'm gonna look for Red."

Blue ran out and closed the door.

Vio and Shadow walked to Green and read the paper he was holding.

"Red had an x-ray?" Green asked.

"Poor Red. He must've ran off somewhere." Shadow said, "That's why he's not with Blue."

"Hmm...When he's happy, he's jumping all over the place.." Vio explained, "But when he's sad, he cries his heart out."

Blue was running through the corridor on the second floor, "Red! Where are you?" Blue then slowed to a stop and leaned his left side on the wall, "Red.." Blue closed his eyes.

Blue could hear a faint crying.

Blue opened his eyes and his head perked up, "I can hear him, Red!"

Blue started running down the corridor and skidded as he turned the corner. He followed the crying into the boys' toilets.

Blue walked up to the door of the cubicle Red was in. Red was sitting with his face buried in his knees, crying.

Blue knocked on the door, which Red had locked, "Red, I'm here."

"Go away! I'm a freak!" Red yelled out.

"No, Red! You're not!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Red, listen.." Blue paused, "So what if you're born a little different from the others. It doesn't matter. It's the heart inside that makes you special. We love you for who you are. Don't let this get you down."

There was a long pause. Blue sighed, turned round and started to walk away. Blue heard the door unlock, he stopped and turned round. Red ran out and latched his arms around Blue, tightly.

"..I'm sorry." Red looked up at Blue with tears still in his eyes, "I'm sorry I doubted myself." Red then buried his face in Blues' tunic and cried.

Blue put his arm around Red and stroked his head with his other hand, "It's alright, Red. We're all here for you."


	42. Doc Bandum and Blu Chu

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 42: Doc Bandum and Blu Chu**

The five Links were sitting round the dining table; with the order going round at Red, Blue, Vio, Shadow and then Green. They had finished eating all of Vios' chicken noodle curry.

"Ah, Vio! That was really delicious!" Green said.

"Yeah! You should cook more for us!" Red said.

"Thanks, guys! Eheheheheheh.." Vio laughed.

"Right! OK, so.." Green said, "We need to get back to Hyrule. But what do we need to get there?"

"A boat!" Blue said.

"A bike!" Red said.

"A car!"

"A plane!"

"Are we close?" Blue asked.

"No! A map, you idiots!" Green said, "So where do we get a map from?"

"A map salesman!" Red said.

"A market?" Blue asked.

"A shop?"

"Yes! That's it! A shop!" Green said, "So, where do we find a shop?"

"In a shop shop!" Red said.

"A town?" Blue asked.

"A city!"

"Yes! Yes! In this city!" Green said, "...But what do we need to get around the city?"

"A bike!" Red said.

"Rollarskates!" Blue said.

Vio sighed, "Not this question again.."

"We could be here all day." Shadow said.

The five Links were walking down a long street, heading for the city centre. Red was holding a fold-out map of the city.

"Good thing the hospital have these easy-to-read maps for free." Red said.

"The hospital is the easiest place for visitors to get to." Green explained, "So it's a really big help."

The five Links got to the large city centre. There was a huge fountain in the middle and there were various shops all around.

"Wow!" Red looked around, "It's huge!"

Blue looked ahead of him and pointed, "Hey, look. It's the guy I faught, it's Ralph!"

Ralph was infront of the fountain with camera men and interviewers all around him.

"Ralph, please tell everyone.." an interviewer said, "How is this first loss from your 100th fight going to affect you?"

"My 100th match..ah, yes.." Ralph looked smug, "The challenger was a very worthy foe, surviving longer than all the others. But I have to admit, I let him win since he was so scrawny."

"Scrawny!" Blue tried to run at Ralph but Green and Shadow held his arms back.

"No, Blue. You shouldn't ruin him on live TV." Green said.

Blue sighed, "Fine. Just because he's my friend.."

Ralph didn't notice the five Links walk by as he was too distracted by the cameras.

"But, don't worry! Don't think I'm gonna give up now! I'll get stronger and better than before!" Ralph pointed into the camera, "So, Blue! You better get prepared for your re-match! I won't be so easy!"

It was 4:45pm. The five Links were sitting in the park, on a bench. The order they were sitting in was Blue, Red, Shadow, Vio and then Green. Blue was sitting on the end, facing away from the others. Vio had his arm round Shadow with his hand on Shadows' side, gently stroking him and very slowly moving his hand lower and lower. They each had a cookie in their hand and were, very strangely, eating them in unison.

"Man, three hours and not even a map leading anywhere near Hyrule." Green said, "We must be really far away."

"Atleast the day's not a total loss." Red smiled, "We got these cookies!"

"And I got my new hookshot." Blue smirked.

Vio looked up into the sky, in a gap inbetween the trees, "Wow, look at that sky. It's perfect."

Shadow leaned his head on Vios' shoulder and stroked his cheek against it.

"You lovebirds." Green commented.

"Eheheheh.." Vio blushed slightly.

Vios' hand had moved to below Shadows' waist, without his notice. Vio rubbed and gently pressed into the top of Shadows' ass. Shadows' head quickly perked up and he blushed. He gulped down his bitefull of cookie and almost choked on it. He thumped on his chest and Vio rubbed his back.

Shadow swallowed, "Don't worry, I'm OK..Phew.."

Blue turned his head round, "What happened there, Shadow?"

Shadow blushed a lot, "Um..uh...I just swallowed too much too quickly! That's all!" He quickly ate the rest of his cookie, stood up and turned to the others, "I'm gonna go take a walk and stretch my legs for a minute. I'll be back soon, guys."

Shadow ran off through some trees behind the bench.

"Is he OK?" Green asked.

Vio smirked, "Oh, don't worry. He's alright."

Shadow ran up to the edge of a lake and sat down on the grass.

He panted, "..Oh, Vio-kun..Being so daring like that.." Shadow looked out at the lake and his face lightened up, "Ah, wow! What a beautiful lake!"

Shadow leaned himself forward to look at the lake. Some bubbles came up to the surface infront of Shadow.

He looked down at them, "Huh? A fish?"

A blue chu chu, with electricity sparking around it, poked its' head out of the water and looked at Shadow.

"Wha! A chu chu!" Shadow sat back and shielded himself with his arm, "I don't have anything to defend myself with!"

The chu chu smiled and oozed toward Shadow. It rubbed itself up against Shadows' body.

"H-huh? I'm not getting harmed?" Shadow asked.

"He wants you to stroke him." a voice said behind Shadow.

"Huh?" Shadows' head perked up and he turned his head round.

A man wearing a red lab coat was standing behind Shadow. He had a bald head, red bags under his eyes, a long nose and one square tooth sticking out. He had green goggles around his head and he wore blue trousers and red shoes.

The man smiled, "Go ahead, stroke him."

"Um, OK." Shadow turned his head back round.

Shadow slowly put his hand on the blue chu chus' head and prepared himself to feel the electric shock. It never came and Shadow perked up.

"There's no..electric shock?" Shadow asked.

Shadow then stroked the blue chu chus' head and the chu chu bounced up and down in delight.

Shadow smiled, "Aaw, you're kinda cute, little guy!" Shadow held the blue chu chu in his arms and stood up. He turned round to the man, "Hey, how'd you know he wouldn't hurt me?"

"Because electric chu chus only hurt people when they feel threatened or afraid." the man explained, "I'm Doc Bandum, an expert on chu chus and chu jelly."

"My name's Shadow. It's nice to meet you."

The blue chu chu lept from Shadows' arms into Doc Bandums' arms.

"And this is my friend, Blu Chu." Doc Bandum smiled, "He likes you a lot."

"Chuuuuuuuu!" Blu Chu cried.

"Wow! He can speak!" Shadow was amazed.

"Yeah, but 'chu' is all he can say. He's very proud of his talent though."

"Chu chu!"

"Wow.." Shadow said, "How did he become so friendly? I mean..chu chus are usually seen as enemies."

Doc Bandum smiled, "Hm hm, well, he saved my life."

"Huh? How?"

"Well, it was a few weeks ago. I decided I wanted to move to this city from Windfall island to make my business bigger. I travelled by boat over the sea but between this city and the shore is a wide desert. I underestimated how big it was and didn't bring enough water with me."

Doc Bandum was walking through the desert in a sandstorm blowing toward him.

"N..no...I have to get there...I have to get to City Ishidukuri..." Doc Bandum then collapsed and fell unconscious.

"The next thing I remember after that is waking up near a small lake and a few trees hidden somewhere in the desert."

Doc Bandum sat up, "Huh? I'm alive?"

A blue electric chu chu rubbed up against Doc Bandum in worry.

"Huh?" Doc Bandum looked down at the chu chu, "Don't worry, I'm OK." he smiled and petted the blue chu chu, "You must've saved me, huh?"

The chu chu looked up at Doc Bandum and nodded.

Doc Bandum took a long, refreshing drink from the lake and filled up his water jug.

Doc Bandum walked out to the sand of the desert, "OK, so City Ishidukuri is in the north-east.." he licked his finger and he pointed up into the air. He felt the wind direction and looked up at the suns' location. Doc Bandum turned round and pointed north-east, infront of him, "That way!"

He begun his walk again and headed for the city. The blue chu chu looked at him and followed behind.

Doc Bandum turned his head round, "Huh? Are you following me?"

The blue chu chu continued to follow Doc Bandum. He turned his head back round and smirked. He then suddenly stopped and turned round. The blue chu chu stopped right infront of Doc Bandum as he knelt down.

Doc Bandum smiled, "Whether I like it or not, you're gonna follow me wherever I go, right?"

The blue chu chu nodded and then jumped into Doc Bandums' arms.

"And we've been together ever since." Doc Bandum explained.

"Windfall island. That's where Green landed at." Shadow looked up to Doc Bandum, "Do you know the way to Hyrule from Windfall? Or if it's anywhere near there?"

"Hmmm, Hyrule. That's very far south-east from Windfall. From here it's very far south. So it's the same distance from both Windfall and this city to Hyrule."

"Aw man.." Shadow sighed, "Atleast we know it's south from here."

"Huh? We?"

"Yeah, me and my other friends need to get to Hyrule."

"I see. But you can't just start heading south. You need to be prepared for the different climates on the way."

Shadow nodded, "We need a map to know what's out there. But we looked around all afternoon and couldn't find any leading anywhere close to Hyrule."

"Hmmm...Where you staying?"

"At the hospital." Shadow perked up, "Oh! I should get back to my friends." Shadow started running back and waved behind him, "It was nice meeting you guys!"

"Chu chuuuu!" Blu Chu called out.

Doc Bandum smirked, "Don't worry, Blu Chu. We'll meet him again.."


	43. Early Morning

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 43: Early Morning**

The five Links carried on searching all around the city for a map to Hyrule, but none led to anywhere even close to their destination.

They had a late dinner that night, of Vios' salmon with lemon sauce dish, all of which was eaten, leaving no leftovers.

They went to bed that night in their coloured pyjamas, which they had bought in Snow Peak.

Blue was having a dream, in which a pretty, cute woman, wearing cat ears and a furry bikini, was licking Blues' ear from behind him.

Blue was lying in his bed, smirking and laughing greedily to himself. Red was knelt behind Blue, by his bedside, licking his ear.

"Eheheheheheh...Is that how you wanna play, eh?" Blue said in his sleep.

Blue then rolled over to Red, placed his hands on Reds' cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Red's eyes widened and he blushed. He then closed his eyes in delight.

After a few seconds, Blue opened his eyes and noticed he was kissing Red.

He quickly pushed his face away from Red, "Wha! What the!" Blue sat up in his bed, "Red! What the hell!"

Red giggled and blushed, "I don't believe it! Blue kissed me! Oh, what could this mean for us?"

"Shh! Red! No! It was my dream! I didn't-" Blue then quickly turned his head away to avoid Red seeing him blushing a lot.

"Damn. It happened again.." Blue thought.

Blue looked up at the clock, "Red, it's 6:45 am!" Blue layed back down in his bed, "Go back to sleep."

"But, I'm not tired!"

"Then..go do something!"

"OK!" Red started putting his arms around Blue.

"Not with me!" Blue then sighed, "Uh..why don't you go do something constructive? Eh, Red?"

"Hmmm..." Reds' head then perked up, "OK!"

Red smiled and stood up. He got changed from his pyjamas to his clothes and collected his sack of rupees and the city map. He ran out the door and closed it behind him. Blue pulled his blanket over his head to hide himself blushing.

Red ran through the streets of City Ishidukuri. It was fairly quiet; the early morning birds could be heard in the trees, chirping, and there were a few people out, most of them walking to their early starting work.

Red was jogging on the spot, outside a crafts shop. A young man, with brown hair and wearing a workers' apron, walked up to the door and unlocked it from the inside. As he opened the door, Red ran in and browsed around the materials section.

"Wow, we never get a customer dead on 7 o'clock." the man commented.

He walked over to behind the counter to his mug of coffee. Red was comparing two different red materials.

"Hey, you need any help over there?" the man asked.

Red turned his head round, "No, thanks. I'm fine!" he smiled.

"Alright.." the man closed his eyes and took a long, refreshing sip from his coffee.

He opened his eyes and Red placed a pile of different coloured materials, a packet of cotten wool, different coloured threads, buttons and a small sewing kit on the counter.

Red smiled, "Can I buy these, please?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course." the man began scanning and packing the things, "So, are you gonna make something with all this?"

Red nodded, "Yeah! I'm gonna make dolls of my four friends and me!"

"Aw, wow. Good luck with all that. I hope it goes well."

"Heheh, thanks!"

Shadow was standing in a completely black place, but he could clearly see himself.

He looked around, "Huh? W-where is everyone?"

Vio appeared in the distance behind Shadow, with his back to him.

Shadow turned to Vio, "..Vio-kun!" Shadow started running to him.

Vio turned his head round slightly so his eyes still couldn't be seen.

"Vio-kun! Vio-kun!" Shadow reached his arms out for him.

Vio smirked evilly, then turned round to Shadow and changed into Ganondorf. Shadow tried to skid to a stop and fell on the ground infront of Ganondorf.

Shadow looked up to Ganondorf, shivering in fear, "G-G-Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf pressed his foot down on Shadows' stomach, "You disobeyed me, Shadow. Thinking you're part of the light..foolish. You're just killing your own self." Ganondorf then formed a long sword in his hand and pointed it close at Shadows' neck, "You have no use in this world!"

Ganondorf brought his sword back and then quickly back down at Shadow.

Shadow opened his eyes and quickly sat up in his bed.

"H-huh?" he looked at Vio, sleeping in his bed, "It was..just a dream.." Shadow sighed in relief and put his hand on his chest, "That dream..seemed so real.."

Shadow wiped the tears from his eyes and he got out his bed, on Vios' side. He stretched his arms and legs out and then walked over to Vios' bedside.

Shadow looked down at Vio and smiled, "Aaw..Vio-kun..Hmm?"

Vio had his bed covers only up to his waist. As he rolled from his side to his back, in Shadows' direction, his un-done pyjama shirt revealed his chest. Vios' face twitched as he panted softly.

Shadow blushed slightly, "Huh? He's hot?"

Shadow looked up at the window and ran round to it. He knelt up on the sofa, reached his hand through the curtains and opened the window. He felt the breeze come through and he turned his head to Vio.

"That'll cool you down, Vio-kun." Shadow smiled.

Shadows' head perked up as he heard a knock on the door. He ran over to it and opened it. Red stepped in with a bag of the things he bought.

"Red! You've been up and out this early!" Shadow asked.

Red smiled, "Heheh, yeah."

Shadow closed the door behind Red as he walked to his bed.

He started unpacking his things, "I woke Blue up and he was tired so he told me to go do something constructive. So I am!"

Shadow looked at the materials and other things, "What you gonna do with all that?"

Red winked and put his finger by his lips, "Hm hm. It's a secret."

It was around 8:30 am. Red was sitting on his bed, sewing different cut-out shapes of material together. Shadow was in the kitchen area making omelettes for everyone. Vio, Green and Blue were sitting round the dining table, eating their omelettes.

"Mmmmm..ah, Shadow-Chan. These omelettes are delicious!" Vio said.

"Man, you and Vio are really good chefs." Green commented.

"Eheheheh, thanks!" Shadow smiled.

Shadow finished making another omelette and layed it on a plate, ontop of another one, with a knife and fork on the side of the plate.

He lifted it up, "Red! Your omelettes are ready!"

Red didn't reply as he was concentrating on his sewing.

"Hmmm, he must be working hard." Shadow said to himself, "Hey, Blue. Could you take this to Red?"

Blue looked up at Shadow, "What! Take it yourself!"

"I can't! I need to make omelettes for myself!"

Blue looked over at Red then back at Shadow, "Gimme that!" Blue took the plate from him.

Blue got up from his seat and walked over to Red.

"Hey, Red. What you making?"

Red tried to cover up the things on his bed with his arm, "No! You can't look! They're not done yet!"

"Uh, OK.." Blue placed the plate of omelettes on Reds' bed, "Here, Shadow made 'em. They're really good." Blue smiled at Red and then walked back to his seat.

"So, pulling out the Four Sword split me into you guys. But you had parents so that means you must've had childhoods.." Green held onto his head, "Now I'm just more confused about the Four Sword.."

"This is gonna be hard to figure out.." Vio put his book on the table, open on the blurred pages with the clear picture of their swords, "There's no way we can decipher this.."

"One thing's weird." Shadow said, "There's a picture of my sword in there too. I thought mine was just a copy. But it responds when I call out to it."

"Maybe your sword is also one of the Four Swords." Vio suggested.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Blue said, "Why would it be called a 'Four Sword' if there's five of 'em!"

"There must be more to this legend than we think." Green sighed, "There's gotta be somewhere we can get the truth from."


	44. Kissy Dolls

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 44: Kissy Dolls**

It was 10:15 am. Blue was lying on his bed taking a nap. Vio, Shadow and Green were sitting round the coffee table, playing Jenga. Red was carefully sewing with a thread and needle.

Red finished the final stitch and bit the excess thread off. His face lightened up.

Shadow was carefully pulling a Jenga piece out of a hard place.

"Yay! They're finished!" Red cheered.

The noise caused Shadow to twitch which caused the Jenga block tower to fall.

Vio and Green shot their fists up into the air, "Winners!"

Shadow sighed, "Aw, no fair.."

Blue woke up and quickly sat up on his bed, "Aah! What happened!"

"Heheheh! I finished them!" Red smiled.

The other four Links gathered round Reds' bed. Red had made five small plushies of the five Links.

"I made dolls of all of us! Do you like 'em?" Red asked.

They all picked up the dolls of themselves.

"Wow, they're so cute!" Green said.

"Aaaw, look at their heads!" Vio commented.

"These are so impressive, Red!" Shadow said, "And you made them all by yourself?"

Red nodded, "Yep! Three hours straight and it was all Blues' idea!"

Blues' head perked up, "No it wasn't! I said to do something constructive!"

Red smiled, "Yeah, and I constructed these!"

"He's got a point." Shadow said.

Blue paused and then sighed, "Fine.."

A few minutes passed. Blue was lying on his bed, having another nap. Vio, Shadow and Green were clearing up their game of Jenga. Red was tidying up his bed of excess materials and other equipment.

Red smiled, "There! All tidy!" Red then looked down at his plushies.

He picked up the Red and Blue dolls and made them face each other.

Red then pressed their faces together, "Kissy!"

Just then, Blue woke up from his nap and he got lifted up into the air. He turned around and was then darted at Red.

"What the!" Blue asked.

Red turned his head round to Blue and was then being kissed on the lips by him. Blue had a shocked look apon his face.

Blue pushed himself away from Red and he fell on the floor, between his and Reds' beds.

Blue looked up at Red, "What the hell just happened!"

Red blushed, "Oh, Blue! You kissed me again! You really do love me after all!"

"No, Red! I don't-"

Blue stood up and turned away from Red, to avoid him from seeing him blushing a lot. Blue then sighed, walked into the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind him.

Red looked down at his dolls, "These dolls seem to be magic or something.." he thought. Red then smiled, "This could be fun.."

A few minutes passed. Vio was sitting on the sofa, reading his book. Blue was still in the bathroom. Green was sitting on his bed. Shadow was sitting on Reds' bed with him.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Shadow asked.

"Heheheh.." Red picked up the Vio and Green dolls, "Check this out!"

Red pressed the Green dolls' face against the Vio dolls' face.

Green started lying back on his bed, "Aah..Time to re-aah!"

Green suddenly got lifted up into the air and was flying right at Vio.

"Vio! Watch out!" he yelled.

Vio looked up at Green, "Huh?"

"Aaaaaah!"

"Waaaaaah!"

Green flew into Vio and kissed him on the lips.

Blue stepped out of the bathroom and saw them, "Huh? The hell!"

Red giggled to himself and Shadow quickly pulled the Green doll away from the Vio doll.

Green was pulled away from Vio and he fell onto the floor behind the chairs. They both held onto their necks and tried to cough the kiss out.

"I only wanted to be kissed by Shadow-Chan!" Vio said.

"I wanted my first kiss to be from a girl!" Green said.

"There's something I thought I'd never see.." Blue commented.

Blue walked up to the kitchen counter. He reached for a mug and turned the kettle on.

Shadow picked up the Blue and Red dolls, "So, it works like this.." Shadow pressed the Red dolls' face against the Blue doll.

Red was lifted into the air and flew toward Blue.

"Blue!" Red reached his arms out.

Blue turned round, "Ah, no!"

Red put his arms round Blue and kissed him on the lips. Blue quickly pushed Red away from him and he stood on the ground.

Blue looked at Shadow, "Shadow!"

"Eheheheh, I never knew dolls were so fun!" Shadow said.

Blue quickly turned round, away from Red to avoid him seeing him blushing.

It came to 11 o'clock. Shadow and Blue were relaxing on their beds. Vio was reading his book on his bed. Green and Red were looking at the view out the window.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Chuuuuu!"

Shadow quickly sat up, "Blu Chu?"

Shadow got off his bed and ran to the door. The others followed behind him. Shadow opened the door to Doc Bandum and Blu Chu on his shoulder.

"Chuu!" Blu Chu jumped from his shoulder into Shadows' arms.

Shadow stroked him, "Hey, Blu Chu! It's nice to see you!" Shadow looked up to Doc Bandum, "Doc Bandum! What are you doing here?"

Doc Bandum smiled, "Shadow, I got a surprise for you."

Doc Bandum reached into his coat and pulled out a brownish, slightly torn piece of paper, rolled up and tied in place with a string.

Blu Chu jumped back onto Doc Bandums' shoulder and Shadow took the paper from him. Shadow untied the string and unrolled the piece of paper vertically.

Shadow gasped, "It's a...a map!"

Doc Bandum smiled and nodded, "My father was a traveller for 50 years and he gave me this map as a gift. But I'm sure it'll assist you more than me."

"This map's so old and detailed.." Shadow said, "Are you sure it's alright to give it to us?"

"I'm sure. As it's a little old, some of it may be out of date."

"That's alright." Vio said, "It can't have changed that much."

"Thanks so much. This is such a big help to us!" Green said.

"Heheh! No problem!" Doc Bandum smiled.

"Chu chu chu!"

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot.." Doc Bandum reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle with blue jelly in it, "This is Blue Chu Chu jelly, what Blu Chu made for you. It'll help cure anything you get like poison or bad burns. It's Blu Chus' gift to you."

Doc Bandum handed it to Vio.

"Wow! Thanks Blu Chu!" Vio said.

"Chu chuu!"

The five Links had equiped all their weapons and equipment. Vio had handed in their card key to the receptionist. They had left the five plushies of themselves on the sofa, with a note saying, 'Thankyou for all your help.'

The five Links walked out the city where there was a large, grassy area with several small hills in the distance.

"At last, we have a chance to get back to Hyrule.." Green said.

"You're leaving?"

The five Links stopped and turned their heads round. As Red turned round, he slipped and fell onto the ground. Ralph was standing just outside the city.

"Ralph!" Blue ran to him.

"I was hoping you'd be able to stay longer so I could have a rematch with you.."

"Hmmm..." Blue held his hand out, "I'll return someday and fight you again. Just promise me you'll get stronger, 'cause I will."

Ralph smiled and held onto Blues' hand, "Of course I'll get stronger. I really want another fight with you. I promise you, Blue, I will get stronger, for you, as long as you get stronger too. 'Cause we're friends, right?"

"Right."

They clutched tightly onto each others' hand and then let go.

Ralph smiled, "See ya."

Blue nodded and started to walk to the others.

Ralph noticed Red sitting on the ground, rubbing the tears away from his eyes.

"Owchies..That hurt.." Red sniffled.

"Wow, what a cute girl!" Ralph thought, "She'll be the perfect girlfriend for me!"

Ralph rushed toward Red, past Blue.

"Here, I'll help you up." Ralph held onto Reds' hand and pulled him up to his feet.

Red looked up to Ralph as he held both of Reds' hands in his.

Ralph looked into Reds' eyes, "Your eyes..they tell me something, like...we should be...Oh! This is too good to be true!" Ralph closed his eyes, "Please, would you have the honour of being.." he opened his eyes, "..my girlfriend!"

Vios' head perked up, "Hmm?"

Then Shadows', "Eh?"

Then Greens', "Huh?"

Blues' head perked up and his face got angry, "What!"

"Uuh, I'm sorry. But I'm already in love with Blu-"

Blue rushed to Red and covered his mouth with his hand, "Come on, Red! We gotta go!"

Blue pulled Red away from Ralph and they ran with the others.

"Aw, man. All the cute girls always slip out my hands so easily.." Ralph then sighed.

"By the way!" Red yelled out.

Ralphs' head perked up.

"I'm a boy!"

"Huh!" Ralph looked shocked and he then fainted back onto the ground.


	45. The Desert Tree

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 45: The Desert Tree**

The five Links were walking through a sandy desert. The sun was shining brightly, there were no clouds in the sky and there were no cool breezes blowing through.

They were dragging their feet through the sand and were panting and sweating in the heat.

"It's so hot..." Green panted.

"I got an idea!" Red said.

The others stopped and turned to him.

Red got out his rod, "Ice Rod!" the rod only let out a couple of drops of water, "Huh!"

"It must be all dried out from the heat." Green said.

"Aw, man.." Red withdrew his rod and they carried on walking.

"Oh..man! We've been walking for ages!" Blue turned to Shadow, "How long is this stupid desert!"

Shadow got out the map and unravelled it, "Well..it says it's 200 miles long.."

"What! There's no way we can walk that far through this heat!" Blue looked at Vio, "How far have we walked through this desert so far!"

Vios' head perked up, "What! How am I supposed to know!"

"'Cause you're the smart one! Can't you calculate it or something!"

"Well, I can't tell. It's so hot out here, it feels like we've been walking for days.."

"The heat's getting to your head!"

"What'd you say!"

Green held Blues' arms back and Shadow held onto Vios' shoulders.

"Blue, you shouldn't waste your energy on pointless fighting." Green said to him.

Blue paused then sighed, "Fine.."

Blue and Green turned round and they all carried on walking.

A few minutes passed as it got hotter and hotter. Green and Blue stared at the distance infront of them, watching the heat in the air come off the ground.

"So..hot..." muttered Green.

"Need...water..." muttered Blue.

As they stared into the distance, they saw a small lake of water. Their heads raised as their faces lightened up.

"Water!" they both then ran to the lake.

"Water?" Shadow looked around, "I don't see any water."

"Aw, man! Stop saying it! You're making me thirsty!" Red covered his ears with his hat.

Green and Blue ran and jumped, face first, into the lake. Vio, Shadow and Red walked up to them.

"Uh, guys..That's not a lake.." Vio said.

"Huh?" Green and Blue's heads perked up.

"That's a bed of cacti."

Green and Blue felt the needles pierce into them, "YEEAAAAAAOOOOW!"

"Ow."

"Ow."

"Ow."

"Ow."

"Ow."

"Ow."

"Ow."

"Ow."

The five Links carried on walking. Green and Blue were picking the needles off each other.

Red's head perked up as he saw a forest of trees in the distance.

"Shade!" Red ran to it.

"No, Red! It's a mirage!" Vio said, "Even though I can see it too.."

"Hmmm?" Shadow opened his map and his face lightened up, "That's because it's not a mirage! It's on the map! A small forest in the middle of the desert, let's go!"

Shadow put his map away and they ran after Red.

They all dived onto the ground, into the shade.

"At last.." Green said, "Wonderful shade.."

Red lifted his head up, "Look!" he pointed at a river, "It's-"

"Water!" Blue's head perked up.

Blue was the first to run to the river and dunk his head in. The others followed Blue and took a long, refreshing drink from the river, aswell as splashing each others' faces with it.

They walked through the forest into a large clearing. The entire forest was in the shade, apart from some small rays of sunlight poking through. The trees were tall and thick; they had many branches and it seemed impossible to tell the different trees apart from each other. Noises of different birds and insects could be heard from high in the trees.

The five Links looked around the forest in amazement.

"Wow! This forest's so tall!" Red said.

"More of a jungle than a forest I'd say." Green suggested.

Vio turned his head to Shadow, "Hey, Shadow-Chan. Does the map label this place as anything?"

Shadow opened the map, "Well, it says this is the 'Desert Tree'."

Vios' head perked up, "I've heard of that before!" Vio opened his book and flicked to a page with a picture of the jungle they were in surronded by a desert, "'Desert Trees can be found in the middle of deserts and act as a rest stop for travellers aswell as homes to small animals and large insects. Seen as a jungle but it is actually a giant tree. The 'branches' are infact the roots of the tree that hold it in place. The desert trees' roots reach far down under the ground where water lies. More of a shrub or bush than a tree as it has no trunk.'"

The others looked up at the thick roots above them, "Wow.."

Just then, a red pig, about knee-high in height, with squinted eyes, a long, very thin, springy tail and a white snout, tugged onto the bottom of Reds' tunic.

Red looked down at it, "Huh? What the?" he knelt down and stroked its' head, "It's a pig?"

The others looked down at it.

"What's a pig doing in a jungle?" Blue asked.

Vio turned to another page in his book, with a picture of two pigs. They looked like the one that was with Red but one in yellow and one in pink.

"These creatures are called 'Oinees'." Vio explained, "'These pig-like creatures live in desert trees and come in a wide variety of colours, but their snouts are always white. They have a spring-like tail which sheds off at night and act as seeds to grow new flowers in replace of those which died. When the tails get shed or picked off, a new one will grow within one hour.'"

"Wow, what interesting creatures." Shadow commented.

The red Oinee perked up and then ran back into some bushes.

"Bye, little guy." Red waved.

"I guess we gotta start getting across the other side of the desert." Shadow said.

"But we just got here! Can't we have a rest first?" Red asked.

"I like that idea." Blue said.

Vio nodded, "Yeah, we need to build up our strength."

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Green yelled.

The others ran to Green who was inside a huge, hollow root.

"It's huge! And it's just a root!" Vio said.

"Look.." Green walked up to the wall, which had several thin veins running down it, and he stroked his hand against them, "The veins of the root, they're all around the inside of it and are heading into the ground."

"Incredible!" Shadow commented.

Vio walked up to the wall of the root and sat down against it, "This'll be a good place to rest."

"Heheh, yeah." Green sat down next to Vio.

Shadow sat against Vio infront of him and rested his head on Vios' chest. Vio secured his arms around Shadows' chest. Blue sat the other side of Vio and Red sat infront of Blue, leaning his head against him.

Red yawned and closed his eyes, "Walking through the desert sure is tiring.."

Blue leaned his head on Vios' shoulder, "Some sleep would be good.." he closed his eyes.

Vio held Shadow tighter against him and they both closed their eyes.

Green looked at his four sleeping friends beside him.

He leaned his head on Vios' other shoulder, "..I don't ever want to be apart from you guys.." he whispered.

Green then closed his eyes and fell asleep with his friends.


	46. Reds' Bright Idea

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 46: Reds' Bright Idea**

Night had dawned apon the desert. The moon and the stars lit up the dark, night sky.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes from his sleep and found that he had turned round in his sleep as he found himself looking at Vios' purple tunic.

"Huh?" Shadow looked up at Vio, who was sound asleep, "Vio-kun.."

Shadow turned his head round to the entrance of the hollow root. Shadow perked up as his face looked stunned. He prevented himself from screaming as he froze in fear.

Covering the entrance was a spiders' web, with an enormous spider right in the middle. The spider was completely still and made no sounds.

"A...a...a huge spider!" Shadow whimpered.

Shadow held his arms tightly around Vio and he dug his face in his tunic.

"This is a dream. It's all a bad dream. Soon I'll wake up out of this nightmare!" Shadow said to himself.

Blue slowly opened his eyes from his sleep and found his arm around Red, who was facing away from him. Blue perked up and blushed. He quickly removed his arm and sat up.

Blue looked down at Red who was sleeping, "..I hope he only felt that in his dreams.."

Blue then sighed and stood up. He looked up at the spider and started walking toward it.

"Wow! Check it out!" Blue smirked.

Shadow turned his head round to Blue, "No, Blue! Don't go near it! It might eat you!"

Blue stopped and turned round to Shadow, "What! It won't do that, Shadow! It's sleeping!"

"But, aren't you scared?"

Blue smirked, "No way! I ain't scared of anything!" he looked smug, "Because I'm Blue Link! The legendary blue hero!"

"Uh, OK.."

Green and Red opened their eyes from their sleep.

Red sat up and looked up at the spider, "Wow!" he stood up, "How cool!"

Green looked up at the spider, "Woah. When the book said 'large insects', I didn't think that it meant this." he then stood up.

Shadow looked up at the spider and then quickly dug his face into Vios' chest. This caused Vio to wake up and look down at Shadow.

"Huh? Shadow-Chan? What's wrong?" Vio asked.

"Be...behind me.." Shadow said, with his face still in Vios' chest.

"Huh?" Vio looked up at the spider, "Woah. That's pretty big!"

"How can everyone be so calm about this thing!" Shadow thought.

"How're we gonna get out? It's blocking the entire entrance." Green stated.

"Look! There's a small gap in the bottom of the web." Vio pointed, "We should be able to crawl through there."

Red smiled, "That'll work!"

-------------------- --------------------

Green, Blue and Vio were standing outside the root, on the other side of the web. Red crawled through and jumped up to the others.

"Alright, Shadow-Chan! It's your turn!" Vio shouted to him, "Come on!"

Shadow was standing in the middle of the root. He was staring at the spider, shivering slightly.

Shadow looked at Vio, "Um..OK.."

Shadow walked toward the web and went down onto the ground. He started crawling through with his eyes tightly shut. He heard a breathing noise from the spider, he stopped and looked up at it. He saw the fangs of the spider move quickly, like it was chewing something.

Shadow then quickly crawled back in the root and sat in the middle, shivering rapidly.

"I-I-I can't do it!" Shadow dug his face in his hands, "I'm too scared!"

"Shadow, come on! You can do it!" the others cheered.

"Shadow-Chan! I believe in you!" Vio said.

Shadows' head perked up.

"Just crawl through. Don't stop or look back." Vio knelt down, "Just look at me, OK?"

"Vio-kun..." Shadow started crawling through again and looked at Vio.

Vio stood up as Shadow got through. Shadow stood up and went straight to Vio. He clutched his arms around him and buried his face in Vios' chest.

Vio put his arms around Shadow, "You wanna tell us something, Shadow-Chan?"

Shadow lifted his head, "I..." he then sighed, "Have a fear of spiders.." he then buried his face back into Vios' chest.

Vio smiled and stroked Shadows' hair gently to comfort him.

-------------------- ------------------

The five Links walked out the Desert Tree onto the sand of the desert. The was a large rock to the left of them.

Vio ran out with a worried look on his face. He looked up at the moon in the sky and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness.." Vio walked up to the rock and carved an arrow with one of his arrows, "This way's south."

"So, we have to cross the other side of the desert, right?" Green asked.

Shadow looked at the map, "Yeah, another 100 miles."

"100 miles! I'm not walked that far again!" Blue said.

"But, atleast it's not in the heat!" Green argued.

"It's still far though!"

Green and Blue kept arguing about their walking distance.

Red looked out at the desert and then turned round and looked up at the thick roots.

He thought back to when they made the canoe.

_"We made it." Green said._

_"It's a little canoe!" Red smiled._

Red then thought about the Oinees and their springy tails.

Red's face lightened up, "I got it!" he turned round to the others, "We need to make that canoe again!"

The others turned their heads to Red and blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

------------------ -------------------

Green and Blue were sitting either end of a thick 'branch' which was connected at both ends to thick roots.

Shadow and Red had layed two vines on the ground, below the 'branch'.

"OK! Ready!" Red yelled up to them.

Green and Blue drew out their swords and cut the 'branch' off in one swipe.

The 'branch' fell onto the vines and Shadow and Red tied them round to make handles.

Green and Blue jumped down to the ground. Green landed on his feet and Blue landed then tripped onto his face.

Blue quickly stood up like nothing happened, "I'm OK!"

"Heheheh!" Green laughed to himself.

Shadow and Red lifted the 'branch' off the ground by the handles. Red was struggling to keep it lifted.

"I'll take it." Blue took the handle from Red, who let go, "I don't want you to hurt yourself." Blue smiled at Red.

Shadow and Blue carried the 'branch' through the Desert Tree, to Vio. Green was holding the back of the 'branch' up. Red looked at Blue, then smiled and ran behind them.

---------------- ------------------

They set the 'branch' down beside Vio. Vio was looking out at the desert with a confused look apon his face.

"I don't get it." Vio turned to the others, "How are we supposed to move the canoe through the desert? There's no wind so we can't use a sail, and using oars to paddle through the sand would take more energy than walking!"

Red winked, "Just start carving the canoe out. I'll be back." Red turned round and ran into the Desert Tree.

---------------- ------------------

Red made his way through some bushes, deep into the Desert Tree.

He stopped, "Ah!" his face lightened up.

Lots of Oinees of different colours were sleeping in a small clearing. Their tails fell off them while they slept and planted themselves into the ground.

Red walked up to one, "I'm glad we discovered these Oinees." he whispered to himself.

Red carefully reached his hand out then quickly pulled the springy tail off an Oinee. The Oinee twitched slightly and Red smiled.

------------------ --------------------

The others had finished carving the canoe out with their swords.

Blue smirked, "That was easy."

"Heheh! Yeah!" Shadow laughed.

"Easy for you guys to say, your swords have loads of force." Vio said.

"For once, I want there to be monsters around." Green said.

"Guys, I'm back!" Red yelled out.

Red ran up to them and they turned their heads to him.

"So, what were you gone for?" Blue asked.

"Heheheh.." Red then showed them the springy Oinee tail attached to a couple of sticks, "Daa daa! It's our canoe motor!"

"Wha?" the others were confused.

-------------------- ------------------

The five Links were sitting in their newly built canoe. Green was at the front, then Shadow, Vio, Blue and Red at the back.

"We're ready.." Green said.

"I still don't get how this thing's gonna move." Shadow said.

"You ready yet, Red?" Vio asked.

"What the hell are you doing anyway!" Blue asked.

"You'll see..." Red was tightening the spring around until it was fully compressed, "OK!"

Red slotted the spring round a stick through a small hole at the back of the canoe.

"Ready?" Red released his finger from the compressed spring, "Here we go!"

The spring was released and acted as a continuous propeller, launching the canoe forwards.

"What?" Vio turned his head round to Red, "How'd you do that!"

"I used one of the Oinees' springy tails as a propeller that'll always spin, like a motor!" Red replied.

"Wha?" Vio turned his head back round, "I can't believe you out-smarted me!"

Red giggled to himself and then pointed forward, "We're on our way to Hyrule!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"Heheh! It's fun being the main character!" Red said.

Green turned his head round, "Wha! I'm the main character here! The one originally wearing green!"

"What! 'Original'? We're different kids! Remember!" Shadow argued back.

"But I'm the main one!"

"When did you decide that?" Vio asked.

The five Links laughed as they rocketed through the desert.


	47. The Kyodoku Angler Fish

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 47: The Kyodoku Angler Fish**

The canoe was racing nicely through the desert sands in the night. There was suddenly a bump as it went over a few rocks to rocky, dry ground.

Green looked at the ground, "We must be at the end of the desert." he turned his head round, "OK, Red. You can stop the canoe now."

Reds' head perked up, "Wha!"

Blue turned his head round, "Stop the canoe, Red. Just stop the spring spinning."

"But, I can't." Red looked at the motor, "The spring's fallen off."

"But we're still moving!" Green panicked.

"The canoe's still using the force from the spring. Since it's so strong, we're still going." Vio explained.

"Watch out!" Shadow pointed forward.

The canoe was heading into a herd of bushes.

The five Links ducked and shielded themselves with their arms to protect themselves.

Green looked up as he saw a huge, pointy rock ahead of them.

His head perked up, "Wah! Everyone jump out!"

The five Links quickly jumped out either side of the canoe as it crashed into the rock and shattered. They stumbled and rolled down a steep cliff.

The parts of the canoe fell down the cliff with the Links. Shadow caught one in the corner of his eye.

"Guys! Grab a board!" Shadow grabbed a part with his hand, brought it under his feet and surfed on it down the cliff.

The others did the same and followed Shadow as they surfed down.

Greens' head perked up as he noticed a small slope slanting upwards over the sea, "Oh no!"

The Links tried to brake but they surfed up the ramp into the air. Their boards slipped from under their feet and they each fell deep into the sea, about swimming distance from the shore.

-------------------- --------------------

As Shadow and Green fell into the sea first, two long, tongue-like vines wrapped around each of them. They locked their arms by their sides and pressed tightly into their chests. Green and Shadow perked up as a large stream of bubbles came out of their mouths and fell unconscious. They were then pulled slowly into the dark depths.

-------------------- --------------------

Vio, Blue and Red swam up to the surface.

Red looked around, "Uh, where are Green and Shadow?"

Vios' head perked up. Blue saw the bubbles come up to the surface and he dived back under.

"Blue!" Red cried out.

Vio grabbed onto Reds' arm and pulled him to the shore.

"Wha! Vio! What about the others?" Red asked.

"Trust me! I know what I'm doing!" Vio replied.

Vio lead Red to the shore, where there was a small beach against the high cliffs.

Vio layed his book out on a page with a picture of a fierce looking angler fish, plated with metal all over its' body, long, sharp teeth and a shining blue orb hanging from its' back.

"This is what's down there. A kyodoku angler fish." Vio explained, "These fish have hard defense all around them and they live deep in the dark depths of the sea. They only eat humans and can live without eating one for 10 years. Their tongue is split into two ends so it can grab two people at once. When the tongue wraps around them, they get poison injected into them to kill them. It can also attack with its' blue orb hanging from its' back."

"How do you know that's the thing that's down there?" Red asked.

"I saw the blue glowing from its' orb in a split second when I fell into the sea. That thing must have Shadow-Chan and Green."

"Uwaah! We have to do something!" Red panicked.

"We can't. It would just put us all at a higher risk."

Red looked out to the sea, "Maybe Blue knows what he's doing."

-------------------- --------------------

Blue swam down to Green and Shadow, who were slowly being pulled down. Blue fastened their drifted off hats to his belt. He swam to where the tongue split and drew out his sword. He cut the tongue and a purple ooze squirted out of it. The tongue squirmed around and then retreated back into the depths. The tongues around Green and Shadow loosened and freed them. Blue grabbed them by the back of their collars and swam back up to the surface.

Blue gasped for air as he came up to the surface. He carried Green and Shadow on his back to swim and walk to the shore. Vio and Red took Shadow and Green from Blues' back. They layed them down near the cliff sides, away from the shore, with their hats resting behind their heads. They looked down at Green and Shadow unconscious, in worry.

They suddenly heard a sea-monster roar from the sea and they turned their heads round. The kyodoku angler fish came up onto the surface, away from the shore. It was about as big as the Helmaroc King. It let out another fiercesome roar.

"There it is!" Vio said.

"The kyodoku angler fish?" Red asked.

"It's huge!" Blue said.

The kyodoku angler fish whipped its' hanging orb round and two bombs shot out of it at the Links.

"Red, shields!" Vio said.

"Right!" Red replied.

Vio and Red stepped forward and held their shields out. The bombs bounced off the shields and exploded as they repelled back into the sea.

"How are we supposed to attack it from here?" Red asked, "We can't fight it if we swim out to it."

"We can't use our long-projectile weapons. They're too weak and won't stand a chance against that metal armour." Vio explained.

Blue smirked, "I'll be the hero!" he walked out to the shore and pointed his hookshot at the kyodoku angler fish, "I'll fight metal with metal!"

Blue shot his hookshot at the kyodoku angler fish. It darted through the air at lightning speed and dug itself into the kyodoku angler fishs' armour, below the shining orb. Blue was then pulled toward it.

"Blue!" Red cried out.

Blue shot through the air at the kyodoku angler fish. As he got close to it, he smirked and drew out his sword. As the hookshot became fully contracted, Blue jumped up and off the hookshot and slashed his sword at the shining orb. The orb was cut in half and the kyodoku angler fish suddenly froze. It then shattered into smoke which rained out force.

"Alright!" Blue cheered.

As he fell he caught his hookshot and collected all the force with his sword. He aimed and shot his hookshot at the cliff. He withdrew his sword as he darted back to the others.

Reds' face lightened up as he watched Blue come toward them, "Blue!"

"Aw, man! He got more force!" Vio complained.

Blue came up to the cliff and pulled out his hookshot as he jumped down.

"Oh, Blue!" Red looked admirably at Blue, "You're so amazing!"

Blue smirked and blushed slightly, "Heheh..well.."

"Guys!" Vio interupted, "We got a life or death crisis here!" Vio knelt down beside Shadow.

"Oh! I know how to do this! I've done this before!" Red said, "First you have to get the water out of them by pressing down on their chests."

"OK.." Blue knelt down next to Green.

Blue and Vio pressed down on Green and Shadows' chests as water squirted out of their mouths. Green and Shadow coughed out some excess water but did not wake up.

"Now you have to give them a-"

Blue quickly put his arm infront of Red, "-A rest for a second and they'll wake up."

They waited a few seconds but no movement came from them.

Vios' eyes widened, "What if...the poison's already set in...and we acted too late..." his head then suddenly perked up, "I can't believe I almost forgot! I'm such an idiot!" Vio reached into his back pocket and pulled out the jar of Blue Chu Chu jelly. He opened the lid, lifted up Shadows' head and poured half of the jelly into his mouth, "The Blue Chu Chu jelly can cure poison!" he handed the jar to Blue, "There should be enough for Green too."

Blue took the jar from Vio, lifted Greens' head and poured the rest of the jelly into his mouth. Blue then handed the jar back to Vio who re-equiped it.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes, followed by Green.

"..Huh?" Shadow sat up slightly.

Green sat up, "Wha..what happened?"

"A giant angler fish almost ate you both!" Red said.

"But I saved you and destroyed it!" Blue smugly said.

"Hey! We all saved them both!" Vio hugged Shadow tight, "I'm so glad you're safe now. I nearly lost hope."

Shadow smiled.

Red turned round and looked out to the sea, "We have to cross the sea to get back to Hyrule, right?"

"Yeah.."

"But how are we gonna do that? We don't even have a boat."

"Hmm..I think I saw something on the map.." Shadow got it out and unravelled it, "Ah, yes! Not too far from here is Dock Town!" he pointed to the left of him, "Should be an easy walk that way!"

Green put on his hat and quickly stood up, "Then, let's go!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.


	48. Sweet Dreams

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 48: Sweet Dreams**

It came to midnight as the five Links entered Dock Town. There were many small buildings on either side of the main street they were walking through. The street had stone paving and was lit up by many lanterns. Several men were standing by the street sides, talking amongst themselves, some of them drunk with bottles of sake in their hands.

The Links all had a tired look apon their faces.

"We need to find a place to sleep.." Red said.

"Good idea." Green agreed.

-------------------- --------------------

They were standing at a reception desk in a small hotel.

"One room for five, please!" Green said to the man behind the desk.

"Hmmm..We've only got a room with three beds left.."

Vio, Shadow and Reds' faces lightened up, "That's fine!"

An angry look came across Blues' face.

"For you five..that'll be 250 rupees." the man said.

"Hold it!" Blue went up to the desk, "We've faught a giant rock-snake, been sent to the dark world, been swept away by a tornado, nearly drowned, faught a giant bird, journeyed across freezing snow, scourching deserts, nearly died getting here, and you expect us to pay 250 rupees for one night!"

Green pushed Blues' head back, "Don't worry about him, he just needs his sleep."

-------------------- --------------------

The five Links were standing in their hotel room. There was one bed against each of the three walls with thick, red blankets on them. There was a door on the right wall leading to a small bathroom. There was a set of drawers and a window on the far wall.

The Links had changed into their pyjamas. Vio and Shadow were sitting together on the far bed. Green was sitting on the bed on the left. Blue was standing in the middle of the room and Red was in the bathroom.

"OK, Blue. Me or Red." Green said to him, "Or you can sleep alone and I'll sleep with Red."

"Hmmm..?" Blue thought to himself.

Shadow started nodding off and leaning his head on Vios' arm.

Vio yawned, "Hurry up and choose, Blue. We're tired.."

"It's just one night..just this once.." Blue thought.

"So..?" Green began to ask.

Blues' head perked up as he heard the bathroom door unlock.

"Who's it gonna be?"

Red happily skipped out the bathroom, but then got stopped as Blue grabbed his wrist.

Blue pulled him to the bed, "Come on, Red! You're sleeping with me tonight!"

Red had a shocked and confused look apon his face.

-------------------- --------------------

It was early in the next morning. Vio and Shadow were sound asleep in each others' arms. Blue had his arms wrapped around Red, who was facing away from him and Red was holding onto Blues' arms.

Blue slowly opened his eyes from his sleep and perked up as he noticed his arms around Red.

Blue blushed slightly, "W-wha? How did this happen?"

Red rubbed his head against Blue in his sleep, "Oh, Blue. You're such a gentleman.."

Blue blushed a bit more, "..Atleast this isn't so bad as to what happened in City Ishidukuri.."

"Oh, my.." Green commented.

Blues' head perked up and turned to Green, who was sitting up in his bed, looking at Blue and Red, smirking suspiciously.

"What happened in City Ishidukuri?" Green asked.

Blue started to blush more, "Never you mind! It's none of your business!"

"You're blushing, Blue. A little personal, eh?" Green asked.

"I don't have to tell you!"

"Ah, so it is personal." Green got out his bed and started to get his clothes out the drawers, "So, what happened to you and Red in Ishidukuri?"

"...Nothing...happened..."

Green closed the drawer as he got all his clothes out and his smirk windened, "Heheh..You sure can't keep your arms off Red, can ya?"

Blues' head perked up as he blushed more.

Green started to walk to Blues' bed, "You're always the first to come to Reds' needs, and he seems obsessed with you.." Green leaned in at Blues' face, "I think...I'm glad you didn't sleep with me last night!"

Blues' face turned angry and bright red, "Grrrrr! You!"

"Hahahaha!" Green laughed as he ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Blue paused, then took a deep breath in and sighed.

He looked down to Red, "..Thank goodness he's still asleep.."

Blue slowly pulled his arms out of Reds' clutches and climbed out of bed. Red rolled onto his back and Blue pulled the covers over his chest.

Blue looked down at Red, "..I wonder what he's dreaming about.."

Blue held onto both of Reds' hands with his. He moved himself closer to Red and closed his eyes as he kissed him on the lips.

After a few seconds, Blue pulled his face away from Red. He opened his eyes and let go of Reds' hands.

He looked down at Red then sighed and walked to the drawers. He opened them and started to get his clothes out.

"Blue, you idiot.." he closed the drawer and looked out the window, at the sun rising, "..I'll find the right time...to tell him...everything.."

He walked to the bathroom door, "It's weird..it feels like I've had this growing feeling..right from the very start.."

Blue leaned on the bathroom door and looked at Red. The sun was shining on Red, who was sleeping on his back, with his lips still slightly apart.

Blue perked up and blushed slightly.

He turned round and knocked hard on the door, "Hurry up, Green! You've been in there for ages!"

The loud noise caused everyone to wake up.

Shadow yawned and dug his face in Vios' chest.

Vio smiled and stroked Shadows' hair, "Time to wake up, Shadow-Chan."

"Come on, Green!" Blue yelled through the door.

"Two minutes, Blue! That's all I ask!" Green yelled back.

Red sat up in his bed and stretched his arms out. Blue leaned on the door and looked at Red. Red looked over to him and Blue quickly turned his head away.

Red smiled at Blue and then jumped out of bed, "Good morning, everybody!"

-------------------- --------------------

It was 7am and the sun was shining brightly on Dock Town. There were already several townsfolk out and about.

Red was the first to run out the hotel into the street. Vio and Shadow followed behind him, holding hands, with Green and Blue walking further behind.

Red stopped and twirled around on the spot, "Ah! I had the most wonderful dream last night!"

"Yeah? What was it about?" Vio asked.

"Well, it started with a huge, magnificent castle." Red explained, "Blue was in a handsome suit and I was in a beautiful, pink dress. We were dancing, hand-in-hand, on the huge balcony. The stars and full moon lit up the night sky. Blue was such a graceful dancer as he lead me in our dance.."

_Blue lead Red to a stop and held both his hands as they faced each other._

_Red looked up to him, "Blue.."_

_Blue looked down to Red, "Red.."_

_As they gazed into each others eyes, they edged their heads towards each other and closed their eyes as they kissed each other on the lips._

"And then we shared the ever-fateful kiss! Oh, that part seemed the most real out of all of it.."

Blues' head perked up as he blushed and sweated.

_Blue and Red pulled their faces away as they stopped kissing. They then gazed into each others' eyes._

_"Oh, Blue.." Red said._

_"Red..you're everything I could ever want..You're so adorable and loving..You're my shining star in the darkest of nights.." Blue said, "Red..I.."_

"And then everything around me burst like a balloon and I woke up from this loud knocking!"

"Aaw, that's a shame." Shadow said, "But that dream was so romantic!"

"Yeah!" Red giggled to himself.

Blue was staring at Red, blushing slightly, "Shining..star..."

Green suddenly nudged Blues' arm with his elbow, "You're blushing again, Blue! I think you're in l-"

Blue perked up and quickly covered Greens' mouth with his hand.

He pushed Green back and ran to the others, "So, how're we gonna get back to Hyrule?"

Green looked at Blue and a wide grin spread across his face. He then walked to the others.

"We gotta cross the sea, right?" Blue asked.

"Yep." Shadow nodded, "We need to cross the great sea, but for that we need a boat."

"Do you think we can get one here?" Red asked.

"Well, we won't find out unless we look around!" Green said.


	49. Vios' Song

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 49: Vios' Song**

The five Links walked through the streets of Dock Town. They walked down a street between two buildings and got to the coast. There were many small piers all along the coast with large ships docked at them.

The Links looked at all the ships in amazement, "Wow!"

"Woah! Look at all the ships!" Red said.

"They're all huge!" Shadow said.

"Eh?" Greens' head perked up.

A large ship was heading into an empty space. A flag with the skull and cross-bones mark was raised on the mast.

Green pointed to it, "Look! Pirates are docking in!"

The pirate ship stopped in the empty space, and the flag went down. An old man, with squinted eyes, grey hair and a thick moustache, walked to the pier next to the ship. A rope was tossed down and the man tied the rope around a thick stump.

"Huh?" the five Links blinked in confusion.

Several pirates climbed down and jumped off their ship. They talked amongst themselves, some looked tired and some were laughing. They walked down the street and into the nearby restaurant.

"Huh? They're not..raiding the town?" Green was confused.

"Heheheh! You're new round here aren't you?" the man laughed.

The five Links turned their heads round to him.

"My name's Mr. Sen. I'm in charge of keeping all the ships here kept at the piers. Dock Town is a place where pirates from all over come and have a break. Even if rival crews come here, they're so tired and relaxed that they've forgotten they're rivals."

"So..pirates come here to relax and not attack it?" Green asked.

"That's right!" Mr. Sen nodded, "So, what are you kids doing round here?"

"Well, we need a ship of our own to sail back to Hyrule." Green explained, "Do you know if we can get one round here?"

"Heheh! Of course! I sell them! Follow me!" Mr. Sen started leading the Links down along the coast.

-------------------- --------------------

Mr. Sen lead the Links to several ships, slightly smaller than the pirates' ships, with large price labels on them. There was also a large shed-like hut with a lighthouse behind it.

"Here they are! Which one would you like?" Mr. Sen asked.

"Look how huge those prices are!" Red said.

"Ships don't come easy." Blue commented.

"I think we should go for the cheapest one.." Green suggested.

-------------------- --------------------

The Links laid all their rupees out in rows of how much they were worth. They crouched down and circled themselves around their rupees.

"2500, 600, 700, 800.." Green counted, "Aw, man! Just 200 rupees short!"

"Damn..where are we supposed to get 200 rupees from?" Shadow asked.

Vio turned his head round to the town centre nearby, and then looked through the open hut door.

"Hmm?" Vio stood up and walked to it.

Mr. Sen was sitting on a chair, relaxing outside his hut.

Vio peered inside, "Hey, is that an acoustic guitar you have there?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes! Although it hasn't been played in a while.."

Vio carefully pulled it out and blew the excess dust off it, "Can I borrow this?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks."

Vio carried the guitar into the town centre and sat on the side of a fountain. He took his hat off and layed it on the ground infront of him, with the hole facing up.

Vio set and tested the different cords. The others walked closer to Vio, being careful not to stray too far from their rupees.

Vio brushed the strings with his fingers to make the base of his gentle tune. He sang,

"Even in the pitch-black darkness

There is a shining ray of light

In that ray shining down to the earth

I saw you standing there alone

I'll come to you and hold my arms around you tight

So you can feel the warmth of my love

Do not let the darkness bring out your fear

The light in our hearts will send it away from us

Every kiss like a poetic dream

Softly touching every star in the night sky

I love, I love, I love you

I feel..

From the very start I saw the light in you

Darkness had never taken your full control

You say I helped you realise

And that I encouraged that light within your soul.."

Many townsfolk walked past Vio and chucked a rupee or two into his hat. Some people and pirates had gathered round Vio to listen to his song.

The other Links looked at Vio in amazement.

"I didn't know Vio could do that!" Red said.

"Where'd he get this talent from?" Green asked.

"Such an astounding voice!" Blue said.

Shadow looked at Vio admirably, "Oh..Vio-kun.."

Vio looked into Shadows' eyes as he played the instrumental part. He then closed his eyes as he sang again,

"Please stay sleeping in my arms

I don't ever want a moment away

I love, I love, I love you

I feel..

Nothing can ever tear us apart

Happiness and love nestled safely in our hearts

Staying with you is all that I need

Because all my love belongs to you

Because all my love belongs to you

Because all my love belongs to you.."

The people standing near Vio all applauded him.

Vio stood up, "Thank you all very much!" he held his hat out, "All donations are welcome!"

More rupees were dropped into Vios' hat from the crowd.

Vio bowed a 'thankyou' and then carried his hat and the guitar back to the others. He placed the guitar back into Mr. Sens' hut and then walked to the other Links, circled around their rupees.

Vio started picking each rupee out his hat and laying them down with the others, "I wonder how much I got.."

"Wait! Stop!" Green stopped Vio with his arm, "That's it! 3000 rupees!"

All their faces lightened up.

"Wow! Really!" Vio looked into his hat, "But there's still a good...1000 rupees in here!"

Shadow blushed and looked at Vio, "Well, your singing is really good, Vio-kun.."

Vio nodded and smiled sweetly back at Shadow.

------------------ --------------------

The Links paid their rupees to Mr. Sen for the ship and they shared the excess 1000 rupees between themselves.

They had bought the smallest ship but it was the right size for the five of them. The ship had tall masts and a room in the middle with various supplies already in it, including a kitchen, bedroom and bathroom.

"Oh, yeah!" Blue ran up the ramp onto the ship, "We can finally cross the great sea, with Blue, the legendary blue hero, leading the others as their captain!"

"What!" Green ran up to Blue, "You can't just decide that!"

"Yes I can! I was the first on the ship, so I'm the captain!"

"No you're not! As the leader, I'm the captain!"

"So typical! Always assuming you're the main character!"

"What about you! Always trying to interfere and butt into problems making them even worse!"

"Look at you! Not thinking about the others, only thinking for yourself!"

"Lie!"

Green pounced at Blue and pinned him down. Green tried to push Blues' head back while Blue was trying to push him off with his hands and feet.

"No, don't fight!" Red ran up the ramp to Blue and Green, Vio and Shadow followed.

Vio and Shadow pulled Green off Blue and Red pulled Blue apart from him.

"I'm the captain!" Blue argued.

"No, I am!" Green argued back.

"Me!"

"Me!"

Green and Blue stared into each others' eyes in conflict.

Blue perked up, "I know! Shadow will decide for us!"

"What!" Shadow perked up.

"You get to pick which one of us will be the captain." Blue instructed.

"Wha? Eh? Oh, fine.." Shadow stood up and stood in-between Green and Blue.

The others stood up and Vio and Red let go of Green and Blue.

Shadow looked at them both, "Hmm..Well...I pick Green."

"Wha?" Blue asked.

"Yes!" Green cheered.

"Well, without him, we all wouldn't have met." Shadow explained.

"He's got a point." Vio agreed.

"Hmph.." Blue pouted.

"Hmm..As the captain.." Green held his hand out at Blue, "I'd like Blue to be my first mate!"

Blues' head perked up, "Huh?"

"Don't worry, Blue." Red whispered to him, "The first mate is always the most popular one."

"Hmm.." Blue smiled and held onto Greens' hand, "OK!"


	50. Let's be Pirates!

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 50: Let's be Pirates!**

The five Links were sitting round a table in their ship. Shadow had laid out the map in the middle of the table.

"If we just sail in a straight line and avoid all the islands, then at this pace it should only take a few days to get back to Hyrule." Shadow explained.

"And we'll have to use the wind at our full advantage." Green said.

The Links laughed in agreement. They suddenly felt the ship jolt as they heard a loud bang.

"What's going on!" Green asked.

"We're being attacked!" Red panicked.

The five Links ran out to the decks. They looked at the pirate ship slowly coming closer at them from the side. The pirate ship was twice the size of the Links' ship.

"How're we supposed to attack them? This ship didn't come with a cannon!" Green stated.

Another cannon ball was shot at the Links. It broke through the banisters and nearly hit the Links as they quickly stepped away to dodge it. The cannon ball shot through, closely missing the Links, and broke through the banisters on the other side.

"How're we gonna stop them?" Red panicked again.

A young girl, standing ontop of the pirate ships' mast, was looking through a red telescope at the five Links. She gasped as she zoomed in at the Link in green.

"Stop the attack!" she yelled down to the crew below her, "It's them!"

"It's those five, eh?" spoke a tomboy-ish voice, "Let's go say 'hello' to them."

The pirates retreated their cannons back into their ship and sailed to the side of the Links' ship.

"Huh? A truce?" Green blinked in confusion.

A girl, the same age as the Links and with light brown skin, stepped out to the banisters.

She looked down at the Links, "It's nice to see you again."

The Links looked up to her, "Tetra!"

"Heheheh, so you still remember me. That's good to hear!" Tetra said, "Say, how come you're sailing down this way? Weren't you going back to Hyrule?"

"Heheh..Well, you see.."

Green explained to Tetra what had happened to them since they left Kumalon Village.

"Wow, you guys sure have been through a lot." Tetra commented.

"What about you? Who's in charge of Kumalon Village now?" Green asked.

"Uh...well..they kind of chased me out 'cause I'm a pirate and all. So...no-one. Eheheheh.." Tetra sweatdropped.

The young girl ran up to the banisters and waved, "Hoy! Big brother!"

Green looked up to her and his eyes widened, "Aryll!"

Aryll was about 10 years old. She had blonde hair tied in two pigtails with blue hairbands and she had blue eyes. She wore a dark pink dress with white skull prints, brown wristbands and sandals. There were always a couple of seagulls flying around or perched near her.

"Heheheh! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Aryll giggled.

Green smiled, "It's so nice to see you. But what about Grandma? Does she know you're here?"

"Don't worry, she's alright. She said for me to follow my dreams as a pirate instead of being cooped up on Windfall all the time." Aryll explained, "She's happy I'm doing what I want. Besides, there's the other people on Windfall to look after her too."

Green sighed in relief, "As long as she's safe.."

"Tetra told me what happened to you." Aryll giggled, "So, do I have 5 big brothers now?"

Green sweatdropped, "No, just me."

"Hey!" Tetra carried two full sacks over her shoulders to the banisters, "You boys are gonna get hot in those clothes. Here." she threw the sacks down onto the Links' ship, "Think of it as a gift from me." she then winked.

"Miss Tetra! We diciphered it! We need to go east!" a pirate called out.

"Alright! Let's go! You know what to do!" Tetra then turned to the Links, "See ya!"

As her ship turned away, Ayrll waved as they sailed away from the Links.

The Links turned their heads round to the sacks behind them. Red and Vio knelt down to untie them.

Reds' face lightened up, "Check it out! We got some pirate clothes!"

-------------------- --------------------

The Links had changed and had put their original clothes in the sacks which they put indoors.

Green wore a short-sleeved olive green shirt, a brown belt, long light brown shorts and brown shoes.

Blue wore a black eye-patch over his right eye, a short-sleeved blue jacket which revealed his chest and was ripped at the bottom and at the sleeves, a black belt, brown trousers and dark brown shoes.

Red wore a dark blue bandana round his head, a short-sleeved dark blue shirt, a short orange skirt and brown shoes.

Vio wore a purple bandana round his neck, purple wristbands and waistband in the same material, a sleeveless dark purple shirt which was slightly tight-fitting over his chest, very light brown trousers and light brown shoes.

Shadow wore a black and white striped bandana over his head, a short-sleeved black and white striped shirt, black shorts and black shoes with black and white striped socks.

The Links were looking down at their new clothes.

"It's nice to wear something different for a change." Shadow said.

Red giggled to himself, "Yay! I get to wear panties and skirt!"

"D'you think it's weird Tetra gave us those?" Shadow asked.

"It's like she knew.." Vio said.

Blue blushed slightly as he looked down at Reds' skirt.

Green suddenly nudged Blues' arm with his elbow, "Hey, Blue. You're-" Green perked up, "Why are you wearing an eye-patch?"

"Because it makes me look cool." Blue stated.

"Sure.."

"Oh, Blue!" Red glomped Blue from the front, "You look so great.." Red rubbed his cheek against Blues' chest.

Blue looked down at Red and he blushed more and more.

-------------------- --------------------

It was nearing the middle of the day. Shadow was helping Vio cook lunch in the kitchen. At time-to-time, Shadow looked at Vio, but quickly looked away and blushed when Vios' eyes caught his.

Green was taking a nap in a hammock in the bedroom area.

He talked in his sleep, "N..no..please...please don't eat my jam sandwich.."

Red was looking out at the sea, leaning on the banisters, at the front of the ship.

Blue was sitting on the flat roof of the room below. He turned his head round to Red and perked up as he saw Reds' skirt flow slightly in the breeze.

"Huh?" Blue crawled to the edge of the roof and tilted his head down, "..If he'd just lean forward a little more.." he thought.

Red then leaned forward slightly. Blue blushed as he saw some of Reds' panties.

Blues' hand suddenly slipped and he fell off the edge and onto the floor.

Red turned round to Blue, "Wah! Blue!" Red ran to him and crouched down, "Are you OK?"

Blue opened his eyes and blushed as he saw up Reds' skirt, "Wah! Uh!" Blue blushed then quickly sat up, "I'm fine! Don't worry about me!"

Red smiled, "I'm gonna go see if lunch is ready yet."

Red turned round and walked round the corner.

"Phew.." Blue sighed in relief as he layed back, "That was a close one!"

-------------------- --------------------

It was late in the evening. Green, Blue and Red were sleeping, in their pyjamas, in the bedroom area in hammocks. Blue was sleeping in a hammock above Greens', which were both tied between two posts. Red was sleeping in another hammock tied to the post and the wall, low to the floor.

The night sky was lit beautifully with the stars and moon. Shadow was sitting in the top of the tall mast, keeping a look-out for any attacks or monsters.

He was trying to recite Vios' song to himself, "Each kiss like a...dream. Touching every star in the..sky..?" Shadow looked up to the night sky, "What were those graceful words?"

Vio quietly climbed up to the top of the mast and sat down next to Shadow.

Vio gently placed his right hand on Shadows' left cheek. Shadows' head perked up and blushed. Vio pushed his head to face his and he leaned in closer to Shadow.

Vio looked into Shadows' eyes, "Every kiss like a poetic dream. Softly touching every star in the night sky.."

Vio brought his face right up to Shadows' and he licked from below up to his lips. They both closed their eyes as Vio kissed Shadow on the lips.

The kiss lasted a few seconds. Vio pulled his lips slightly away from Shadows' and they gazed into each others' eyes.

"...Vio-kun...When did you think of such a beautiful song?" Shadow asked.

"When you were in my arms, I thought of those words." Vio explained, "And when I played, I thought of you, and a beautiful tune came out."

Vio leaned in and they closed their eyes as Vio passionately kissed Shadow on the lips again.

As they kissed, Vio stroked down the side of Shadows' cheek, down his neck, down on the side of his chest and down one side of his waist. He set his hand on the side of Shadows' thigh and rubbed it gently.

Shadow brought his arms up and wrapped them around Vio. Vio brought his hands up and rested them behind Shadows' head and back as he rested Shadow down on his back.

Vio departed his head away from Shadows' slightly and they panted lightly as they looked into each others' eyes.

Vio blushed slightly as Shadow licked Vio near his lips. Vio smiled and brought his face down to Shadows' as they licked and kissed each other on the lips.

The night sky glistened as a couple of shooting stars shot across the sky.


	51. Sea Monster Attack

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 51: Sea Monster Attack**

A smile lightened up his face as Shadow slowly opened his eyes from his sleep. He sat up in his bed, which was a low bed in the corner behind the hammocks, and he stretched his arms out.

He looked down then perked up and blushed as he noticed he was only wearing his pyjama bottoms. He looked to his right and saw his pyjama shirt and Vios' pyjamas by the pillow.

Disappointment came across Shadows' face, "Vio-kun.."

Shadow put his hand on his left cheek. His head perked up and he blushed slightly as he felt a slight breath on it.

_Vio and Shadow were sleeping, shirt-less, in their bed. Vio had his arms wrapped around Shadow, who was facing away from him and was holding onto Vios' arms._

_Vio opened his eyes and brought his face closer to Shadows'._

_He whispered in Shadows' ear, "I need to go. No-one's gaurding the ship. Don't worry. I'll protect you."_

_Vio kissed Shadow on the cheek and Shadow smiled. Vio pulled his arms out from Shadows' grasp then got out of bed and pulled the covers over Shadow._

Shadow smiled, "Oh, Vio-kun!"

He got out of bed and started getting dressed into his pirate clothes.

It was a bright, early morning. Vio was standing ontop of the mast, looking around the ship.

He saw three shark-like creatures, called Gyorgs, swim up to the ship.

"I won't let you near my Shadow-Chan!" Vio got out his bow and shot three arrows at them.

Each of the arrows hit the Gyorgs and they puffed away into smoke, which faded away and dropped force into the sea.

Vio sighed, "It's a shame we can't collect that force.."

Vios' head perked up as he heard Shadows' voice from below, "Vio-kun!"

Vio looked down the ladder and his face lightened up, "Shadow-Chan!"

Shadow climbed up to the top and Vio helped him up to his feet.

Vio put his hands on Shadows' back and pulled Shadow closer to his body. Shadow placed his hands on Vios' chest and his slightly muscular arm.

Vio looked into Shadows' eyes, "Did you sleep well last night?" Vio stroked some of Shadows' hair back.

"Yeah, just fine."

"That's good to hear.."

They both closed their eyes as Vio kissed Shadow on the lips.

The kiss lasted a couple of seconds. Shadow opened his eyes as Vio pulled his lips away. Vio tilted his head and licked Shadows' cheek. Shadow blushed and laughed to himself.

Vio held Shadow close to his body in his arms. Shadow rested his head on Vios' shoulder. Shadow felt Vios' arm and stroked his chest. He closed his eyes and felt how strong Vios' body and muscles were.

The others were sleeping peacefully in the bedroom. Blue mumbled in his sleep and reached his arms out like he was trying to grab something. His body turned and he reached far to the side.

This caused his hammock to flip over and Blue to fall out. Blue landed ontop of Green with him holding onto Greens' hands and their lips kissing each others'.

Blue and Green suddenly opened their eyes with extremely shocked looks apon their faces as they immediately realised what position they were in.

They quickly tore apart from each other, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Vio and Shadows' heads perked up as they heard the loud scream.

Green was sat up in his hammock, "Aw, man. This is even worse. My second kiss lost..to Blue!"

Blue was sat up on the floor, "My worst nightmare...Why did it have to come true!"

Red slowly sat up in his hammock and rubbed his eyes, "Hey, guys. What happened?"

Green and Blue perked up, "Uh..nothing!"

Blue stormed outside with Green and Red walking out behind; all of them dressed in their pirate clothes.

"And we are never to speak of this again!" Blue instructed.

"Speak of what? What happened?" Red asked.

Green and Blue turned their heads to him, "We told you! Nothing!"

Blue looked up to the top of the mast, "Hey, Shadow! Why aren't you making any breakfast!"

Vio was standing behind Shadow, shooting arrows at more Gyorgs.

Shadow looked down at Blue, "There's no time!" he pointed in the direction the ship was heading, "We're heading into monster infested waters!"

Green grinned, "Alright!"

Green, Blue and Red ran to the front of the ship.

Green pointed ahead of him, "Let's go!"

Just then, three huge Seahats; giant pufferfish with fiercesome faces and large propellers circling round them, appeared infront of Green, Blue and Red from below. The three Links froze in fear.

The three Seahats came slightly closer to the Links. Three bombs suddenly came flying down on the Seahats and destroyed them.

Green, Blue and Red looked up to Shadow.

Shadow smirked, "Time to fight!"

As their ship sailed, more monsters appeared in the sea near them.

Red and Vio were shooting stones and arrows at the Octoroks. Green threw his boomerang that hit several Gyorgs each time. Blue kept an eye out and he hit Seahats with his hammer when they came close to stun them. Shadow threw a bomb down at the stunned Seahats to destroy them.

A few minutes passed and no more monsters were seen. Vio and Shadow slid down the sides of the ladder and walked to the front of the ship to the others.

"Did we get them all?" Green asked.

"I think so." Vio replied.

Just then, all fell silent and the Links felt a slight rumble under their ship.

"What was that?" Red asked.

Green looked around and then pointed to the left of the ship, "Look!"

The Links ran to the banisters on the side of the ship. In the sea ahead of them, a large cluster of huge bubbles rushed up to the surface. The ship rumbled more vigerously as a giant white Octorok emerged from the sea. It had many eyes and was 3 times the size of the ship.

The Links looked up to it and stumbled to the floor as they found their ship slowly going round a whirlpool around the giant Octorok.

"I-It's huge!" Green said.

"It's a giant Octo!" Vio said, "That thing sucks up a huge amount of energy and then releases it by shooting a giant block of poisonous ink!"

"We gotta defeat it before it attacks!" Red said.

"One hit from that thing and we're done for.." Shadow said.

"Come on! It's eyes must be its' weak point!" Green instructed.

"Each eyes takes several hits to defeat!" Vio informed.

Green threw his boomerang, Red shot stones with his catapult, Vo shot arrows with his bow and Shadow threw bombs. Blue watched the others attack it with his hookshot in his hands.

"It's...way too strong.." Blue said.

The Links only managed to defeat one of its' many eyes as it got ready to attack.

"Wah! No! We're done for!" Green looked shocked.

The giant Octo shot its' huge attack from its' mouth at the Links' ship.


	52. Diverting Winds

**Five Links' Adventures**

**Chapter 52: Diverting Winds**

The huge poison ink bullet came hurling towards the Links' ship. They watched in shock and horror as it came closer to them.

"Everyone hit it at once!" Blue commanded.

They perked up as they realised the effectiveness of the plan, "Right!"

All at the same time, Green threw his boomerang, Blue shot his hookshot, Red shot three stones with his catapult, Vio shot three arrows with his bow and Shadow threw a bomb at the Octos' attack. Their weapons' impact caused the ink block to bounce back at the giant Octo.

The Octo brought a panicked look apon its' face but got hit by its' own attack before it could move away. The giant, spiked bullet ripped into the Octo which caused it to explode in a huge cloud of smoke.

The whirlpool gradually slowed and then stopped. The Links' ship sailed back on its' route, through the smoke. As they entered the smoke, it rained force down onto the Links.

Their faces lightened up, "Force!"

They all drew out their swords and pointed them up to the sky. Their swords got stronger as the force was collected into them.

Blue grinned, "Alright! More force!"

"It's so pretty!" Red commented.

"At last, somemore force." Vio said.

"This should power up our swords evenly." Shadow informed.

"With this much force, we could slice and kill any monsters with one blow!" Green said.

As all the force was collected, the smoke faded away and revealed the blue sky. They withdrew their swords back into their cases. They perked up as all their stomachs rumbled loudly.

Blue turned to Shadow, "Hey, how about some breakfast?"

Shadow smiled, "Good idea-"

Shadow was suddenly interupted as they heard the noise of a cannon firing. They ducked as the cannon ball flew straight over their heads.

"Aw, man! What now!" Blue was annoyed.

Shadow and Red ran to the banisters and saw a large pirate ship not far in the distance.

Shadow formed a bomb in his hand, set it alight with a click of his finger and got ready to throw it.

"Red! Shoot!" Shadow then threw the bomb as far as he could.

Red aimed and shot a stone at the bomb. The stone hit the bomb, which sent the bomb flying off and it hit the pirate ship.

"Yosh!" Shadow and Red shot their fists into the air and then high-fived each other.

The pirate ship retreated its' cannons and sailed to the side of the Links' ship.

Green grinned and stepped forward, "They've realised we're too strong for 'em!"

A pirate stepped out to the banisters of his pirate ship. He had brown eyes and thick, messy black hair with a small moustache and beard. He wore a dark red bandana round his head, a white shirt, a long black jacket, a dark red waistband, light brown trousers and black boots.

He was rubbing his eyes, "Who dares disturb my sleep!"

"Hey! I know you!" Green said, "You're that pirate who never gives up trying to attack Hyrule. You're Jago!"

"Huh?" Jago perked up and a shocked look came across his face, "You! You're that left-handed bastard! Li-uh?" He looked confused, "...Five? ..I didn't know you were a quintuplet.."

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!"

"So you collected yourself some allies, eh?" Jago asked.

Green smirked, "Yeah! You can't beat the five of us!"

Jago smirked, "Five you say?"

"Uh?" Green looked at the others.

They looked at each other and then perked up, "Red?"

Red was tied to the mast of Jagos' ship, with two other pirates standing near him.

Jago closed his eyes and laughed to himself, "OK, here's how it's gonna work.."

He opened his eyes and saw the bottom of a shoe coming at his face. Blue knocked Jago down to the floor by kicking him in his face. Blue drew out his sword and the other pirates stepped back in fear. Blue cut the ropes with his sword which set Red free.

"Oh, Blue!" Red latched his arms around Blue and rubbed his cheek against Blues' chest.

Blue held onto Red then ran and jumped off Jagos' ship and onto his.

Jago stood up and rubbed his face, "..Ow..."

"What's the big idea!" Blue asked.

"Well, what do you expect from a real pirate!" Jago replied.

"Just give up! You know you're too weak for us!" Green said.

"Hmph." Jago pouted, "You sure have wondered far. Where you heading?"

"Back to Hyrule. If you plan on going there yourself, then think again!" Green threatened.

"Heheh. So you kids got lost. Lucky for you, it's just straight on here past Strong Will."

Vio perked up, "What! Strong Will! How far is it!"

"Hmm?" Jago pointed, "Not far. Should take you a couple of minutes at this pace."

Vio rushed to Green and pleaded, "We have to go there, Green! It's on the way! We can stop there! Please please please oh please, it's my chance to see my father!"

Green smiled, "'Kay, sure!"

Vio sighed in relief.

Green perked up and realised Jagos' ship missing, "Hey! Where'd they go!"

"There they are!" Blue pointed to his ship sailing away in the opposite direction.

"Don't think I'm quitting on Hyrule!" Jago yelled to them, "I'll get that maiden one day!"

"Yeah, sure.." Green smirked.

Vio ran to the front of the ship with Shadow following close behind. The others went to the front of the ship with them. They leaned over the sides to look at the island coming closer to them.

Vio looked at it admirably, "There it is..Strong Will Island.."

The island looked about as big as Windfall. Most of the island was a thick, tall cliff. About half way up settled a village. On the top of the cliff were some trees, and what looked like a dojo.

Before they could reach the island, a strong wind picked up quickly and blew the ship off course from the island.

"Turn the ship!" Vio instructed.

He ran to the wheel and the others followed. One by one they quickly grabbed ahold of the ships' steering wheel and they pushed it as hard as they could to try and turn the ship. They pushed with all their strength but it wouldn't budge. The wind suddenly grew stronger and pushed all the Links off the wheel, onto the floor, as the ship turned in the opposite direction.

Vio sat up and looked up at Strong Will going away from them.

"No..!" Vio quickly got up and ran to the back of the ship. He reached out for Strong Will as it went further away over the horizon, "..That was probably...my only chance.."

Shadow ran and stopped behind Vio, "Vio-kun..." He perked up, "Watch out!"

Shadow quickly protected Vio with his body as a stonger wind blew against the ship.

"Guys! We gotta get the sail in!" Green instructed.

Green, Red and Blue pulled on one rope on one side of the ship. Vio and Shadow ran to and pulled the other rope on the other side of the ship.

Again, they pulled with all their strength, but the open sail wouldn't budge as too much wind had been collected in it. The wind suddenly got even stronger and blew the ship faster as it turned.

The Links got blown onto the floor again in the middle of the ship. They stayed lied down on the floor to avoid being blown away.

"How can the wind suddenly get so strong!" Green asked.

"It's like being in a tornado!" Red said.

"But way stronger!" Vio said.

Shadow lifted his head up slightly and looked at the island they were speedily heading toward.

"What's that island!" he asked.

The island was huge, about 10 times the size of Strong Will, and was lifted up from the sea by high cliffs. All that could be seen on the island were many trees.

"We're gonna crash into it!" Blue yelled out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Their scream echoed over the seas. A shattering crash was heard as the wind then calmly died down.

------------------- --------------------

**The story continues in part 2: 'The Power of Five'**


End file.
